A New Path
by mirroreddark
Summary: Harry's encounter with the family of a boy his age who comes to visit his relatives changes his life. Meeting the boy again at Hogwarts sets Harry on the path to magic and knowledge long forgotten and into a power struggle beyond his comprehension. AU
1. Prolouge: Fate

**Prologue: Fate's Hand**

November 1, 1981: Daily Prophet

**You-Know-Who Defeated! Potter Heir Destroys the Dark Lord!**

_ Last night in the village of Godric's Hollow You-Know-Who attacked the home of James and Lily Potter who had recently gone into hiding to escape the Death Eaters with their one year old son Harry. Though it is currently not know how You-Know-Who found the Potters, during his attack on the house he killed both James and Lily Potter. When he attempted to kill young Harry though, his curse apparently backfired and destroyed him. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin, First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, confirmed this morning that You-Know-Who was indeed defeated by Harry Potter. Dumbledore went on to say that the young Potter heir is now under protection in the Muggle world for the time being for his safty. (Story continued on Page 4)_

* * *

August 14, 1986: Number 4 Privet Drive

"BOY! Come here!" Harry quickly got up off his cot and opened his cupboard door. As he walked down the hall he brushed his hands through his messy black hair to get out the spider webs that usually hung around the top of the door to the cupboard. Hurrying as fast as he could Harry walked into the kitchen to see his aunt and uncle sitting at the kitchen table. His uncle's briefcase was still sitting on the table; he must have just got home.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" asked Harry as he came over to stand next to the table.

"The new owner of my company and his family are coming over for dinner tonight. They are very important people who invest in promising businesses across the globe. You will not ruin my chances to get in his good graces, you understand me boy. You are to stay in the cupboard and not make any noise, you understand me?" said Uncle Vernon.

"Yes, sir." replied Harry.

"Good now go to your cupboard and remember not a sound."

So Harry walked back into the cupboard and closed the door. Apparently he wasn't getting any dinner. That wasn't very surprising; neither was having to stay in the cupboard when guests came over. Ever since he had been left with his aunt and uncle after his parents death, they had made it very clear that they only where caring for him because they had to. He got nothing new, just his fat cousins hand me downs. He had to do all of the household chores while his cousin, Dudley, was spoiled rotten. Harry lay back on his cot and stared at the bottom of the staircase that was above the cupboard. In a year or two he wouldn't be able to stand up straight in most of the cupboard if he kept growing. There was no way he was going to be moving out of it anytime soon though. Harry sighed, nothing good ever happened to him. He had wished on his birthday that something would change this year but nothing had happened yet. Harry sometimes got the feeling he was special, that he could do things others couldn't, but every time he brought it up his aunt and uncle would get furious expressions on their faces and lock him in his cupboard for a few days with little to eat or drink. He wished every night that something would change but so far nothing had happened. Deciding thinking about what was wrong in his life wasn't going to help Harry rolled over on the cot and tried to fall asleep, it would be easier to stay quiet while his uncle's guests were here if he wasn't awake.

An hour later though when the door bell rang Harry still hadn't fall asleep. Not surprising with all the noise Aunt Petunia was making in the kitchen getting ready. Now he just had to quiet for an hour or two while they all had dinner.

"Mr. Cronos, I am glad you could come, please come inside." said Uncle Vernon "This is my wife Petunia and my son Dudley."

"Thank you, this is my wife Emily and my son Jack. I glad to take the opportunity to come visit my employee's families. I have heard good things about Grunnings and your management. I'm looking forward to working with you," said a voice that Harry assumed was his uncle's new boss.

"Well we are so very glad to have you. Shall we move on into the kitchen? Vernon has been telling me about all the companies you own…." Aunt Petunia's voice trailed off as she moved into the kitchen. Harry could hear them passing his cupboard and curled up on his cot. As he was laying there though something weird happened, it felt like the air shifted a little, like it wasn't the same as it had been a few minutes ago. Well it's not as if he could do anything about it stuck under the stairs. It made him feel uneasy though, his skin was almost pulsing with energy and it was becoming uncomfortable sitting still. Throughout the next hour Harry restlessly tried to stay still and not make any sound. Finally he heard his relatives and their guests finishing dinner and moving into the parlor to talk. Harry couldn't take the feeling on his skin anymore and started rubbing his arms to try to calm it down. Unfortunately he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and slammed his elbow rather hard into the wall of the cupboard making quite a large bang. Harry froze and waited to see what would happen, maybe they would think it came from somewhere else and he wouldn't get into trouble.

"Hey Dad, what was that? It sounded like it came from under the stairs." said a voice Harry assumed was this Mr. Cronos' son. Great he was going to be in so much trouble now, even if they ended up not realizing he was in here. Footsteps could be heard approaching the cupboard and Harry held his breath and tried to be as still as possible so he wouldn't be heard.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm sure something just fell off a shelf in the cupboard." Uncle Vernon said, though his voice sounded strained and worried.

Everything had gone completely silent as the footsteps stopped in front of the door to the cupboard that Harry got very worried. He couldn't hold his breath much longer and he needed to breathe. Hopefully whoever was outside the door wouldn't hear him, Harry thought as he breathed out. His luck of course was not nearly that good.

"Dad I think there is someone in there!" called the voice that he had heard before. Crap he was in so much trouble. The latch on the cupboard was flipped and the door swung open. Harry found himself facing a boy about his age with dirty blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. He knelt down and stared into Harry's eyes. "Hi there, I'm Jack. What's your name?"

"Harry." Came out of his mouth before he could stop it, oh crap he was in trouble now. Uncle Vernon was going to kill him. The boy, Jack, reached down and grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the cupboard. The second Jack touched him the pulsing feeling peaked and then settled down. Harry could still feel it but it was a barely perceptible hum. He stood up next to Jack meekly. He had no idea what was going to happen now that he had been found.

"Dursley, why was he in that cupboard and why is he dressed in clothes that are clearly too large for him?" said the man Harry assumed was Jack's father. He was a tall man with light brown hair and blue eyes like his son. His eyes swept over Harry and settled on the lightning bolt scar that was on his forward. Harry could have sworn there was a flash of recognition in the man's eyes but he didn't say anything.

"Uh well the boy is my nephew. He has mental problem and refuses to sleep anywhere but under the stairs. As for the clothes they are Dudley's hand-me-downs. The boy ruins anything else we give him. He barely listens to us and causes a lot of trouble. We got stuck with him when his parents died." Uncle Vernon sputtered, his face looking like he couldn't decide between being terrified that Harry had been seen or enraged at Harry for making noise. Aunt Petunia was ghostly pale standing in the door way between the parlor and the hallway. Dudley was standing next to her with the look

"Darian, look at the boy, he barely looks like he is feed. But his eyes the look to intelligent for him to have mental problems, Harry is what your uncle said true?" said the woman standing next to Aunt Petunia. She came over and knelt down next to him and looked straight at him. Her hair was a light blond and she had warm brown eyes. Harry couldn't decide what to do, if he said Uncle Vernon was lying he would be in so much trouble, but he could tell this lady wanted to help him.

"No, I don't have mental problems and these are the only clothes I have ever had. I don't cause trouble, I do all the chores Aunt Petunia gives me and I am getting a lot better at cooking so I don't burn things as often. I do my best." Harry shakily said, he was in enough trouble already and he didn't think these people would let his family hurt him.

"Dursley this behavior is completely disgraceful! He is your nephew for God's sake man! I don't care why you dislike him so much but this is neglect and abuse and I will not tolerate any of my employees treating their children like this. You will make the time to treat your nephew correctly or not only will I report you for abuse, you will lose your job and I will blacklist you in every country I own a company in so no one will hire you!" Darian Cronos said without truly raising his voice but emphasizing everything he said nothing less. "Into the kitchen now and we will discuss this. The children do not need to hear it. Jack, stay here and entertain Harry please."

"Of course, Dad." Jack smiled as his parents followed Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia into the kitchen. A rather pointed discussion could be heard, but Harry couldn't tell exactly what they were saying. Dudley came over and pushed Harry up against the wall.

"You're in so much trouble now you freak. Dad is going to kill you for coming out of your cupboard."

"I doubt that once my dad is done with him I am pretty sure your father won't be doing anything to Harry anytime soon. " Dudley turned toward Jack and then balked, for Jack was twirling a coin between his fingers which wouldn't be impressive except the coin was glowing and changing colors. Dudley squeaked then turned tail and ran up the stairs and the door to his bedroom could be heard slamming.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked

"Magic."

"But magic isn't real; Uncle Vernon has always said so."

"Magic is real Harry, and its everywhere you look." Jack said smiling, and then he flipped the coin into the air and caught it in his palm opening his hand almost as quickly as he closed it. The coin was gone and Harry had no idea where it had gone. Jack turned his hand over and made a fist. Suddenly he was flipping the coin between his fingers again. Harry was flabbergasted, how had he done that?

"See Harry, Magic." Harry just stared. He couldn't believe it. Was Uncle Vernon wrong, was magic real? Harry didn't know what to think, but for some reason deep inside him he felt it had to be true. Not knowing what to say Harry just sat there as Jack continued to flip the coin between his fingers. Eventually Jack's parents came back out with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon who both looked very pale.

"Now Dursley, we aren't in the country very often, but I will be sending someone by occasionally to make sure Harry here is being treated right. Now thank you for dinner but we need to be off. Come along Jack."

"Nice to meet you Harry, I'm sure we will run into each other again." Jack said as his family walked out the front door. Harry stared after them wondering what would come of the strange visit. He was pretty sure his life wasn't going to be the same anymore.

* * *

August 27, 1987: International Wizarding Gazette

**International Businessman Darian Cronos Dies in Car Crash!**

_Renowned wizard and businessman Darian Cronos and his wife Emily were killed early this morning in the streets of muggle London when the muggle automobile they were riding in crashed. How this happened and why they were unable to escape the crash with magic in still unknown. Investigators from both the British Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards are working to find answers to this tragedy. This has been complicated of course by the muggle authority's interest in the case. Darian Cronos and his wife are well known in both the Wizarding and muggle world for their numerous businesses, charity foundations, and land ownership in most countries in the world, most notably Great Britain and the United States of America. Alumni of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Slytherin House, Darian Cronos was considered by most to be the greatest wizard of his generation. Many consider him to be as powerful as Albus Dumbledore after he single handedly stopped an attack on Diagon Alley by the Dark Lord You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters. Though not many details of the incident are known though shortly after Mr. Cronos confronted the Dark Lord he retreated and the attack ceased. Emily Cronos, a former member of Ravenclaw House at Hogwarts, is best known for her work in the relief efforts in Great Britain after the fall of the Dark Lord. It is a great loss to the world as a whole to have this great couple stolen from us. Their seven year old son Jack survives them as he was at the families London townhouse at the time of the crash. He is currently in the care of his godfather Lucius Malfoy at his family home in Wiltshire. What the young Cronos heir's plans for the future are though is unknown at this time. Anymore information about this tragedy will be printed as we receive it._

* * *

September 1, 1987: Malfoy Manor

Lucius Malfoy looked out from the window of his study on to the gardens below. His normally lively godson was just standing there looking out at the grounds as still as a statue. Not even Draco could get his mind off his parent's death, not that Draco wasn't still down about it as well, Darian being his godfather. Damn it all why did Darian have to die? They had been best friends since Hogwarts even if they didn't agree on most things politically. They had raised their sons together; Jack and Draco were practically brothers. Narcissa was never going to get over Emily's death they had been so close. Sighing Lucius picked up his glass of fire whiskey and sipped it. Darian had helped him stay out of Azkaban for Merlin's sake, though he had never really forgiven Lucius for becoming a death eater in the first place. That had been quite the argument; they hadn't talked for months afterward. He still asked Lucius to be Jack's godfather though. They just avoided the topic of the war, especially after Darian made it very clear that he was not going to get involved on either side. But they were gone now in a muggle car accident no less. That confused Lucius most of all. After the war had ended Darian had insisted that Lucius get to know the muggle world better, and had taken on a tour of all his businesses in the muggle world to see what they were capable of and how they operated. Lucius couldn't help but be honestly impressed with everything he had seen, but he still hadn't reconciled that trip with his views on muggles and blood purity yet though. The main thing he knew from that trip was that that wreck should not have killed his friend. Lucius had no idea what magic could have been involved that would have prevented Darian from averting his and Emily's deaths. Damn it Darian was more powerful then the Dark Lord or Dumbledore, not that he ever used that power. He was too much of a good man, he didn't seek control or power of any sort, only seeking to do everything he could to help others. Lucius turned back to the window. Jack was so much like his father, if his parent's death didn't destroy him. If Jack fell apart Draco would soon follow he looked up to Jack so much. That unnerved Lucius sometimes that his godson had more influence over Draco then he did. He had raised Draco in the pureblood ways like his father had raised him. Jack though had his father's views, that there was no difference in blood and that magic power and personality were better measures of a person's worth. Darian had never begrudged Lucius his views, but never gave credibility to the idea of blood purity. It infuriated Lucius to no end, but now though he needed to be there for his godson, the mystery surrounding his friends death and their old arguments could wait for now. "Dobby!"

"Yes master?" said that house elf as he popped into the room bowing.

"Go tell my godson to come up to my study."

"Of course, right away master" Dobby popped away and Lucius watched as he appeared in the garden and told Jack to come up. Jack turned and looked up at him then turned and began walking toward the manor. Those eyes were just as piercing as his father's, like they can see all the way into your soul, Lucius thought shivering. He had always tried to display an aura of power and authority to those around him, and he succeeded well if he did say so himself, but Darian and Jack had that aura without trying. It was one of the things that had attracted Lucius to Darian at Hogwarts when they first met, as it was the same kind of thing that attracted him to the Dark Lord. Lucius rubbed his left arm almost reflexively. It was not time to think about the Dark Lord though. He needed to figure out how to get Jack out of the state he was in and to convince him to stay at the manor for the time being. It would be better for his godson to stay with them for now, and probably until Hogwarts, four years away. He would be safe here and hopefully out of reach of whoever killed his parents. Lucius looked up as the door to his study opened. Jack stepped in and walked right up to one of the chairs in front of the desk and sat down.

"You wanted to see me godfather?"

"Jack, I want to talk about how you are doing. You have been quieter then I have ever seen you. I don't mean to say that you shouldn't grieve but this does not seem like you."

"I know Uncle Lucius. It has been a lot to deal with, more then you know. I can't believe they are gone. Its' too soon, they were so young, I'm still so young. It shouldn't have happened."

"I know Jack, I wish there was something I could do to bring them back but there isn't. Their death will hang over us for a long time. But we will keep on living to honor them and their memory."

"Yes and to figure out who killed them. It might take me years Uncle, but I will find was responsible."

Lucius choked, "How do you know they were killed? Why are you so sure?"

Jack looked directly at him, "You know how powerful my father was and I know better than you what he was capable of. My parents wouldn't have been killed in that wreck unless someone had intentionally prevented them from escaping. You know how good of an enchanter my father was. Both he and mom had multiple artifacts on them at all times not to mention portkeys that could have saved their lives. No Uncle, someone neutralized all the ways my parents could have magically saved themselves and when I find them I will kill them." Lucius nodded and then looked away. There would no be way to talk Jack out of revenge, and he was right anyway, his parents had to have been murdered. But the look on his godson's face unnerved him a little bit, the intensity and determination was to mature for someone his age. That was something to deal with at another time.

"Jack, I also wanted to talk about your living arrangements. Narcissa and I would feel a lot more comfortable if you stayed at the manor with us, and I am sure Draco would love to have you here as well."

"No, I am sorry Uncle. I am going to go live at the family manor. It's safe and secure, don't worry, and I will make sure to come and visit, but I can't stay in England right now. I will come back to go to Hogwarts so Draco will be happy."

"Draco will be going to Drumstrang as you well know." Lucius stated.

"No offense or anything Uncle but Aunt Narcissa is going to win that argument hands down. You don't stand a chance." Jack said grinning. It was the first time Lucius had seen him look happy since the accident, better not to argue with him then.

"Will you at least tell me where that manor of yours is?"

"If you could never get it out of my father why do you think I am going to tell you? No it's a family secret, only our family knows how to get there, which makes it the safest place in the world for me to be, and you're not going to convince me otherwise. I am going to leave after dinner tonight by the way." With that Jack turned and left the room still grinning.

"Well at least he seems to be in a better mood." Lucius turned and sat down at his desk. Darian and Jack were infuriatingly alike. He couldn't talk either of them out of anything they did want to do or tell him, so he had stopped trying years ago. Hopefully Narcissa and Draco would take the news of Jack leaving well. He would be safe at least. Lucius knew the location of all the Cronos family homes except their manor; even the Dark Lord hadn't been able to find that. Jack would be safe there; Lucius just had to make sure he did come to visit. He wouldn't here the end of it from Narcissa and Draco otherwise.


	2. The First Step Towards the Future

**Author's Note:** This is my first fan fiction but hopefully it turns out well. Parts of this Chapter might be verbatim out of _Philosopher's Stone_ for accuracy's sake I don't mean to plagiarize just give credit to cannon. On further note I don't have a beta. I am trying to go through this several times to make sure I catch things but I might not get everything.

**Addendum 2/5/10: **I have re-edited everything I have written up until chapter 12 and am reposting it before starting on the new chapter tomorrow. Mainly just fixed some grammatical errors and a few word choices that bugged me as I reread it to reference things.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1: The First Step Towards the Future**

July 24, 1991: Number 4 Privet Drive

Harry James Potter was nervous to tell the truth. Last month when he and his relatives had gone to the zoo for Dudley's birthday, while they were in though reptile house though something weird happened while they were looking at a display of a boa constrictor, the snake had talked to Harry, and Harry talked right back. This of course freaked his relatives out to say the least. Harry hadn't even realized he wasn't speaking English until his uncle had yelled at him to stop the hissing. The drive home had been remarkably tense. Harry was used to strange things happening to him, like the time his aunt had forcibly shaved his head when she heard the neighbors complaining about how unruly his messy hair made him look. He complained and pleaded to try and stop his aunt from doing it but she shaved his head anyway and he went to bed without any hair. When he woke up in the morning though his hair was back to the way it used to be. Aunt Petunia was furious but she never tried to shave his head again. Or there was the time when he was eight and he sneezed and his teacher's hair turned blue. His teacher never suspected him by when Aunt Petunia heard about it she just stared at Harry for awhile then turned away with a look in her eye that told him he had caused it for sure.

This though was a different story, this had happened in a crowded zoo, and more than anything his family hated to appear anything but normal. Harry wondered how bad his punishment was going to be. Granted ever since his Uncle's boss had yelled at him about his treatment of Harry, his relatives had grudgingly treated him better. He had moved from the cupboard under the stairs to the spare bedroom and no longer had to dress in Dudley's hand-me downs but in clothes that fit and got plenty of food to eat. His uncle even stopped punishing him unless he directly disobeyed the rules that Dudley had to follow as well, which Harry avoided doing at all cost. Mr. Cronos, true to his word had sent a man from his company around to check up on Harry, which had insured his better treatment. Even after Mr. Cronos and his wife died in a car accident a year later someone still came around a few times a year to check up on how Harry was being treated. It usually wasn't the same person twice but it seem enough to keep Mr. Cronos's threat hanging over Uncle Vernon's head Thinking back on when the Cronos family visited the Dursley's, Harry thought about their son Jack. He had been the first kid to ever be nice to Harry and he had also given him an idea of why strange things happened to Harry. It was magic. Jack had told Harry it existed even though his uncle had always said it didn't and showed him by making a coin disappear and changing its color. Harry had read every book he could find on stage magic after that. Even the explanations for sleight of hand hadn't explained what Jack had done, so Harry came to believe magic existed, and better yet he could do it, though not consciously yet. He had also come to believe the low pulsing hum he had felt ever since he met Jack was his own magic. One weird thing that happened occasionally though, was that he would see flows of different colors merging and separating around him in the world. They appeared in people, plants, and buildings, almost anything really. These flashes were rare but every time they happened Harry felt like he was looking into a different world maybe even a world of magic. He didn't mention this to his aunt and uncle though.

Even though his relatives had stopped outright denying that magic existed after the Cronos family had visited, they always clammed up and looked rather put out when Harry asked about it. Harry understood though, magic wasn't normal for them and the Dursley's were a normal family thank you very much. That led Harry back to talking to the snake. Even though he didn't think anyone had heard him other than his relatives he had known he would be punished for not acting normal in public. The only punishment though had been a stern lecture from his uncle about not doing that in front of anyone again. He still expected to be punished though. Especially with how his aunt and uncle were acting as it got closer to his birthday. They seemed more tense than usual, which was saying something. Plus they had been gushing over Dudley going Uncle Vernon's old private school Smeltings, but not saying where Harry was going to go. In fact every time Harry had asked where he was going to go to school next year they refused to answer and changed the topic of conversation. It all made Harry very nervous. So when Uncle Vernon sent him to get the mail that morning he was glad to get out of the tense atmosphere.

As he picked up the mail and sorted through it he froze. There was an envelope with his name on it. It was addressed to him at the smallest bedroom of number 4 in emerald ink, weird. The envelope was older heavy parchment, and it had no stamp or return address. Harry turned it over and saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter _H_. That was really strange. Harry walked into the kitchen and handed the rest of the mail to Uncle Vernon while still staring at the weird letter almost afraid to open it. Aunt Petunia looked up and saw the letter in Harry's hand.

"Harry please sit down. We need to talk to you before you open that letter." Harry looked at his aunt questioningly and sat down at the table. Both his aunt and uncle looked very strained, and Dudley just looked confused. He set the envelope down in front of him and waited for his aunt to continue.

"There is something we haven't told you about your parents, well a few things really. Most importantly the reason that strange things keep happening to you is magic. See my sister, your mother, was a witch and your father was a wizard." Aunt Petunia talked as if she really hadn't wanted to talk to Harry about this, but that didn't matter. Magic was real, Jack really had been right! Harry was right to think that he was causing things to happen by magic, and his parents had been wizards! This was amazing and Harry was speechless, luckily Aunt Petunia kept talking.

"That letter is an invitation to go to the school for magic that your parents attended. We have been expecting it for a few weeks now. Now Vernon and I are going to allow you to go but understand this, we do not approve of magic. I don't want you discussing it in front of us or Dudley. When you are not at that school you will keep everything dealing with magic locked up in your room, and you will especially not discuss it in front of the neighbors you understand?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Well that explained the weird behavior. A school for magic! Harry couldn't put his excitement into words. He was going to learn to do magic! He didn't care about the restrictions. Honestly with his relatives he wasn't surprised. One question came to mind though.

"If my parents could do magic, why did they die in a car crash? " Harry asked.

"They didn't. They were murdered. I really don't know that much about what happened really and …..um….we didn't think that you were old enough to know before now. " Aunt Petunia answered hesitantly. Uncle Vernon shifted in his seat uncomfortably but didn't say anything. Murdered, why would his parents be murdered? If his aunt didn't know it was something to ask when he got to this school of magic.

"Can I open the letter now?"

"Go ahead Harry." Harry turned over the envelope that he had lain down in front of him and broke the seal. Pulling the letter out Harry began to read:

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

July 31, 1991: Number 4 Privet Drive

Harry was waiting anxiously in the parlor for the professor who was going to come and escort him to get his supplies for Hogwarts. While Harry was reading his letter Aunt Petunia had gone outside and brought in an owl of all things that had been sitting on the fence outside. She wrote a quick letter asking for someone to come help Harry get his supplies as his relatives had no idea where to get them. The next day they got another letter saying that a professor from the school would pick him up on his birthday to go shopping. So Harry was stuck in the parlor waiting. Finally a knock came at the door and Aunt Petunia went to answer it.

"Hello my name is Minerva McGonagall. I am a professor at Hogwarts and the deputy headmistress. You requested me come by to escort Mr. Potter to get his school supplies." Came a stern voice at the door.

"Of course please come inside. I am Harry's aunt, Petunia Dursley. Harry is waiting in the parlor."

Harry sat up in anticipation as Aunt Petunia and his professor walked through the door into the parlor. The professor was a very stern looking woman whose black hair was pulled back into a tight bun; she wore a pair of square spectacles and a tartan dress.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I am Professor McGonagall. I will be your transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. Before we go shopping is there anything you wish to ask about Hogwarts?"

"Not about Hogwarts Professor but if you know can you tell me about why my parents were murdered?" Harry asked softly. Professor McGonagall looked at Harry sadly and sighed.

"How much do you know?"

"Just that my parents were wizards and that someone murdered them. My aunt didn't know any more."

Aunt Petunia cut in, "Your Headmaster Dumbledore left me a letter that said that my sister and her husband had been killed by an evil wizard and that I needed to take in my nephew for his safety. There wasn't any other information that I could make sense of, just that Harry was only safe in my care."

"Hmm, well it would be best to start at the beginning then. For a long time there has been a rift between pureblood wizards, those whose entire family have always been wizards and those such as your mother Harry who were the first in their family to have magic who are called muggleborn. Some of the older pureblood families, but not all of course feel that those that have any muggle blood in their veins to be inferior and not worthy of being able to learn magic. Muggle is the wizarding term for those without magic. Twenty years ago a wizard arose as a champion of the anti-muggle cause and gathered a group of followers. He became a Dark Lord and tortured and killed anyone who stood against him. Your mother and father fought against him and his followers. On Halloween when you where one year old the Dark Lord attacked your parents home and killed them while they were trying to protect you. When he attempted to kill you though, his curse backfired and destroyed him. You are the only living person to have survived that curse, the Killing Curse, and are quite famous because of it. That is also why you have that scar on your forehead. " McGonagall stopped explaining and sat back waiting for Harry to respond. Harry sat there frozen as a green light flashed across his vision and a cold laugh rang in his ears. It scared him and after the story the professor had told he didn't want to think about what it could mean.

"What happened to this Dark Lord?" Harry finally asked.

"He disappeared, vanished. Most people think he is dead, others think he is only temporarily defeated. No one knows for sure as he was capable of unimaginable magic and the killing curse has never been rebounded so no one knows if that could have cause something unexpected to happen. Most of the wizarding world treats the Dark Lord as defeated and gone. No one speak his name because of the fear his reign still hangs over the world even if it is ten years over."

"What was his name then Professor and what do people call him then if they don't say his name?"

"People call him You-Know-Who, but his real name was Voldemort."

Harry sat back for a minute so this Voldemort killed his parents but got killed when he tried to kill Harry and apparently Harry was famous for it, go figure. Well not much he could do about it right now. It would be worth looking into more when he got to Hogwarts though, but he had to get there first.

"Thank you for telling me Professor. I think that's all the questions I have for now can we go get my stuff for school?"

"Of course Mr. Potter. Now Mrs. Dursley, this should only take a few hours then I will return with your nephew. The train to Hogwarts leaves at 11:00 AM on the morning of September 1 from Kings Cross Station in London. Did you ever accompany your sister to the train?" Asked McGonagall.

"Yes I remember. You walk through the wall between platforms nine and ten. I will makes sure he gets there in time." Aunt Petunia responded. She then nodded to Professor McGonagall then left the room.

"Good then Mr. Potter lets be off. We will be taking a portkey to a pub at the entrance to Diagon Alley where will be doing your shopping."

"Ah professor what money will I be using to get my supplies? My aunt and uncle didn't give me anything." Harry asked

"Don't worry Mr. Potter, your parents left money in trust for you at Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Your family was rather well off so you will have no trouble getting your supplies. The bank will be our first stop when we get to the Alley. Now if you will kindly grab on to this portkey and hold tightly we will be on our way." After she finished talking the professor held out a silver ring about 4 inches in diameter for Harry to grab. When he did she pulled a stick of wood from her pocket which Harry assumed was her wand based on the supply list that had come with his acceptance letter. She then proceeded to tap the ring with the wand and said "_Portus_." Instantly Harry felt like a giant hook attached to his navel and pulled him into a world of swirling color. As Harry was pulled along he gaped, this was sort of like the flows of color he saw sometimes. Before he could think of it further they stopped abruptly and Harry's feet hit the ground. His hold on the ring that Professor McGonagall still held was the only thing that kept him standing. Regaining his balance he looked around and saw they were on a street in London standing directly in front of a door to a pub. People passing by on the street didn't seem to realize they had just appeared from nowhere.

"Now Mr. Potter this is the Leaky Cauldron, a pub that serves as the main entrance from muggle London to Diagon Alley. As you might notice the area in front of the pub as well as the building itself is hidden from the view of muggles. Now please look around and try to familiarize yourself with the area so that if you ever need to get here you know where to go."

Harry looked around and was pretty sure he knew where they were from when his relatives had brought him to London a few times. He was pretty sure he even seen the pub before but hadn't realized that no one else could. It was a small place and looked a lot grubbier than all the buildings around it. Harry was pretty sure it would be hard to pick out if you weren't looking right out it even if you could see it.

"Ok Professor I'm ready."

"Good Mr. Potter now let's head through the pub."

Harry followed Professor McGonagall in to the dark of the small pub. There didn't seem to be many people there. One notable person though was the tallest man Harry had ever seen. He was a giant, towering over everyone in the room and had a wild shaggy beard that covered his face. As they walked towards him he turned around.

"Professor McGonagall what are you doing here?" The giant asked.

"Oh hello Hagrid. I am escorting Mr. Potter here to get his supplies." McGonagall replied. "Harry this is Rubeus Hagrid the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. You will be seeing him again when you get to school."

"Harry Potter, my word I haven't seen you since you were a baby! It's great to meet you after so long. I would stay and chat but I have an errand to run for Dumbledore. You know the one Professor. I need to stop off and get to slug repellant for Professor Sprout first so I need to get moving. See you at Hogwarts Harry!" He then shook Harry's hand rather forcefully and left the pub through the back. McGonagall shook her head and made to follow but apparently hearing Harry's name had caused everyone in the pub to rush over and attempt to shake his hand. Even McGonagall's stern protest didn't deter them too much and it took twenty minutes to get out of the pub. Harry did get to meet another one of his professors though, a Professor Quirrell. He was a very nervous man who stuttered and wore a purple turban. Harry didn't think he was going to be that good of teacher, but McGonagall only shook her head and said he had a bad scare on sabbatical and hadn't got over it yet. Dismissing it for now Harry followed the professor into the back alley of the pub. There she tapped a certain brick with her wand three times and a hole appeared forming an archway which they proceeded to step through.

"Welcome Mr. Potter to Diagon Alley."

Before Harry was one of the most amazing things he had ever seen. Shops of all kinds filled with things he had never seen before lined the alley. Broomsticks, cauldrons, owls, and many other things completely new to him fill the store fronts they walked past making their way towards the back of the Alley. Before them rose a great building made of white marble which stood imposingly at the end of the alley where lanes split off and disappeared in different directions.

"This is Gringotts Bank, Mr. Potter, it is run by the goblins. Please try to be polite. Now let's go inside." Said McGonagall as walked up to the large bronze doors flanked by goblins.

* * *

July 31, 1991: Diagon Alley, Ollivander's Fine Wands

"Master Ollivander, it's good to see you again."

"Ahh, Master Cronos. How good to see you, though I have been expecting you. It has been too long, my condolences on the death of your parents." Said a rather old looking man with unblinking silver eyes.

"Thank you. You can drop the Master Cronos though, its' just Jack. You have been a friend of the family for far too long to be standing on ceremony. " Jack said strolling farther in to the shop.

"Very true, it has been as awfully long time. I still remember your ancestor helping me set up my first wand shop. It has served as a very entertaining hobby over the years. I assume you are here for your false focus?"

"Yes, if you have it done. It can't really be called a false focus with the level of your craftsmanship though. I'm sure it's a masterwork in its own right; it will just never be the focus I truly rely on. I am not quite ready to create that yet."

"Hmm, a focus such as a wand, no matter the craftsmanship, has never truly worked well for your family, though I thank you for the complement. I do have yours completed though as your father requested and it was quite a tricky one at that. Sylph wood and a wind dragon heartstring with lacing of mythril and raw crystal to channel power. Truly a beautiful work if I do say so myself, and it should work with your 'talents' with no problem." Ollivander said taking a wand of light brown wood whose grain almost seemed to shift as it moved through the air and had veins of silver metal running through it out of its case and showing o Jack.

"Truthfully one of my best works, even better than your father's come to that." Ollivander stated proudly.

"Thank you very much. I had the goblins move the payment into your account as usual. Speaking of my particular 'talents' though, someone quite interesting has shown ability for that particular 'talent.' It rather surprised me to be honest but it's going to make the years to come very interesting." Jack said while taking the wand from Ollivander and waving it, causing a sliver wind to form in the shop creating intricate patterns in the air.

"And who could possibly have manifested as that 'talent', Jack?" questioned Ollivander barely giving the wind a second glance.

"Oh look out the window and see. He's right in front of the shop now."

As Ollivander stared out the front of his shop, he watched Professor McGonagall walk by with a boy with messy black hair. As the boy turned to look towards the side of the Alley that Ollivander's shop was on he caught sight of deep emerald green eyes behind a pair of glasses and a lightning bolt scar. They continued on down the Alley towards Gringotts.

"Oh my, Harry Potter of all people! How can you be so sure? You wouldn't mention this to me if you weren't sure."

"I met him with my parents when we went to visit the manager of a company my father bought of all things five years ago. I felt it the second I grabbed his hand and my mother confirmed it. My parents did their best to protect him before they died, and now it's up to me." Jack looked out following Harry as he walked out of sight then shook his head. "Can you contact me about which wand he picks it might be important."

"Of course. As always I won't get involved past this, but you're right. The next few years will be very interesting. You will have your hands full."

"I know. Thank you again Master Ollivander. I wish you well." With that Jack turned and walked out of the store and turned to head in the opposite direction of Gringotts.

"Well, well. Mr. Potter I am now looking forward to your visit to my shop even more." Ollivander's eyes glistened as he turned around headed to the back of his shop.

* * *

**AN:** Ok a few things here. A lot of the descriptions were as close to cannon as possible, some even verbatim, I had my copy of the first book open as I wrote this. As to McGonagall coming to escort Harry, Petunia addressed the return letter requesting assistance to McGonagall since she was the one who sent the letter. So she took charge of the situation and went herself. Dumbledore sent Hagrid because Harry never sent a response and he was headed out to get the stone anyway. Plus I am of the group of people that are at least wary of all Dumbledore's motives in sending Hagrid and how that choice affected Harry's view of the wizarding world. McGonagall on the other hand is precise and to the point,

and unbiased on everything but Quidditch and Umbridge. Thus she will leave Harry with a pretty open view point heading to Hogwarts, with no prejudice against any house. As to her saying Voldemort without flinching, I have two things to say. First I can't remember what she does in the books. Secondly I personally view her as a strong willed women who would agree with Dumbledore that you should not fear saying a name.

As for Petunia there are several things to say. One is as far as I can remember we never find out what exactly Dumbledore wrote her so I took liberty with what she could tell Harry. As to her knowledge of owl post and Platform 9 ¾, remember from Deathly Hallows she didn't become bitter and hateful until a few years after Lily started Hogwarts, so I am going to assume that Lily wrote her once or twice at least so she would know about owl post and that she saw Lily to the train at least once or at least to the portal and saw Lily go through. I can't remember exactly what Deathly Hallows to say about that and I don't know where my copy is right now. This story is going to be AU enough, a lot, that it doesn't matter to me all that much anyway. As to the reason why the Dursleys where willing to tell Harry about magic and Hogwarts take your guess but it will come up in chapter two or early chapter three depending on how long Diagon Alley takes to write.

Alright I hope that answers some questions and comments I am sure people would have made. Feel free to review with any other questions or things you want me to clarify. I will try to reply either directly or in the next chapter. Speaking of which

**Review Reply:**

TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep: First Review thanks. So to answer your questions:

Jack's fathers threats will be discussed in more depth real soon. Basically at the same time as I cover why the Dursleys told Harry about magic.

Well I think this chapter covered if the threats worked or not so I hope it satisfied you.

As to your last two questions, who was involved in the death of Jack's parents and why is very important to the story, but probably won't be touched on for awhile. Keep it in mind but it's a more long term plan of mine. I needed to cover it in the prologue to introduce them, alter Harry's situation, and then get them out of the way and for the characterization of Lucius Malfoy it allowed which help to provide background for Jack, Draco, and Lucius.

I'm glad you're looking forward to this chapter. Hope you liked it!

mirroreddark


	3. The Road into a Strange New World

**Author's Note:** Ok we are moving along. Shopping in Diagon and to the Hogwarts Express. I am going to skim over Harry at Gringotts as much as possible because I dislike reading fanfiction that spends too much time reiterating the book's plot without any originality. I skimmed way to close to that last chapter in my opinion as it is.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter everything original is mine.

**Chapter 2: The Road into a Strange New World **

July 31, 1991: Diagon Alley

Gringotts had been one of the strangest and most interesting experiences of Harry's life. Immediately through the main bronze doors had been a set of silver doors with an inscription on them:

"_Enter, Stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding mare than treasure there."_

McGonagall had said that no one had ever successfully stolen anything from Gringotts when Harry had asked about the inscription. She also said that some of the vaults where guarded by dragons of all things. The goblins that ran the bank had been the shortest tempered beings Harry had ever met. He was glad McGonagall had warned him to be polite. After the roller coaster like cart ride to his vault Harry had been awed at the amount of gold inside. Piles and piles of galleons, sickles, and knuts that were all Harry's. The professor had helped Harry collect an amount that was appropriate for his supplies and for the school year. After they rode the cart back and thanked Griphook, the goblin that had taken them down to the vault, they quickly left the building. They had passed Hagrid on their way out. As they exited the bank McGonagall steered him towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When they got to the door McGonagall stopped.

"Now Mr. Potter, I am going to wait out here while you go in and get fitted for your school robes. Just tell Madam Malkin that you are starting at Hogwarts. When you get done come out and we will go get the res t of your supplies." So Harry walked into the robe store alone and a little nervous. A squat witch dressed in mauve came up to him; she had to be Madam Malkin. Smiling she asked,

"Hogwarts dear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well come on up then. There is another young man in here being fitted up just now."

Towards the back of the shop standing on a footstool was a pale blond headed boy with a pointed face. Madam Malkin steered Harry onto another footstool next the boy and slipped a black robe over his head. One of her assistants began to adjust it so it fit Harry correctly.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "My first year."

"Same here, though of course my parents both went there so I know what to expect mostly. Their off buying my supplies while I get fitted. Hopefully I'll be able to convince them to look at racing brooms though."

"Well my parents went to Hogwarts too," Harry started, "but they died when I was real young, so I lived with my muggle relatives. They didn't tell me about magic till my Hogwarts letter came. I had some idea about it but wasn't a hundred percent sure until they told me. Professor McGonagall is helping me buy all my supplies."

"Wow I can't imagine not knowing about magic my whole life. My parents don't really care for muggles, but I'm not really sure about it. My best friend has no problem with them, he argues about it constantly with my father. It's pretty entertaining really." The boy said passively. Madam Malkin came up to him and told him he was done so he jumped down. "Well it was nice to meet you. I'll see you at Hogwarts; I hope we end up in the same house. "And with that he walked out of the store. Harry thought he seemed like a nice enough boy, well he will probably get to know him better at Hogwarts.

A few minutes later Harry was done and walked out with his new robes and found Professor McGonagall sitting on a bench outside reading a book. When she saw him she put the book into her pocket and motioned him to follow her. As they began walking Harry asked her about the houses at Hogwarts, since the other boy hadn't had time to explain.

"At Hogwarts the students are divided into four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. They are named after the four Founders of the school. New students are sorted into one of the four houses at the welcoming feast. You live in your house dormitory for the remainder of your time at Hogwarts. You have classes with your housemates and they become like a second family while you're at school." After that they picked up the rest of his supplies at the various stores around the Alley, including a trunk for Harry to store it all in. Finally McGonagall said that they were going to go to a shop called Ollivander's to get Harry his wand. It was the item on the list that Harry was most looking forward to getting. Finally near the back of the Alley by Gringotts they came upon Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. It was the smallest shop they had been to in the Alley, the only display in the window was a single wand lying on a faded purple cushion. McGonagall stopped right in front of the door and turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter before we go in I feel the need to warn you, Mr. Ollivander is a bit eccentric. More so than a lot of wizards so don't be too put out if he behaves a little…odd." With that she opened the door and led him inside. The front of the shop was narrow and the walls were lined with shelves of narrow boxes. There was a single chair by the front window which McGonagall seated herself on. A bell had rang when they came in so Harry just stood there waiting for Mr. Ollivander to appear. Suddenly from apparently nowhere a soft voice spoke.

"Why good afternoon Mr. Potter, I've been expecting you for awhile now. " Ollivander said from his position directly in front of Harry. Harry couldn't begin to fathom how he had got there without him noticing, and a quick glance at the professor showed she seemed to be just as startled as he was.

"Er, Hello sir. I'm here to get a wand."

"Of course, of course. Its seems just the other day that your parents were in here to buy their wands, but let's not get sidetracked. I am very interested to see which of my wands will suit you Mr. Potter, because it is the wand that chooses the wizard you see." And with that he turned around and moved towards the shelves of wand boxes. Professor McGonagall was right, he was very odd. Harry had been drawn into his silver unblinking eyes. He couldn't look away and he couldn't do anything but listen to his words which came out slowly, clearly and deliberately, like a river flowing continuingly with nothing blocking its flow. Before Harry had time to really get his head around it, Ollivander was back in front of him putting a wand in his hand and telling him to wave it. When nothing happened it was snatched from his hand and replaced by another. This continued until Harry felt like he had waved every wand in the store. After Ollivander had put the last wand Harry had tried back in its box he turned to Harry and stared at him. If it was possible the stare was more penetrating then before. This continued for a minute before Ollivander silently walked into the backroom of his shop and came back with another wand box. He opened it and held the wand inside out to Harry. The moment Harry touched it the low pulsing hum of his magic that he always felt under his skin started rapidly pulsing and a warmth spread out from his hand to his entire body. When he waved the wand streaks of light burst from the tip of the wand and danced in the air around him. Behind him McGonagall gasped and Harry watched amazed only breaking his gaze away from the lights when Ollivander began to speak again.

"Very interesting Mr. Potter, very interesting, you see I remember every wand I have ever sold. The wand you hold in your hand is made of holly, eleven inches long, with a phoenix feather core. The phoenix that gave the feather your wand only ever gave one other. That wand was the wand used to give you your scar. Very curious, very curious." Ollivander paused for a moment then continued. "I am sorry to say that I sold the wand that did that. Well Mr. Potter there is not any doubt now. You are destined for great things. For You-Know-Who did great things, terrible for sure, but great. Mr. Potter don't look so distressed, power is only a tool. The character of the wizard is what determines the use of power more than anything else. Now that will be seven galleons for your wand."

Harry and Professor McGonagall left Ollivanders rather subdued. Harry wasn't really sure what to make of the encounter or the story behind his wand. Luckily shortly after they left the store Hagrid appeared holding an owl cage.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Hagrid said as he handed over the cage. Inside was a beautiful snowy owl. And immediately all the worry from the meeting with Ollivander was cast aside. With everything now bought Harry and McGonagall took the portkey back to Number 4. After helping Harry move his trunk and owl cage up to his room Harry walked Professor McGonagall to the door.

"Now Mr. Potter one final thing before I leave. As an underage wizard you are not allowed to practice magic outside of Hogwarts. You may read your textbooks, but no wand work or potion making, understand?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good now it has been a pleasure Mr. Potter, have a good time for the remainder of your summer and I will see you at Hogwarts on the first of September."

"Goodbye Professor" and then Harry watched as she walked out the front door, turned in place on the front step, and disappeared.

* * *

September 1, 1991: Number 4 Privet Drive

Harry was barely able to contain his excitement, today was the day he would be going to Hogwarts!

He had spent the last month looking through all his textbooks and dreaming about it would be like when he was able to practice the spells that he had been reading about. His trunk was packed and Hedwig, his owl, was in her cage. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had not been to happy with him bringing home an owl, but since he kept her in his room and only let her out at night to hunt they really couldn't complain too much. Dudley was avoiding him and Uncle Vernon did his best to pretend Harry didn't exist more than usual so August was even more peaceful than normal. Finally Aunt Petunia called for him to come down so that they could leave for Kings Cross Station. He was off to Hogwarts!

* * *

September 1, 1991: Platform 9 ¾ 9:50 AM

"Come on Jack lets go find a compartment!" Draco Malfoy said practically vibrating he was so excited.

"Draco do please try and act more dignified," groaned Lucius Malfoy, "There are people watching and you should be acting more like a pureblood heir."

"Of course father, but I don't see you yelling at Jack."

"Well Jack is behaving himself for one…."

"And I don't tend to listen to you anyway Uncle Lucius" said Jack as he caught up to them.

"There is that you ungrateful whelp. Now you two behave yourself and owl us as soon as you get settled in after the feast with the results of the sorting."

"Of course father," Draco said impatiently, "Now come on Jack let's get on the train."

"Go on ahead and get a compartment Draco. The train doesn't leave for an hour. Anyway I need to wait for someone," Jack answered looking towards the portal entrance, "It should only be a few minutes anyway, I'll meet you on the train."

"Fine, hurray up though, I want to start establishing our place in the school. Goodbye father, tell mother I'll miss her. I'll make sure to write." With that Draco turned and headed off towards the Hogwarts Express. Jack just chuckled and turned to Lucius.

"Thank you for escorting us and all godfather, but you don't need to stick around. Tell Aunt Narcissa I will miss her."

"And if I am interested in whom you are waiting for?"

"Then you can mind your own business, it's something between myself and one of the new students, nothing dangerous or illegal. You needn't worry or care."

"Fine Jack. Take care of yourself and look after Draco won't you. Do you need me to take that mutt of yours back to the manor?"

"Fen, no. Its not like he wouldn't just show up at Hogwarts anyway. I'm taking him with me, I cleared it with Professor McGonagall, and of course I'll look out for Draco. He'll do fine you know , and it not likely we will end up in the same house so I'll do the best I can."

"Very well, I still don't know why you think you won't be in Slytherin, you're so much like your father its infuriating and he was a Slytherin."

"Now Uncle that would be telling and you know how I am with family secrets."

"Infuriating Brat. Fine I'll await your owl then, have a good trip." Lucius turned and apparated away.

"He is so much fun to irritate." Jacks said smiling then turned and went over to the wall near the portal entrance and leaned against it to wait.

* * *

September 1, 1991: Kings Cross Station

Harry and Aunt Petunia stepped into the area between platforms 9 and 10 of Kings Cross Station a little after 10 AM. Aunt Petunia led him up to a blank brick wall then stopped.

"Ok this is it. Your mother always just walked through this wall when she left for school. I am not going across with you but I will stay here till I am sure you are through the wall. Now your school allows students to stay over Christmas and Easter breaks. It would be easier for the family if you just stayed there, you understand," Harry nodded, "Good then I will see you next summer."

With that she stopped talking and stared at Harry expectantly. Well its not like he expected a warm send off.

"See you next summer Aunt Petunia." Then Harry turned took a deep breath and walked directly into the wall. As soon as he hit the wall he passed through onto Platform 9 ¾. Before him on the platform witches and wizards of all ages bustled about the platform loading things onto the scarlet steam engine parked at the platform. The Hogwarts Express was painted on a sign that hung over the train. The whole thing made Harry think he had stepped back in time not just into another world.

"Long time no see, Harry." When Harry turned to see who had addressed him he saw a boy his age with dirty blond hair dressed in black slacks and a dark blue button up shirt with a black robe over it that was open in the front. The weirdest thing was that even though there was no wind on the platform his hair and clothes seemed to rustle like he was standing in a gentle breeze. At his feet was what looked like a young silver wolf with deep forest green eyes that was darting in and out of the boy's legs. It wasn't till Harry looked at his eyes though that Harry realized who it was. He had only every met one person with those deep sapphire eyes before.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Harry couldn't believe it this was the kid who had first told Harry about magic. Of course he would go to Hogwarts, but Harry swore Uncle Vernon had said he moved to America after his parents were killed. America was sure to have its' own school for magic so why was Jack here going to Hogwarts?

"Glad you remembered me. You probably thought I was in the States right?" Harry nodded. "Well I was for part of the time but it's rather easier to get around in the wizarding world than the muggle one. Plus my godfather lives here in Britain and I am really close friends with his son, so I decided to come to Hogwarts. Well that and the fact my parents practically demanded I go there in their will, it was where they went after all. Come one let's get your stuff on the train then we can talk more."

"Ok, it's good to see you. You can't imagine how much your family coming over for dinner changed my life."

"Oh, I might have some idea." Jack said with a smile. Then he grabbed the other end of Harry's trunk while Harry held Hedwig's cage in his opposite hand and they began moving toward the train. When they were about half way there, the young wolf started darting between Harry's legs and sniffing at him, almost knocking him over. "Fen! Sorry about that, he just gets very excited about meeting new people. He seems to like you though so that's good." Fen had since moved away from Harry after being reprimanded and obediently walked next to Jack still happily looking around. "I was very glad McGonagall approved me bringing him. He has a habit of showing wherever I am no matter how well warded the place is whether I want him there or not." Jack had an exasperated but fond smile while he said that. Harry laughed. Finally they boarded the train and found an empty compartment to put Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage down in. Harry fell into one of the seats and relaxed.

"That's a beautiful owl by the way," Jack said as he shut and locked the compartment door, "We need to talk before people realize your here and come looking for the Boy-Who-Lived. Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Ok, I have really wanted to ask what your dad did to keep my Uncle in line even after he died. I mean people from one of your families companies came around but not that often and they usually called ahead. My family could have mistreated me and not been found out pretty easily."

"Right to the point then," Jack laughed and sat down on the seat opposite Harry, "Well that would be true if the only measures that my parents took were muggle. Since they were wizards, which probably didn't cross your mind as you didn't find out about magic for real until recently, they had more than muggle threats of your uncle losing his jobs in place to put pressure on your relatives. That's part of the reason that my parents took your aunt and uncle into the kitchen before they really talked to them. No one knows all the reasons Headmaster Dumbledore left you in the care of your relatives, and when it became obvious you didn't know about magic they weren't sure how to deal with the situation or what all his intentions were. They wanted to help you the best they could without drastically changing anything Dumbledore had set up if they could. So they threatened your parents to make sure that your situation improved without giving away the existence of magic to you. They revealed that they were wizards to your relatives, who apparently already knew about the magical world, and then put some enchantments on the house itself.

My father was a genius with enchantments, he laid them on without disturbing the wards that were already there for your protection. The enchantments he laid ensured that your relatives remembered and were subconsciously encouraged to treat you better, to feed you and clothe your better, and not to neglect you. Dad also put in place enchantments to ensure if they ever tried to reverse their treatment and start treating you badly again then someone from one of my father's companies in the area, a wizard, would know and stop by. The people who stopped by occasionally where only there to remind your aunt and uncle that those enchantments were still in place and to double check they were still strong, especially after my father died. My mother also made your relatives promise that even if they didn't before hand, they would tell you about magic when your Hogwarts letter showed up. In end your relatives were so terrified by just the idea they were being watched by wizards that the enchantments barely had to do anything."

"Wow," Harry was shocked, "Why did they do all that for me they didn't even know me!"

"Well that's not entirely true Harry. For one the entire wizarding world knows about your scar so you are instantly recognizable because of that and the story of your defeat of Voldemort, but also our mothers were close friends at Hogwarts even though my mother was two years ahead of yours. So when she recognized you by the scar she immediately wanted to help. Even on top of that, my parents were the kind of people that would do what they did for anyone in your situation whether they knew them or not. The only reason they didn't remove you outright was the fact Dumbledore placed you there."

They had known his parents! That alone was a lot for Harry to take in. Of course Jack's parents had been wizards, how else had Jack known about magic. Plus Jack's explanation of why his relatives couldn't treat him badly made sense when he thought about it. Uncle Vernon would be scared stiff to be watched by people who defied his concept of normal.

"Thank you for everything your family did for me. I mean just you telling me that magic was real, without everything else would have helped. I don't want to think what I would have thought about all the weird stuff that happened around me without the possibility of magic being real. And my life drastically improved after your family helped me. I don't want to think what school would have been like if Dudley had been still teasing me."

"Uh well your welcome, I got in so much trouble for telling you about magic though. I mean we were at a muggle house and you hadn't know about magic so technically it was illegal for me to show you that, not to mention me being underage. My parents were furious." Jack was blushing pretty badly and Harry could swear the noises Fen was making sounded like laughter.

"Oops. I sorry about your parents they seemed like very good people and they did so much for me…"

"Its ok Harry. It still hurts some but I have a lot to live for and they would want me to keep moving forward. "

Before they could say anything further though there was a loud knock on the door,

"Jack, are you in there?" A female voice came through the door.

"Daphne, it that you? What do you need?" Jack called back.

"Yes it's me. Can you come up front and calm Draco down? He is getting very aggravated you haven't shown up yet." Daphne called she sounded very irritated.

"Ugh, seriously, Ok I'm on my way. Go tell Draco I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Fine I'll go tell him. Hurry up though, you know how he gets." She then could be heard walking off down the train.

"Sorry Harry I need to go. Draco is my godfather's son. We're practically brothers and he's my best friend, but he is a real royal pain when he doesn't get his way. I told him I wouldn't be long but we really needed to talk. I'll go calm him down then come back."

"Ok go ahead its fine Jack." Harry said leaning back in the seat laughing, "I promise I won't throw a fit just because you're not here."

"Bah, well the train will be leaving pretty soon so get comfortable. Fen, stay here will you?"

Fen whined and then settled down next to Harry. "Ok I'll be back then. Seriously I can't believe he is already throwing a fit. We haven't even left yet..." Jack was mumbling as he unlocked the compartment door and stepped out closing it behind him. Harry started scratching Fen behind the ears. The talk with Jack had cleared up some things but raised more questions, especially about why the Headmaster put him at the Dursley and why did he have a say in Harry's life to begin with? At least he knew someone at Hogwarts already even though they had only met once before. Jack seemed to care about how he was doing and even had waited for him at the entrance to the platform. And his mother had known Harry's mom! Hopefully Harry would get to know more people at Hogwarts who could tell him about his parents. Suddenly the train horn blew and it began to slowly move forward. Well no turning back now, even if he hadn't considered it. He was off to Hogwarts.

* * *

**AN:** Ok on the way to Hogwarts finally. Jack and Harry have met again. I am still not entirely satisfied with that conversation but they will talk more later. The next chapter will cover the trip to Hogwarts and maybe the sorting. I am trying to keep these chapters around 4 thousand words so we will see how much I write for the trip. Most of the main cannon members of Harry's year will either make their debut in the next chapter or around the sorting. By the way I have been so productive because I was up all night nursing a head ache and basically never stopped typing, just starting the next chapter when I finished last one. I am not going to keep this pace most of the time. But I need a break for awhile before I start the next chapter.

**Review Response:**

TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep: Again my only review, though the speed I am putting these out at than anything else. I hope at least.

This hopefully covers any lingering questions about the Dursley's behavior toward Harry. If not let me know. I am not completely happy with it but I can't think of a way to improve the explanation in my sleep deprived state. I also hope the scene with Petunia and Harry at the portal shows that though they are treating him better the Dursleys still don't really care for him.

Yes Harry is going to be a Gryffindor. I going by the fact that without out the Dursleys pushing him down so much (He was able to do as well as possible in school and not be antagonized by Dudley and his gang constantly) his desire to prove himself is more of an average level and not quite as high as it was in cannon. Thus Slytherin isn't going to be such an appealing choice for the hat. If you then go with my interpretation of the hat's talk with Harry in that his ability to go into Slytherin or Gryffindor was about equal, the hat just preferred him in Slytherin, but let him choose, then Harry would be decidedly Gryffindor.

As for friendship with Draco probably eventually but not immediately. The will be antagonistic to a point, nowhere near the level of the books. Draco is a different person for growing up with Jack but it still influence by his father's view which are still close to Lucius Malfoy in the book. Jack and Harry will be friends that should be really obvious after this chapter. Jack is also looking out for Harry for other reason that will play a large part in the story later on but won't come out immediately.

The 'talent' , Yes Harry seeing the colors is a _part_ of it. The explanation of the that at least will probably happen pretty soon into their time at Hogwarts. Its only the first layer though.


	4. Companions on the Path of Life

**Author's Note:** Ok this is also probably the last chapter I will have the date and location on. Likely jumping a day at a time, or less, at points at Hogwarts would get too redundant.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter everything original is mine.

**Chapter 3: Companions on the Path of Life**

September 1, 1991: Hogwarts Express

The train had only been moving for about ten minutes when the door to the compartment Harry was sitting in slammed open, startling him. Two boys ran in, then slammed the door behind them and hid so they couldn't be seen from the hallway. They seemed to be a few years older than Harry, and had shocking red hair, and were definitely identical twins.

"Sorry, We…"

"Didn't realize that anyone …"

"Was in here. We're hiding…"

"from one of our brothers. He's…"

"a prefect and we got tired …."

"of him bossing us around."

Harry was saved from answering the twins when an older boy stopped in front of the compartment door. He looked in seeing only Harry and Fen, scowled and moved on down the corridor. He must have been the brother the twins were talking about. Harry could see the family resemblance especially the red hair, well at least the parts that weren't streaked neon purple and green.

"You got tired of being bossed around so you streaked his hair purple and green?"

"Yep," The twins replied grinning.

"That's great! I need to learn how to do that," Harry said laughing, "I'm Harry, by the way."

"We're Fred…

"and George. Nice to meet you. Is that your wolf sleeping there?'

"No, that he belongs to my friend who is off talking to someone in another part of the train."

"Cool, well thanks…"

"for letting us hide out in …."

"here. We need to go…."

"catch up with some friends."

"See you at Hogwarts!"

Their back and forth way of talking was going to take Harry awhile to get used to. Well might as well read one a book until Jack gets back.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Jack came back into the compartment. He collapsed into the seat across from Harry and groaned. Fen got up and jumped onto his lap demanding to be petted.

"That was annoying in so many was. Draco has the idea that we need to be 'in charge' of our year at Hogwarts or something like that. It's completely ridiculous but I haven't been able to convince him that I don't care about it, but no I need to sit and listen to plans for how to convince people to listen to us and our opinions. The funniest thing about it is he has no idea what he would do if he had power over the rest of the year, just that he wants it."

Harry laughed, "How did you get out of there then? Sounded like he wanted to keep you there for the rest of the train ride."

"I told him I needed to go the bathroom and I would be back in a few minutes. We'll see how long it takes him to catch on and come looking. My stupid godfather put the idea in his head. He supposedly was in charge of Slytherin while he was in school. Completely ridiculous really."

"Well your free until he comes looking for you again," Harry stated, "and drags you off for lessons on the importance of popularity and position. You missed it though, this set of twins came rushing in pretty soon after you left. They were hiding from their older brother because they streaked his hair neon colors. It flashed and switched colors and everything. It was great."

"Dang sorry I missed that," Jack sighed, "You'll probably meet Draco as soon as he realizes I'm not coming back anytime soon."

"That should be entertaining. What house do ….."

The rest of Harry's question was interrupted by a knock at the compartment door. Seeing as Fen had yet to leave Jack's lap, Harry put the book he had been reading before down and went to open the door. On the other side was a round faced boy and bushy haired girl.

"Have either of you seen a toad? Neville here lost one." The girl asked.

"Nope," Harry replied, "we'll let you know if we do."

"Oh, thank you. I'm Hermione and this in Neville. Our stuff is in the compartment next to the bathroom in the next car. "

"I'm Harry and this is Jack. Good luck finding the toad."

"Thanks," and then they left heading down the train to keep looking.

Harry and Jack went back to talking about various thing s from school to Jack's trips to all the countries he'd been to visit his father's companies. It was another hour before they were disturbed again. The door was thrown open and the boy Harry had met in Madam Malkin's was standing in the door looking incredibly pissed.

"Jack what the hell! You said you were just going to the bathroom! You've been gone for more than hour!"

"That took longer than I was expecting," Jack sighed, "Harry let me introduce you to Draco Malfoy; Draco this is Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? The Harry Potter! Why didn't you tell me he was on the train! Wait you're the kid from Malkin's! Why didn't you tell me you were Harry Potter?" Draco ranted.

"You didn't ask? And its' not like you introduced yourself anyway."

"Oh calm down Draco for Merlin's Sake," Jack rolled his eyes, "Come in and sit down."

"Why do you know Jack, Potter?"

"Harry, and we met when his family came over for dinner after his dad bought my uncle's company."

"Why the heck did your parents buy a muggle company Jack? I mean I guess from what you told me they're not horrible, but they can't be as good anything in the wizarding world. "

"Draco, We've talked about this, there really isn't any difference between people in the two worlds other than magic. Both worlds have a lot to offer." Jack answered.

"Yeah don't be so stuck up, broaden your horizons a little. There is a lot of cool stuff in the muggle world. The Wizarding world is amazing but it does seem to be stuck further in the past than the muggle world." Harry countered.

"There is no way the muggle world could ever be better than ours. And I'm not stuck up Potter."

"Ok, its not worth getting into Harry. Draco everyone doesn't have to agree with you, I keep telling you that," Jack said trying to stop the argument before it really started, "You two could get along if you tried."

"Well we are just going to disagree on that. If you're not going come back Jack, I am going to head back to the other compartment. Nice to see you again, Potter." With that Draco left.

"Sorry about that, the whole muggle issue is a sore topic between me and is family. "

"Its ok. He is a little stuck up and seems to be used to getting his way though." Harry replied, "I'll try to be nice to him."

"Don't worry he'll warm up to you eventually, especially since you had a civil conversation before you knew who each other were. "

"Yeah we did, still how do you deal with him all the time?"

"Very patiently."

* * *

Awhile later Harry had to head to the bathroom. While he was in there he found a toad lounging in the corner. Since it was probably the one that boy and girl from earlier had been looking for he picked it up. The girl, Hermione, had said they were only in the compartment next door. Knocking the boy from before, Neville, opened the door.

"Trevor! Thank you so much we had given up looking for him." Neville said excitedly while taking his toad back.

"No problem," Harry replied reaching up to scratch his head.

"Your Harry Potter!" came a voice that Harry didn't recognize. Harry looked further into the compartment. Sitting across from Hermione was a red headed boy Harry's age that had to be related to the twins from earlier. "It's so great to meet you. I'm Ron Weasley."

"Are you related to Fred and George by any chance?"

"They didn't prank you already did they? They really don't know when to stop sometimes."

"No they hid in my compartment after they pranked your older brother. They streaked his hair purple and green. "

"That's great. The twins have been bugging Percy constantly since he made prefect." Ron said while laughed at the twins prank.

"Not to interrupt or anything but, Harry did you realize you're in _Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_?" Hermione cut in. Harry just blinked.

"Ugh no I didn't. Am I really in all those books?"

"Yes and I'm sure there are more those are just the ones I got are Flourish and Blotts. Well if you want to know more ask me later we are almost there you need to go get changed into your robes."

And with that she practically threw him out the door. Harry just shook his head. Ron seemed like a nice guy, but Hermione was a little intense but nice enough. Neville was real quiet, he hadn't said anything after thanking Harry. Looking out the window he saw it was pretty dark now and the train seemed to be starting to slow, he better go get changed.

* * *

Getting off the train Harry and Jack made their way across the platform, Fen doing his best to knock them over. They made their way over to Hagrid who was calling all the first years to him.

"Hey Harry how are you?" He called out as all the first years gathered round him.

"Great Hagrid."

"That's good. Now all you follow me and stick close."

Hagrid led them down a path through the trees at the side of the platform. After awhile they rounded a bend and came to the edge of a lake. Looking out over the water and to a mountain on the other side, there on the mountain was the most amazing castle Harry had ever seen. It stretched up into sky from the cliff it rested on, it turrets silhouetted against the night sky. Light shined from countless windows in the castle. The moon and starlight seemed to cast moving patterns onto castle stone. The view had a sense of majesty and mystery that was awe inspiring. Harry couldn't take his eyes of it.

"Breathtaking, isn't it Harry?" Jack asked as he moved up to standing beside him.

"Yeah."

Hagrid then began loading them into a fleet of small boats that were docked at the edge of the lake. Once all the boats were filled they began moving across the lake without any visible means of propulsion. Harry, Jack, Draco and Fen had taken a boat to themselves.

"Ready for this Potter?"

"Bring it on Malfoy. This is going to be amazing."

The boats entered an ivy covered opening at the base of the cliff and followed a tunnel behind it to an underground dock. After making sure that everyone was out of the boats Hagrid led them up on a path out of the cave. They came out of the cave onto the damp grass in front of castle. Leading them across the lawn Hagrid stopped in front of the main doors of the castle and knocked three times. The doors swung open and standing in the doorway was Professor McGonagall.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here. First years please follow me."

The entrance hall they stepped into was immense; Harry couldn't make out the ceiling. They passed across the hall and up a massive marble staircase, and into a side chamber across the corridor from a large pair of wood doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like you family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." She then proceeded to describe the four houses and the point system for a house cup. After telling them that she would come to collect them in a few minutes for the Sorting Ceremony she left the room.

"How do we get sorted into our houses?" Harry asked.

"The twins told me you have to take a test and that it hurts. Something about wrestling a troll." Ron said as he walked over to stand near Harry.

"Oh come on Weasley, you don't really believe that do you? You'd have to be an idiot to think it would be something dangerous, but wait my mistake you are." Draco drawled.

"Stuff it Malfoy. I bet you don't even know what it is you git." Ron retorted.

"Ignore him Ron. And you Malfoy why the heck did you have to be so insulting?" Harry asked.

"Leave it Harry," Jack answered. "The Malfoys and the Weasleys have had a feud going for generations. Better to not get involved, too much of a headache."

Before anyone could say anything else a group of ghosts flew through the room, causing a few of the first years to scream. McGonagall came in a few minutes later and lined them up and took them out of the side chamber and through the set of large wooden doors into the Great Hall. As they stood there marveling at the ceiling enchanted to look like the night sky; as Hermione informed everyone, it was in a book called _Hogwarts, A History_; Harry took in the four houses tables, the head table, and the thousands of candlesticks floating in mid air that lit the room. McGonagall had told them to stop near the front of the hall, and then moved a stool into place directly in front of them. On top of it she placed a dirty, ripped, and frayed wizard's hat. Harry stared at is strangely when one of the rip split open and began to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all,_

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you're a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat bowed to each of the tables. McGonagall then told them she would call them up one at a time to try on the hat. Then she began to call names. Harry didn't really pay much attention to the first few names preferring to look around the hall. There were so many people in the hall, probably around five hundred students and then the teachers.

"Cronos, Jack."

That grabbed Harry's attention as Jack walked past him and up to the front to sit on the stool and put on the hat. While most of the sorting had gone pretty fast, Jack's dragged on for about five minutes. This caused a lot of murmuring in the hall. While he was waiting to hear what house Jack would be put in, he noticed that Fen had wandered off. Looking around Harry found him sitting happily next to the Gryffindor table, weird. Finally the Hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Jack went over to the table and sat down where Fen was, flashing Harry a smile. After Jack the sorting returned to its previous faster pace. Hermione and Neville ended up in Gryffindor and took seats near Jack. Draco was put into Slytherin before the hat even came to rest fully on his head. Finally it was Harry's turn.

"Potter, Harry."

If Ron, Hermione, and Draco's reaction hadn't clued him into how famous he was, the abrupt silence that immediately broke out into furious whispering that followed his name being called would have. It was a little ridiculous, Harry thought as he made it up to the front. Settling onto the stool, the hat was dropped over his head and fell over his eyes.

"Hmm," said a small voice. "Very interesting. Incredible talent, a good mind, and a lot of courage. Well, well Mr. Potter you are quite an interesting young man. There is only one place to put you – better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry took the hat off his head and walked over to the Gryffindor table. The hall had burst into thunderous applause as he went and sat down next to Jack. The sorting continued and Ron was sorted into Gryffindor, to the excitement of his brothers. Finally after everyone was sorted the headmaster stood up and called everyone's attention. He was an old man who still held himself with the grace of someone much younger.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat down to cheers and applause. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he a bit mad?" he asked Percy Weasley, the prefect the twins had prank who was across the table from him.

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world!" Jack snorted at that comment; Percy continued on though. "But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

It was only then that Harry noticed that the table had filled with food for the feast. While everyone was eating the Harry met the two other boys in his year, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, as well as the Gryffindor Ghost, Nearly Headless Nick. Everyone was enjoying the feast and chatting about their families, classes, and Hogwarts in general. Fen was going up and down the table getting the Gryffindors to get him food from the table. Harry looked up to the High Tables were all the teachers were sitting. He didn't know who most of them were but he recognized Hagrid, McGonagall, and Quirrell. The teacher talking to Quirrell though suddenly looked over at Harry and gave him a vicious glare before going back to the conversation.

"Who's the teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" He asked Percy.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to --- everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

Looking up at the High Table again Quirrell had turned so the back of his turban was facing Harry. As soon as his eyes hit it a burst of pain went through his scar causing him to wince.

"You ok Harry?" Jack asked.

"Yeah my head just started hurting. It's nothing.

Pretty soon everyone finished eating, and the Headmaster stood up again and gave some start of term notices including mentioning that part of the third floor corridor was out of bounds to anyone who didn't want to die, which was just ridiculously ominous. After singing the school song, they were dismissed to the dormitories for the night. Percy led the first years up through the castle past countless moving paintings, up moving staircases, and up a tower until they stopped at the portrait of a very fat lady in a pink dress.

"This is the entrance to the common room. The password changes every week or so, the current one is: Caput Draconis!" At that the lady curtsied and the portrait swung out to reveal a round hole in the wall. Percy showed them to the staircases that lead up to their dorm rooms at the opposite side of the round common room decorated in red and gold. Each year had a separate room, and the first years had their belongings and six four poster beds hung with red and gold curtains. Everyone was so exhausted from the day that they changed without talking and went to sleep.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore paced his office. Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts. That was good news, with the prophecy, Harry was his best chance to correct the mistake he made fifty years ago, but still the implications of Harry surviving the Killing Curse were disturbing. There should be no reason for him to have survived it. His mother's sacrifice was a powerful magical catalyst yes, which is why he had used it as the reason Harry survived for those who had asked, but that by itself was not enough. That though had been something he had been mulling over for ten years. The more important thing now was the Cronos boy. Why was he here? Dumbledore had been certain he would stay out of England after his parent's death. His parents where good people, yes, but that family had too many secrets, secrets that no one seem to be able to penetrate. His apparent friendship with Harry was worrying. He was too much of an unknown variable. Tom was not dead, that he knew for sure. What state he was in and more importantly what means he would use to return to power were dire concerns though. Which was why he had stored the Philosopher's Stone here at Hogwarts this year, Tom would not be able to resist coming for it. His defenses would hold of course, and hopefully it would be enough to capture Tom. If he was lucky maybe Harry would stumble on the plot and they would run into each other, it could only help his efforts in the future. Hopefully the Cronos boy would not interfere with his plans. The mistake with Tom needed to be corrected with as few complications as possible. He continued pacing long into the night.

* * *

**AN:** OK its finally done. This took awhile to write, how to introduce everyone on the train took me more time than it should have to figure out and copying the cannon stuff was tedious. I was surprised when I looked back over them getting to Hogwarts; there was only one sentence of description when Harry first saw the castle so I embellished a bit. Well this should be the last "setup" chapter. We will start getting to the jump off points for some of the big AU things in the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it!

**Review Reponses:**

TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep: I'm glad I'm getting your questions answered, but still keeping you curious. The scene with Dumbledore came to me after reading your question so thanks for the inspiration. As to Hermione and Ron, yeah they will be Harry's friends, if the chapter didn't get that across. Hermione has a big role to play actually as this progresses.

njferrell: Glad you like what I've done . Thanks for the encouragement.

glennscm: I'm glad your finding this interesting.


	5. Travel into the Unknown

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter everything original is mine.

**Chapter 4: Travel into the Unknown**

Hogwarts was the most amazing and confusing place that Harry had ever been in. Between the moving and trick staircases, fake and moving doors, walking suits of armor, Peeves the Poltergeist who did his best to make everyone in the castle's life hell, and Argus Filch the castle caretaker who hated all the students, everything at Hogwarts kept Harry on his toes. Everyone kept getting lost trying to find their classes, but classes so far had been fun so far. Transfiguration under Professor McGonagall was by far the most challenging for Harry. The Professor had started of the class by warning everyone that this was a very dangerous field of magic and to not mess around. Harry was definitely glad he had read his transfiguration book before coming to school. Even after reading it, the notes McGonagall gave on how to change the nature of an object were complicated but he could follow it better than the rest of the class, expect Jack and Hermione. Hermione was by far the biggest bookworm Harry ever met, and to top it off she seemed to retain information better than anyone else giving her a better start in all their classes. Jack on the other just got on Harry's nerves, not to mention driving Hermione spare, because he barely seemed to pay attention in class or take very detailed notes. When it came time to actually do the spell work though, he cast the spells correctly faster than anyone else. Transfiguration was a good example of this. The first thing that McGonagall had them attempt was to change a matchstick into a needle. Hermione had got hers to change to a silver color and become a little pointy, while Jack had done it correctly on the third try. When Jack had cast the spell though Harry's vision seemed to shift and the flows of color he saw occasionally came forth. He watched as the flow seemed to alter as it left Jack's arm condense into a narrow beam as it went through his wand and then it surrounded the match in a pattern of lines and swirls, which seeped into the match as it changed all the way into a needle. If what he was seeing was magic, then was that what the spell was supposed to look like? Harry looked down at his wand arm and could see the flow of magic going through it. It seemed to blend together with the pulsing hum of magic he always felt. Slowly his vision faded back to normal, and his head began to ache. Well even if he couldn't see it he knew the magic was there. Maybe if he concentrated on the pattern the flow had formed over the matchstick he would be able to do the spell. So as Harry spoke the spell incantation and did the wand movements McGonagall had shown them, he concentrated on the pattern that had appeared for Jack.

It worked, sort of anyway. The match changed all right but only to a silver color. McGonagall complemented him and awarded points but Harry was confused. What had he done wrong?

"Magic isn't the same for everyone Harry. How my magic works for this spell won't be the same as how yours would naturally work. I explain more this weekend. Good try though." Jack seemed to answer his unspoken question.

"Uh seriously Jack? What do you mean?" Harry answered.

"This weekend we will have enough free time then. "

"Fine, this weekend." Harry agreed, irritated. Yes Jack was getting on his nerves a little.

* * *

The rest of the week went pretty well. Defense against the Dark Arts turned out to be a ridiculously easy class; Professor Quirrell was almost too nervous and jumpy to teach, so they didn't cover much. Jack still wasn't talking about what he said in Transfiguration, but other than that things between them where going well. Ron had started hanging out with them as well. Finally it was Friday and the Gryffindors were eating breakfast getting ready to go to their first class of potions. All the first years were very wary about going, Snape was known for being very biased against Gryffindors and if the look he gave Harry during the Welcoming Feast was any consideration than he hated Harry specifically though Harry had no idea why. It would also mean being with the Slytherins for a double period. The rivalry between the two houses was intense and verbal clashes between Gryffindor and Slytherin were common place. Draco was especially bad about this, mainly when Ron was around. The feud between their families caused some pretty heated arguments between the two even though it hadn't been a full week since they started at Hogwarts. The rest of the time though Draco kept his mouth shut about the house rivalry, mainly because by the second day of class Jack was so fed up hearing it, even though none of it was directed at him, that he went off on Draco in the middle of the Hall. It was one of the most entertaining things Harry had ever watched. Afterward Draco was on his best behavior around Jack. The only reason Jack did nothing about the Weasley-Malfoy feud was because apparently he had promised his godfather not to in exchange for getting out of some of Narcissa Malfoy's high society parties. "When you end up at one you'll understand," was all Jack would say about it. The mail came before they left for class and Hedwig brought Harry a request from Hagrid to come to tea after class, which Harry gladly accepted. Finishing up the first years got up and left for the dungeons.

Getting there they found that most of the Slytherins were already in the room and seated. Jack went over and sat next to Draco, while Harry and Ron took the seats next to them. Ron and Draco started glaring at each other, Harry just sighed.

"Ron, Malfoy not here. Class is about to start," he said. Luckily Snape choose that moment to burst in to the classroom robes billowing behind him. He went to the front of the room and immediately started taking role. When he got to Harry's name he stopped.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new – _celebrity_." He glared at Harry then continued on with the rest of the role.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word – like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewildering the mind, ensnaring the senses. … I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry just blinked, that was an interesting way to start class. Why was Snape teaching when he obviously didn't care for it?

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I think it might be a sleeping potion sir based on the asphodel, but I can't remember seeing a potion with wormwood in our potions book when I read through it."

It might have been in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ but Harry hadn't done more than glance over the reference book to familiarize himself with it. It was too much to try and memorize, so he had read over the basics of everything but hadn't tried to read every word on every ingredient in the book.

"Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

This one Harry knew.

"The stomach of a goat, sir."

"Correct Potter. So you actually bothered to read your book before class I'm surprised." Oh, yeah Snape _hated_ him. Ron and Jack were looking at him with sympathy; this was going to be a long year.

"What is the difference Potter between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Well Harry thought he remembered this one but it wasn't coming to him quickly. Oh, that's right.

"Nothing they are the same plant, sir."

Snape glared at him, it was clear he hadn't expected Harry to answer any of the questions much less get two of them correct.

"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught if Living Death. Also monkshood and wolfsbane are known by the name aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down? And Granger a point from Gryffindor, don't raise your hand to answer a question while I am clearly directing it towards another student."

With that he set them to note taking and then put the instructions for a simple boil cure potion on the board and told them to work in pairs. Draco and Jack worked together, while Harry paired with Ron. Making the potion itself wasn't too bad. Draco and Jack seemed to be good at potions so anything Harry was unsure of Jack helped him with. Anything else especially timing of adding ingredients, Ron and Harry found it best to double check what step Draco and Jack were at and follow along as well as possible. In the end they produced a pretty good potion in Harry's opinion it looked nearly the same shade of orange as Draco and Jack's. Poor Neville had added his porcupine quills before he had taken the cauldron off the fire, causing an explosion covering him in the ruined potion, which caused him to break out in boils, and melting the cauldron.

* * *

After classes Ron and Jack decided to come with Harry to visit Hagrid so they started out of the castle and down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest where Hagrid's hut was located. Fen appeared from somewhere and ran around them as they walked down the path. The young wolf had a habit of appearing where you least expected it. He seemed to wander the halls while they were in class and showed up at random times, but he was always with Jack after classes were done. Finally they made it to the small wooden house that Hagrid lived in. Harry walked up and knocked on the door. They heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang – _back._"

Hagrid's big hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. "_Back_, Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling; a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yourselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang who ran over to where Fen had stopped and cocked his head. They exchanged growls and barks for a few seconds then Fen bolted into the house and laid down by the fire while Fang proceeded to jump on Ron and lick his ears. Apparently they decided they were ok with each other. Jack was just smiling and shaking his head.

"This is Ron and Jack." Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate."

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spent half my time these days chasing your twin brothers away from the forest. And your Darian Cronos' kid aren't you? My condolences your parents were great people. Helped out with getting creatures in for the Care of Magical Creatures class when they went traveling."

The boys talked to Hagrid talked to for an hour or so covering everything from classes to their mutual dislike of Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris. The most interesting thing about the visit was when Harry saw a clipping of the _Daily Prophet _that Hagrid had, about a break out at Gringotts that happened on his birthday. When Harry had asked about it and also mentioned Hagrid been at the bank that day, he got very nervous and hastily changed the subject. While they were walking back up to dinner Harry wondered about was Hagrid was so nervous about the break-in. The article had mentioned that the vault had been emptied that day, was that the errand that Hagrid had been on? If so exactly what had been in that vault and where was it now? What was going on?

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up late, it was the first Saturday and while they had been assigned a lot of homework during the week, Jack had insisted on doing most of in during the week. So Harry, and a very grudging Ron, was pretty caught up, he only had a potions essay to finish. Though initially he hadn't been that enthusiastic about the idea, now that had barely any work to do over the weekend, Jack's insistence on studying was looking like a bloody fantastic idea. He got out of bed and jumped in the shower, then headed down to breakfast. Ron was still in bed but Jack was up and gone. When he got to the Great Hall, Jack was already at the Gryffindor table eating and reading a book. They chatted while Harry ate about the week and how classes were going. Finally Harry got done eating, and Jack stood up.

"Alright let's go Harry; I believe I owe you an explanation, don't I?" Jack said smiling.

"Yeah, you do. Where are we going to go?"

"Just follow me."

And so they walked up to the fourth floor and through passages until they reached a corridor Harry had never been in before. In fact he was pretty sure that they were in a corridor that no one had been in for quite a long time, there was a thick layer of dust on the floor and there were no paintings on the wall.

"This should work," Jack said as he turned to one of the walls.

"Uh Jack, why are we here? What's so special about this part of the castle?"

"Absolutely nothing, Harry," Jack replied grinning. "But here we won't be overheard or more importantly seen." At that he pulled out a dull silver key about five inches long. At first glance it looked completely ordinary, but as Harry stepped up next to Jack he could barely make out intricate designs and characters along the length of the key. Harry watched a little confused as Jack stepped up to the wall and stuck the key into the wall and then turned it. Starting from the key a door traced itself out on the wall. A pure white, wood door with silver framings and handle appeared. Jack took the key out and put it back into his pocket before opening the door.

"Go on in Harry."

Stepping through the door Harry gasped, this room couldn't possibly be in Hogwarts. It stretched farther in any direction than Harry could see. The room was made of solid white marble with swirls and patterns of silver set into it, and had columns of the same white marble every ten yards in every direction. The ceiling was barely perceptible because of the white marble and its height; it seemed as you looked up you were looking into an endless white void. Harry turned around and saw Jack step through the door and close it behind him. The wall the door had been on stretched between two of the columns and went to only a foot above the top of the door. As soon as Jack closed the door and stepped further into the room the wall and the door lowered seamlessly into the floor and you could no longer tell that the door had been there, leaving them in a room of endless columns.

"Where are we Jack? This can't be Hogwarts. Its' amazing," Harry said as he looked around in awe.

"This key opens a door to this room from anywhere in the world. It's a special room one of my ancestors designed for training, among other things. It's also a better place than anywhere in Hogwarts for us to talk. Now let's sit this might take awhile. "

He gestured off to their left where two chairs where rising straight out of the floor made of the same white marble and heavily accented with designs in silver. Harry sat down expecting the seat to be hard stone, but it molded to him and felt like he was sitting on the softest chair he had ever sat in.

"Alright let me start off with a question," Jack began. "How long have you been seeing colors appear in or over objects? Do you have any idea what they are?"

"I began seeing them shortly after we met, just for a few seconds at a time and never consistently. Transfiguration when I saw you do the spell was the longest period it has ever happened for. I have thought for a long time that I was seeing magic, I was even more sure of it after McGonagall took me by portkey to Diagon Alley. The swirling colors when we were traveling looked very similar to the flows I had seen before." Harry answered. Jack was grinning so Harry guessed that had been what Jack wanted to hear.

"Very good Harry, your right, you are seeing magic. More specifically you're seeing how magic flows through everything in the world, the ebbs and collection points. Have you ever considered what magic is?"

"Uhh, not really. I mean I read in one of our magical theory book that it's an energy source inside of us, that only wizards and other magical beings have in us, which we tap into to perform spells. I have wondered about that since if what I see is magic than it's everywhere and not just in magical beings. "

"Magic is everywhere Harry," Jack replied. "I did read that part of our book. It's a classic example of wizard's narrow mindedness and superiority complex but that's not important. Some people subscribe to the view in our book, mainly Europe which is dominated by pureblood traditionalists. Others think that is the force of will that wizards use to bind and bend the natural forces to their will. Another view is that magic is a source of energy only certain people can tap into and use to change the world around us. The last one is the closest to the truth. Magic is energy, life, natural forces, will, creation, and it's destruction. It exists to help this world function and is inside every single thing in this world, magical and non-magical, animate and inanimate. It gives life and causes growth, and can be used to strip that life away and destroy. Even muggles have a magic core like wizards, they just can't access it. In as simple words as possible, magic drives the world. Truthfully no one knows exactly what gives birth to it and why it acts the way it does but it _exists_ and that is the most important thing. There are many types and areas of magic, probably more than anyone knows, and some humans can never access. We as magical beings can access magic through our body, give it form through our minds, and fuel our purpose in harnessing it through the determination of our souls."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. What does this have to do with me seeing magic?"

"Well basically you have ability called the Sight, yeah I know simplistic title. And it's not the same as what seers call their ability. It's the ability to see the flow of magic in the world, to see the effects of spells and enchantments as they manifest in the world. There are other things but you might not get as part of that gift so it's not important. You've seen the flows, even if it's only in short bursts, and what happened in Transfiguration was seeing the effects of spells or more specifically the 'flow' patterns they form as they leave a wand."

"I thought that pattern was the spell, but when I concentrated on it, it didn't really work for me." Harry asked. He was glad he had been right, but he wondered why it hadn't work.

"I was actually impressed you thought of that, much less the fact you were able to replicate it. Why it didn't work is actually not that difficult to understand. Magic is individual to the person and thus reacts differently from each person when they use a spell or the like. The pattern you see not only defines the spell effect, but also the individual's magic, will, determination, and interpretation of the spell. Thus the pattern that worked for me would not be the same for you. Even if you had the exact same will, determination, and interpretation as I did, since your magic would be different so the pattern would vary slightly. It's like painting, no two people put before the same scene will put it onto canvas the exact same way. Even if the two paintings look identical, the process to get there will not be the same. One painter might have to put more paint on one area to get in to look right, they might use different brush strokes. Thus when you cast the spell only concentrating on the pattern of my spell and not the spell itself, the part of the pattern that defined the spell effect started to take effect but couldn't finish because you didn't have a will or interpretation to work the spell and the pattern didn't work for your magic. Your determination to cast it was what drove it to change the match as much as it did. Honestly is a pretty amazing that you were even able to duplicate my pattern with your magic as well you did. "

"So, basically," Harry questioned trying to process everything Jack had said. "I have to find a pattern that works for me and work concentrate on that?"

"No, don't worry about the patterns at all really. It will form naturally if you perform the spell correctly; you don't need to pay attention to it at all. That part of the ability is used to get a general idea of what spell someone is casting at you, or to see what a ward or enchantment does. You can use it to get idea of what base patterns exist for different effects by using the Sight."

"But how did you even know what I did? How did you know I had this Sight?"

"Why I knew you were using it then, I had my Sight up and I could tell you were using it. Then I saw you duplicate the pattern of my spell, but as to why I knew you had it, I've known since we met. You see the Sight is just one of the abilities that comes naturally to what you are, what I am. You see, you were born with an incredible gift, a blessing really. Well the best term is a modern tongue is Magus, magical. Sort of an ironic title yes but there is a lot of meaning to it. A magus is a being whose level of connection to magic is so great that they come to have an instinctual understanding of magic. They are capable of, with training, coming to a point where they can work magic on nothing but will alone, using less magic then a normal wizard and producing vastly greater effects. Incantations and wand motions are devices to help a wizard concentrate and molds the interpretation of the spell to the effect the wizard expects with the incantation and wand movement they said. For a magus eventually you can reach a point where you have no need for incantations and wand movements because you instinctually can command the magic to follow your will without the rigid forms other wizards use. A magus is in touch with the magic naturally, feeling the magic in them and around them reading its flows like a human breathes. The Sight is just one of the gifts that a magus receives. Being a magus is a blessing from magic itself, and only happens to a handful of beings every couple of centuries."

"So I am a rare type of wizard and so are you? Cool! But how did you know what I was and why do you know all this?" Harry asked.

"Rare type of wizard, well more or less. Other sentient magical beings can become Magus too but it's a good enough description. Why I knew you were a magus is simple, when two magus first meet their magic will react and it can be confirmed with a touch. I felt it the moment I walked into your house, part of the reason I knew you were in the cupboard, and when I pulled you out I confirmed it was you and not your relatives. You probably felt it too, especially a spike of power when I touched your hand?"

"Yeah."

"Why I know all this is a little harder to talk about. My father was training me to be a magus before he died, but it also to do with my parent's death. I gained some of this knowledge from my parent's journals, and the rest well it has to do with the magical transfer when I became the head of my family's line. I can't really talk about that, family secrets are magically enforced." Jack spoke more quietly than before. Apparently talking about his parent's death still bothered him.

"So are you going to train me then?" Harry asked, if he was a magus he wanted to take advantage of it. Since he had found out about the wizarding world he had longed to find to find out everything he could. Magic just felt right to him, and being in a place like Hogwarts that was saturated by magic just reaffirmed that. If it was this ability that caused it Harry couldn't think of anything but embracing it.

"Of course I'm going to help you Harry; I want to show you things you could never learn anywhere else. You can't do it on your own and you're my friend. One thing though we can't talk about this with anyone ever."

"Why?" Harry asked concerned.

"Because I'm pretty sure that the reason my parents were killed was because they dug up information previously thought lost on magus."

* * *

**AN:** Ok I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As we go from here the events will probably move further away from cannon. I also got a large base for this story out in the open. The Magus idea I have been throwing around since last summer till this story started to form. Another big plot piece next chapter and I have to figure out what to do with the flying lesson as I don't have Harry and Draco as antagonistic. Anyway, I am going out of town for the weekend without my computer, so unless I am really productive in the next two days, I won't have another chapter out till next Monday at the earliest.

**Reviews**: No questions this time but thanks to glennscm, Brookslocklear, TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep, and njferrell for the reviews!


	6. On the Road of Ancient Times

**Author's Note: **Ok so I got back a day later than originally planned from my trip so I didn't get a chance to finish this chapter as fast as I thought I would sorry. I have been sick for awhile and it has really unmotivated me lately.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter everything original is mine.

**Chapter 5: On the Road of Ancient Times**

After the bombshell of the possible reason for the death of Jack's parents, Harry had agreed to keep the fact he was a magus and the training quiet. It might prove tricky with Ron, but they agreed to work for a few hours each Saturday and Sunday; along with what time they could fit in during the week.

"Ok Jack then, this Sight, how do I use it?" Harry asked.

"To start you are going to need to be able to control the Sight, to bring it up and turn it off at will."

"Why not keep it up all the time?" Harry questioned. "I mean being able to pick out spells and enchantments is useful. And it must be interesting to see who magic flows and changes through everything."

"Well not that it's not interesting or anything, but there are several reasons. One, until you get used to it you get horrible headaches, but really it gets too distracting. There is too much to process, magic is in everything. When it is on, you see the layers and layers of it plus what you normally see. In a place like Hogwarts where practically everything is magical, covered in enchantments and with spells flying every direction you just couldn't process it all. You would have a visual and mental overload. After you learn how to turn the Sight off and on, the next step is to learn to only view selective things with it. Here let me prove it to you. This room we are in is pulsing with magic from enchantments. I'm going to open up your Sight fully for you, so you can see for yourself what using it at full blast can be like. I want to you close your eyes and wait for me to tell you to open them. "

Harry closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. Jack got up and walked over to him stepped behind the chair, reaching up and placing his hands on Harry's shoulders. A tingling sensation crept out from Jack's hands, flowing up to surround Harry's eyes.

"Open your eyes Harry."

As the room came into focus and Harry was awash in colors. Flowing lines of magic danced in and out of the columns, through them, across the ceiling, interlacing in the air, and through the floor. Intricate swirls and patterns of wards and enchantments blazed on every surface. The designs shifted and interlocked, then separated, spun and rearranged themselves in patterns that Harry couldn't comprehend. It was amazing and awe-inspiring and Harry reveled in it. But the after about a minute the continuous changes in the flows, the orientation of the patterns, and the shear immensity of it all, it became too much for Harry to take in. Everything he was seeing began to blend together into an indiscernible mess. He couldn't make any sense of it anymore and it was starting to drive him crazy. Harry shut his eyes and turned away, and Jack took his hands off of Harry's shoulders.

"How can anyone possibly deal with that? It doesn't take long to completely overwhelm you. Your right it's too much to have on all the time. How do you use it at all?" Harry asked opening his eyes and blinking as the normal view of the room came back into view. Jack made his way back to his seat and sat down before answering.

"You learn to limit how much you let in at a time, to limit the intensity of what you see, and most importantly to limit what you see to only what you need to see. But before we get to that though you need to be able to open your Sight when you want to and to close it when you need to. So far you have only used it unconsciously. It's going to take awhile to learn. We'll start later this week though. Starting so soon after forcing your Sight fully open wouldn't be healthy." Jack said.

"Ok, yeah that's a good idea, my head is pounding. " Harry replied as both boys stood up. The chairs they had been sitting in sank back into the floor, and the wall that held the door they entered rose again. When they walked out it they were back in the empty hallway at Hogwarts. The door faded from existence as it closed.

"I'm going to head up to the hospital wing to get a headache potion. I'll meet you back at the common room?" Harry asked.

"Maybe later, I'm going to go find Draco." Jack answered.

"Ok see you later." Harry said as he turned as walked away down the corridor. Jack just leaned against the wall and watched Harry walk away. Fen came up after Harry was out of sight and sat at his feet and let out a long whine.

"Yeah, he is going to make things interesting. I'll have to be careful for awhile. Dumbledore will have something planned for him. I will need to watch over him." Jack said. Fen whined and let out a few quick barks.

"No, another magus coming into the world is always something to be happy for. Yes, Harry could make my plan complicated, but nothing can really happen for now anyway. All we can do is wait and see. This has been a long time coming Fen, nothing can really stop it now. Magic always rejoices at the awakening of one of her children, I have a duty to protect him." Fen just cocked his head and made a sound like a sigh then a growl.

"Yes it would be a lot easier if I had my mother's ability, but no point in worrying about that now. It couldn't prevent their deaths so it wouldn't be useful against their killers anyway. No things will go ahead; I can't stop, not now, not ever."

* * *

History of Magic had to be the most boring class in existence. Professor Binns, the ghost teacher, had a completely monotone voice that seemed to have the ability to drive anyone to either complete inattention or sleep. Hermione was the only one who seemed to be able to stay awake to take notes. Binns never noticed though, just keep lecturing even though most of the class was asleep. Jack was leaning back in his seat with his eyes closed, but he hadn't fallen asleep yet unlike Ron who had been out about two minutes into the class period. Harry was just trying to stay awake for once and take notes. Hermione absolutely refused to let anyone see her notes and so doing homework for the class was pain since no one else had any. Well at least tomorrow they had flying lessons for the first time. Everyone in first year was excited and it was the only thing that anyone had been talking about. Harry was really looking forward to learning how to ride on a broom. He was pulled out of his musings by Hermione speaking up.

"Professor, if I may interrupt, I had a question about something I found while doing our essay on the goblin rebellion of 300 AD?

"Very well Ms. Granger what is it?" Binns replied, as Harry groaned. Apparently the various goblin rebellions of history were Binns' favorite topic in history because everything that they covered in class was brought back to them somehow. The Weasley twins had told him and Ron that it was pretty much the main thing Binns ever talked about and was the major topic of all their homework and exams. Why did Hermione have to ask about them? Binns was going to go on forever!

"While I was researching the site of the rebellion, I came across a reference to the uncovering of artifacts from what the book referred to as the Lost Age of Magic. When I tried to cross-reference the term though, I couldn't find anything in the library. What is the Lost Age of Magic, professor?" Hermione asked. Most of the class had actually stirred and were half paying attention. Jack eyes had sprung open and he was now sitting straight up and was staring intently at the professor.

"Hmmm, I didn't realize there was a reference to the Lost Age outside of the Restricted Section. Well Ms. Granger the Lost Age is probably one of the greatest mysteries in history. It refers to a period of time before the start of known recorded civilization when apparently a great magical civilization flourished on the Earth. Over the years, ruins and artifacts have been found across the globe with no known origin. Some have a script on them that is from no known language; nor is it a precursor to any known language. Strongly enchanted objects have been discovered that do not seem to have been created by any known magic, and no one seems to be able to figure out what they do. Studies on some of them, specifically the magic they let off, have resulted in some advances, such as portkeys, but as to the actual artifacts themselves, nothing has ever worked.

Originally when the first few ruins and artifacts were unearthed and the idea of a lost civilization was theorized it was considered preposterous. But over the years enough artifacts and examples of a completely unknown language were brought forth that people began to accept the idea. The troubling thing of course is the idea of a civilization with magic beyond our own, completely disappeared from the face of the planet thousands of years before the first known civilization formed. Even more so when artifacts have been found in practically every country with a magical community, meaning that this civilization spread across the globe. It is the single greatest mystery next to the origins of magic." Binns finished up. The class was for once completely engrossed in what the professor had been saying, and why not, the mystery of a lost civilization was the most interesting thing that had ever been discussed in class. Hermione looked ecstatic.

"Professor," Hermione asked, "In all this time no one has ever got close to really discovering anything? That doesn't seem possible. Surely someone has been able to decipher something of the language?"

"Well there is one example though it is probably the most controversial theory and still completely unproven," Binns began. His voice had actually stopped its monotone and seemed to have more life than usual. "Hogwarts itself is the center of the mystery. About two hundred years after the death of the Founders, a powerful dragon was slain in the Forbidden Forest. For reasons still unknown its' death caused a huge storm of magic to form over the forest, which attacked the wards of the school.

Up until that point in history nothing had really seemed to weaken the wards or damage them in anyway, so no one had gone into the room that stored the nexus point of the wards since the Founders had originally set them at the creation of the school. The magical storm though, caused visible fluctuations in the wards until they settled down three days after the ends of the storm. Even though the wards appeared to settle back to normal without any damage, the headmaster at the time felt it necessary to check the ward nexus. When he was in there though he discovered that while part of the ward scheme he recognized, interlaced into every aspect of the wards where characters and runes that he had never seen before.

After several warding experts were called in it was determined that the unknown characters were the same as those found on the artifacts from the Lost Age. It baffled everyone as to how the Founders knew how to integrate the unknown language and runes into the wards. Attempts were made to use the ward scheme at Hogwarts to decipher the language but since there were no real records of what wards were put in place by the Founders, no progress was made. The unknown characters were too interlaced in the known runes for the experts to get anywhere."

"But professor there have been more wards put up at Hogwarts over the years, if no one knows the warding scheme, how was that done?" Someone else asked.

"The main ward nexus can't be altered. Not enough is known about its construction to alter it in any way that wouldn't completely bring down the original wards. As other forms of magic were developed that didn't seem to be covered in the original wards, ward stones were buried around the grounds or set into the foundations of the castle to add wards to the school. Every few years researchers still attempt to decipher the original warding scheme. So far no real progress has been made. Historians still hope that something from the Lost Age will allow them to make progress and Hogwarts will be the center of that discovery most likely." Binns stated.

"Professor, does anyone know how the Founders created the ward nexus? Surely whoever taught them magic would have some idea of where they could have learned it?" Hermione asked.

"Well Ms. Granger, nothing is really known about the Founders before their appearance in England about five years before the creation of Hogwarts. Their teachers for magic have never been determined. In fact the known genealogies don't have a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Hufflepuff family before the Founders. They were names the Founders apparently took upon themselves before they came to prominence in the wizarding world. They became so well known because they were more skilled in every area of magic than anyone else at the time. They also displayed knowledge of magic unknown before that point in history. They didn't leave any records of the plans for Hogwarts creation or that of the wards so no one really knows how it was done."

With that Binns returned to his usual lecture. Harry was very intrigued; The Lost Age of Magic was just another amazing part of this new world he had fallen into. Hogwarts being a major part of the mystery was really cool. Maybe he could find some way down to the ward nexus to look at these unknown characters. Just another thing to look forward to doing later.

After class was over Hermione stayed after to ask Binns about getting more books on the topic of he Lost Age. Ron was pissed at Harry and Jack since they didn't bother to wake him up for the best lecture Binns had ever given. Harry just laughed at him and told him to sleep lighter next time. Jack just walked quietly next to them as they talked, smiling slightly.

* * *

Finally it was time for flying lessons. As the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years made their way down to area of the grounds where they would be holding the lessons. All the kids raised in the wizarding world talked constantly about their experiences on a broom or Quidditch. Draco kept going on about almost running into to muggle helicopters, and Ron continually talked about taking his brother's old brooms up for practice. Quidditch was apparently the sport in the wizarding world. Played on brooms it was one of the only thing other than school any of the students talked about. Neville and Hermione were both very nervous about the lesson. Neville because he had never been on a broom before, his grandmother felt he wouldn't be safe in the air. Considering how clumsy he was on the ground, Harry thought it was a good idea. Hermione was nervous because she couldn't really learn to fly from books. Thus she was completely out of her element.

As they were walking, Neville brought out the Remembrall that his grandmother had sent him this morning, it was filled with scarlet smoke meaning he had forgot something. Poor Neville hadn't remembered what he forgot though. Harry thought the thing was a little useless since it didn't tell you what you forgot.

When they made it down to the flat grassy area they were going to be practicing on Madam Hooch the flying instructor was already waiting for them with around twenty school brooms. By the look of them Fred and George had been right when they said that the school brooms were old and didn't fly well any more. Madam Hooch was a short lady wit he gray hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did, Jack and Draco's being two that did. Ron got it on the second try. Hermione's broom just rolled over, and Neville's didn't move at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.

Madam Hooch them showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Ron was delighted when she told Draco that he had been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your broom steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two --"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle – twelve feet – twenty feet – thirty feet – forty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and fall. As Neville fell Jack started running in his direction, Fen appearing at his side before racing ahead. When Neville was within twenty feet from the ground, he jumped up to Neville and caught the back of his robes in his jaws. Rotating his body around in mid air, Fen threw Neville at Jack, who caught him and fell hard onto the ground. Madam Hooch rushed over to them and looked them over.

"Well nothing seems to be broken, but I am going to take both of you to the hospital wing just to be safe," Madam Hooch murmured. Turning to the rest of the class she spoke,

"None of you are to move while I take these two to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on you two."

Neville and Jack followed Madam Hooch of too the castle. Fen had made his way over and sat down next to Draco who was petting him.

Most of the Slytherins had started laughing at Neville falling off his broom.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" Draco said between laughs.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard- face Slytherin girl. "Never thought _you'd_ like fat little cry babies, Parvati."

"Hey seriously stop it. Neville was just nervous. Drop it." Harry spoke up.

"Why should we listen to you Potter?" Pansy asked. "Just because you're the Boy-Who-Lived doesn't give you the right to tell us what to do."

"I don't care that I am the Boy-Who-Lived. I didn't even know about it till a month before school anyway," Everyone seemed quite shocked at what he said. "I do give a crap that you are making fun of someone who is just nervous. You have no reason to pick on him so you leave him alone."

"Let Potter be Pansy," Draco interjected. "Anyway look here Longbottom dropped something."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give it back Malfoy!" Ron yelled. Everyone stopped and looked over as he stormed over to Draco.

"Why would I give it back to you Weasley? I think I'll just hang onto it for now, put it somewhere for him to find." Draco sneered.

"Give it back you stupid snake." Ron was fuming and looked about ready to punch someone.

"Malfoy, give me the Remembrall. Don't start anything. Let's try not to fight before Madam Hooch comes back." Harry said quietly.

Draco just stared at him a minute then mounted his broom and took to the skies.

"Ok Potter, I'll give it back. You have to come take it from me though."

"Don't!" Hermione shouted. "Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all into trouble."

Harry just ignored her and mounted his broom again. Pushing off the ground he flew off the ground. Soaring up into the air his breath caught. This was incredible! The wind flowing past him through his hair, catching his robes, and caressing his skin, nothing could compare to this feeling. Harry even thought he could feel the magic in air flow around him. Harry pulled the broom handle up to raise himself higher than turned to face Draco.

"Malfoy, give it back. Jack asked me to not get in fights with you, but I will knock you off your broom if you don't give Neville's Remembrall back."

"Fine Potter, I'll give it to you. Go get it!" and Draco threw the Remembrall in the opposite direction from Harry.

Without thinking Harry flew after the ball. It was flying in a high arc and it had already passed the high point and turned back down by the time he set after it. Diving down, Harry raced after the Remembrall. Wind wiping past him as the ball dropped nearer and nearer to the ground. When it was about a foot from the grass Harry reached out and plucked it from the air. Pulling up he skimmed the ground landing roughly a few feet away. Harry had to roll to stop from hitting the ground to hard.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Oh crap, thought Harry. Turning around he saw Professor McGonagall storming across the field as he got back onto his feet.

"_Never_ – in all my time at Hogwarts –,"

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "—how _dare_ you – might have broken you neck –"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor –"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil."

"But Malfoy –"

"That's _enough_, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Some of the Slytherins looked pretty happy that Harry was getting in trouble. Draco just stared at him, though Harry thought he looked a little sorry they got caught. Numbly he followed Professor McGonagall as she strode towards the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it. He was going over and over in his head what he tell the professor to convince her to let him stay. Harry tried to figure out what the professor was thinking but she was refusing to look at him, and was walking fast on top of it. Hurrying to catch up with her, Harry thought about what it would mean if he had to leave Hogwarts. Even though the Dursleys didn't treat him badly, thanks to Jack's parents, it wasn't great but the wizarding world was too amazing to leave. Everyone he met so far had been great, well except maybe Snape. Winding through the hallways Professor McGonagall finally stopped outside a classroom. She opened a door and poked her head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a minute?"

Wood was a fifth year boy who came out of the charms classroom looking very confused.

"Follow me, you two." Professor McGonagall said as she turned and headed down the corridor. Wood just looked at Harry curiously, as they followed her down the corridor. A little ways down the corridor she opened a door and steered them into the classroom. Peeves was currently in the room writing curse words on the blackboard.

"OUT, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves took one look at the harsh look on her face, dropped the chalk, and raced out of the room. Taking one look at the board, McGonagall waved her wand at the board to erase it before turning to face Harry and Wood.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood I have found you a new seeker."

Wood's face lit up and he excitedly looked Harry over.

"Seriously Professor. But he's only a first year."

"Absolutely, and don't worry about the first year rule, I will talk to the headmaster," Professor McGonagall said crisply. "Potter is definitely a natural. I have never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"

"Yes, Professor." Harry answered. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but at least he was not going to be expelled. Everyone always talked about Quidditch, but everyone seemed to expect that he already knew what they were talking about so no one had ever explained it to him.

"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," McGonagall told Wood, pointing to the Remembrall Harry was still gripping in his hand. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

Wood was ecstatic; he seemed to barely be able to contain himself.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly.

"Wood is the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team." McGonagall explained.

"He is just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light, speedy, we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor. A Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."

"I'll speak to the headmaster. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. _Flattened_ in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks…."

Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry.

"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you."

Then she suddenly smiled.

"Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

* * *

**AN:** Ok its finally done. Sorry about the wait. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out but I actually have the weekend to work this time so not as long most likely. It would be great to get more reviews on what people think about the story. Oh and anonymous reviews are on.

**Review Responses:**

TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep: Glad you liked the chapter. Hope you enjoy this one as well.


	7. Tread Past the Guardian

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter everything original is mine.

**Chapter 6: Tread Past the Guardian **

"You made Seeker!?" Ron couldn't exactly seem to process the fact that not only did Harry not get punished but he got on the Quidditch team to boot. Harry had told them the story as soon as they got to dinner that evening. Jack congratulated him and started muttering about Draco being an idiot. He was probably going to go talk to him after dinner. Harry had just laughed and mentioned it seemed that Draco was trying to get Ron to react more than Harry, and that he had been at least a little hesitant when Harry had stood up to him. As they were talking the Weasley twins came up and congratulated Harry on making the team. They were also on the team, Beaters, and were looking forward to seeing Harry fly. Apparently they had run into Wood right after Harry and McGonagall had finished talking to him.

"Oh, and we have a surprise…"

"Planned for you, Harry…"

"We heard what happened at flying lessons…"

"and thought up a wonderful bit of payback."

"Just wait a little bit and you'll see." The twins finished together grinning.

"You two did something to Draco?" Jack asked. "Great, this is going to be interesting."

"Oh come on Jack, that prick deserves it after what he was saying about Neville." Ron said angrily.

"He might Ron, but me getting on the Quidditch team because of him is going to be punishment enough. Anyway he was just showing off for the Slytherins." Harry replied as he reached over to get to the potatoes.

"Harry," Ron whined, "come on mate, its Malfoy! He is a git, and he deserves it."

"He is a bit of a prat Ron, but other than that he is not bad, just stuck up and prejudiced. I don't need to go out of the way to get into any fights with him."

"Good for you Harry. I just hope he doesn't react too badly to what the twins are going to do to him. Especially since with the reputation you two have he will probably know who did it. You didn't confront him about it, did you?" Jack asked turning to the twins.

"Yeah we ran into him…

"as he was heading to the library. He admitted…"

"to it, said he was wasn't going to apologize for it. So…."

"we decided to get back at him. Speaking of which…."

"here he comes. Just watch."

Draco had come into the Great Hall and made his way over to the Slytherin table. Talking to some of the other Slytherins around him he began to eat. One of the twins pointed his wand over at him and muttered something. Suddenly Draco's robes started shrinking. They continued until everything he was wearing became skin tight and then all his clothes turned purple as they melded into a one piece leotard. Draco was left in just his boots and the leotard. Everyone in the hall was watching him since when his robes started shrinking he had shrieked and stood up. By the time the prank was finished most of the hall was laughing hysterically.

"Damn, you two, that is impressive. A trigger activated spell limited to all the cloth he was wearing, with shrinking and color changing charms plus a transfiguration to meld it all together. You two don't try in class at all do you? If you did the professors would have a lot better attitude of you two." Jack said looking very impressed.

"Nope, why try in class?"

"It's so much more fun just to goof off…."

"and pull pranks." The twins replied.

"You two get this damn spell off me!!!" Draco yelled as he stormed up to where they were all sitting. He looked furious and had his wand out but wasn't pointing it anywhere, it's not like he had anywhere to put it really. Harry just chuckled, it was a great prank. Draco had to be incredibly embarrassed right now, given how red his face was.

"Ahhh, Malfoy, don't you…"

"like the outfit? Then you…"

"shouldn't have been so mean…"

"to Neville."

"Calm down, Draco," Jack said standing up next to him and taking out his wand, "give me a minute and I will get rid of it. _Finite Universitas._"

At that Draco clothes began changing back to normal. Jack held his wand pointed at Draco until everything was back to normal.

"Very good spell work Mr. Cronos," Professor McGonagall said as she came up behind them. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasleys, for the prank on another student and a detention with Filch tonight. No blatant spellwork against your fellow students, how many times do I have to tell you?" With that she turned and went back to the head table.

"That sucks you two, great prank though." Ron said

"Stuff it Weasley. I was going to give Longbottom's stupid ball back. I didn't mean to get anyone caught by a teacher, sorry about that Potter. I just was having a little fun." Draco replied while scowling at Ron.

"That's fine Malfoy, just don't do it again alright. I didn't get into any real trouble, McGonagall was too freaked out and glad I wasn't hurt." Harry said.

"Now you two," Draco said turning towards the twins, "I am going to get you back you assholes, no one embarrasses me like that!"

"Can't take a joke Malfoy?"

"You deserved it." The twins responded.

"Seriously stop arguing in the middle of the Great Hall. I'll see you guys later. Come on Draco, we need to talk." Jack steered the still fuming Draco out of the Great Hall.

"Why the heck does Jack put up with him?" one of the twins asked.

"Their fathers were best friends. They raised Jack and Malfoy together. They think of each other as brothers. Jack doesn't agree with everything Malfoy believes but he will always stick up for him." Harry answered.

"That makes sense," Ron shrugged, "I just can't see how anyone can put up with Malfoy. I wonder how he is planning on getting back at the twins."

"You better just hope that he doesn't rope Jack into helping him, otherwise it probably wouldn't be that bad. Jack is better at magic than the rest of us." Harry answered.

"Yeah, picking out how…."

"we did the prank and being…"

"able to undo it on the first…"

"try is impressive. Great prankster that one."

"If he helps it could be…"

"very interesting. Well we need…"

"to go talk to Lee, Later!"

* * *

The next morning Harry, Jack, and Ron were in the common room about to head down to breakfast when yells were heard coming from up in the boy's dormitories. The twins came rushing down the stairs and burst into the common room. Their skin was covered in green spots and they were both wearing skin tight green leotards.

"Jack you helped Malfoy!" Ron accused after he recovered from gaping at the twins. The twins just marched right up to Jack, who turned toward them and just smiled.

"So what if I did?"

"You copied our prank! How did…"

"you figure it out, much less…."

"copy it and add something to boot!"

"And exactly why," Jack began, "should I tell you that? I thought a good prankster didn't spread their secrets around?"

"Absolutely mate! You do know…."

"that this means war though?" The twins replied.

"A prank war, with you two? Fine, but just one rule."

"What?" the twins asked very intently.

Jack just smiled before walking up to them and whispering something in their ears. The twins just broke out in huge grins.

"Oh that's a great idea mate. It's on then."

"Good. Oh the prank will wear off in three hours. Don't try to put any clothes over the leotard; they will just merge into it, just like the one you put onto Draco." Jack said grinning at the twins shocked faces.

"Nice! Well we will be off, you…."

"just wait, let the pranks commence!"

The twins turned and proudly strutted off out of the common room. Everyone just laughed at them.

"Jack your crazy for getting in a prank war with them!" Ron said looking worried. "They are horrible about it; they prank the rest of the family constantly and have been doing it for years. I'm surprised that you were even able to do anything to them."

"Don't worry Ron. I'll be fine. They should be worried themselves, they are going to lose this little 'war'"

"What was the rule, Jack?" Harry asked curiously. The twins seemed very happy with it.

"That would be telling Harry," Jack said with a smile. "Just wait and see. Let's go get breakfast, otherwise we won't have time before potions and I am not going to be late to Snape's class."

* * *

That night at dinner, everyone in Gryffindor who was in the common room to hear the beginning of the prank war were waiting to see what was going to happen. Both Jack and the twins had refused to talk about what they had agreed to for the 'war' and all three of them had come into the Great Hall grinning. Something was going to happen and Harry was hoping that he didn't get caught up in any pranks that happened. He looked between Jack who was sitting next to him and the twins who were across from them and sighed. Ron and he had agreed to try to keep track of the three, him Jack and Ron the twins, so they had warnings as to when something was going to happen, but both the twins and Jack had disappeared for a few hours right after classes ended. Harry planned on bugging Jack about it later; they were planning on going back to the training room to work on his Sight tonight.

"Ok I can't take it anymore what are you two up to?" Ron broke the silence.

"Oh dear brother, why do….."

"think that we have done….."

"anything? We are perfectly…."

"innocent. We didn't do anything."

Before Ron could retort a shrill yell was heard from the Hufflepuff table. Looking over Harry saw that everyone at the table was starting to float up into the air. When their feet were five feet off the ground they stopped and started randomly floating around the room. Some of them had their wands out and were trying to get themselves down or at least to stop their movement, but it didn't seem to be working. Professor Flitwick looked rather amused as he walked around the head table. He waved his wand a few times and all the students lowered back down to the ground.

"Not that I am condoning the act, but that was an ingenious bit of spellwork." He said as he walked back up to the head table. The hall broke out in whispers conversation about the prank.

"Wow how the heck did you pull that off?" Harry asked the twins.

"We told you…."

"We didn't do anything." The twins replied. Harry was not inclined to believe them as they were grinning manically. No matter how much any of the Gryffindors bugged them though, no one could get anything out of the twins. The teachers didn't have any proof to blame anyone for the prank so no points were lost.

* * *

As the wall with the door disappeared into the floor and they were left again in the white room with endless columns, Harry turned to Jack.

"That prank was you wasn't it?"

"Nope you were right it was the twins."

"Uh ok, exactly what was that rule then?"

"Well that was that it was a prank competition and not a war on each other. They were pretty delighted at that. We are not going to be pranking each other. Everyone else is fair game though. I am still waiting for my next one to be ready so I haven't done anything yet." Jack responded.

"What do you mean ready?"

"Its potion based, which is what the twins used tonight as well. Anyone no matter their age can use potions to get amazing effects, as long as they are skilled enough to brew them. Versus a spell which you need the power, control, and knowledge to get the spell to work and to combine the effects. I wasn't lying yesterday; the prank the twins pulled on Draco was an amazing feat of magic for kids their age. And apparently their potion skills are amazing too. Instilling a limited levitation charm in a potion with a movement component is genius. I have no idea how they did it. They have to have a lab hidden somewhere in the school the teachers don't know about."

"Yeah those pranks were great. Did you use your Sight to duplicate the spell they used to pull the prank on Malfoy? That's the only why I could figure you did it so quickly since you fell asleep before me and didn't look like you were practicing a spell last night."

"Yes I did. I'm glad you picked up on it. Basically I picked out how each of the effect components blended together so I could form the spell then added the spot bit and changed the colors around a bit. It's one of the best things you can do with the Sight once you are used to it. Spell patterns appear till the effect of the spell dissipates or finishes what it needs to do. In the case of the twins spell, the color change and the transfiguration into the leotard was triggered to occur every time another piece of cloth was added. Since the spell was thus continuous for three hours the spell pattern was still visible. Normally for things such as transfiguration and other spells that change the nature of an object the pattern of the specific spell only appears as long as the actual magic is in effect.

For example transfiguration, after the spell completes, the change is permanent unless the object is transfigured back, one of the reasons McGonagall is so strict about her class. With the Sight, a pattern will appear over a transfigured object but it is barely visible. Those patterns are hard to see and even harder to use to undo the change since they don't give you much information just what the object was changed from, not how it was done. Enchantments on the other hand are more or less permanent, based on how they were cast, so the pattern representing the effects an enchanted object has is always visible. Of course this is all dependent on if you recognize the patterns or not. When you are further along as a magus the knowledge of what patterns and shapes mean will become instinctual, but that is only after you learn to 'listen' to the magic around you, basically it will be awhile." The chairs had come out of the floor again so they had moved to sit down as Jack was explaining.

"Until then it I would just have to learn to recognize what effects have what patterns." Harry said

"Yeah that's right. We will work on that after you can open and close the Sight at will, and can control how much you let in. Worrying about the patterns is pointless right now."

"Ok how do I turn the Sight on?" Harry asked.

"Alright to begin we need to talk about how magic exists in your body. I think I used the term magic core before?" Harry nodded, "Well it's probably the best term for it but not by the modern definition. That definition is that it is a concentration of magic in one area of the body, or just somehow attach to a person, and as you work magic it comes from the core, and then passes through your body to a wand then out. In reality there is no single concentration of magic in the body, it follows continually throughout the body. It might concentrate in some areas more than others, such as the brain and heart, but it freely flows everywhere in your body." Jack explained.

"That makes sense ever since I met you I have had a slow pulsing right under my skin. I feel it over my whole body. I have always thought that was my magic inside of me." Harry responded.

"You can already feel the magic flow in your body? Well damn, that's great. The pulsing you feel is just magic circulating around your body. Did you feel the magic I put into you to pull open your sight?"

"Yeah, I felt it flow from your hands then go up and circle my eyes."

"Dang, wow. I mean usually magus are sensitive to the flow of magic, but you are more so than I could expect. I'm still not quite to that level of sensitivity. Well you don't have to go through the practice of being able to feel your magic, so that cuts a bit off of the training time." Jack was looking both surprised and happy after saying that.

"Alright so you felt my magic pool around your eyes, that's good. The way to open your Sight is to concentrate the flow of magic around your eyes. Then to close it you release the concentrated magic to flow naturally. That's the basic theory. Since you described the feeling of magic under your skin as a pulsing, you need to concentrate on moving that pulse so that you feel it almost entirely around or behind your eyes. That will concentrate almost all your magic flow around that area and your Sight will activate."

"If I do that though, won't I not have magic flowing freely to cast spells?" Harry asked.

"Yes but at this point you don't need to be casting while your Sight is open. After you are able to open and close it at will, we will start working on lowering the amount of magic you concentrate to open it till you get a feel for exactly how much you need minimum to bring up the Sight. When you are capable of that then we can move on to other things. Alright let me get the room ready so if you do get your sight open it won't be overwhelmed. I am going to be sitting a little behind you. Seeing my magic would be overwhelming as well and I want you to be able to practice for as long as possible tonight."

With that Jack stood up and the chair he had been sitting in sank back into the floor. Harry watched as a chair appeared a little to the right and behind him as Jack walked over to the nearest column. Laying his hand on it the feeling of magic in the room seemed to fade. As it did the light in the room also started to fade at the same time that a small pillar rose out of the floor about a foot in front of Harry's chair. On top of it was a clear crystal which began to glow with an inner light as the light started to fade. By the time Harry lost almost all feeling of magic in the air, something he hadn't even realized had been there the first time Jack had brought him here, the room was completely dark. The light from the crystal was the only illumination in the room and its light only scarcely illuminated a three foot circle. Having the once cavernous white room turn basically into an endless black void was unnerving, and Harry was glad for the crystals light. Jack appeared at the edge of the circle of light and went and sat in the chair that had appeared.

"Ok all the spells in the room are temporarily off, gets a little dark doesn't it? That crystal only has a simple light enchantment on it, which isn't even up that high, so it shouldn't overwhelm you if you get your Sight open. Alright since you can feel your magic so well, you shouldn't have too much of a problem with this, but it still might take a while. Trying to almost duplicate the feel of my magic as I turned on your Sight with your magic might work too. Good luck." Jack said.

It ended up taking Harry about an hour to actually get to the point where he could get his magic to flow to a different area, the pulsing decreased in his extremities and increased everywhere else. It took him a little while but Harry was able to get almost all the pulsing to be around his eyes. Since he had closed his eyes earlier to concentrate he opened them and looked up. He could see only a little magic as it flowed through the air; he guessed that in addition to turning the rooms spells off Jack had somehow lowered the amount of magic following in the air. The pattern over the crystal attracted his attention. There seemed to be a center section with three or four interlock patterns, then a set of swirls, curves, and random lines interlacing in and around the center section. Harry assumed that was the part was the piece from the person's magic that had created the room and the center section was the enchantment on the crystal to make it glow.

"Uh did you get it open? I must have dosed off. Good job, Harry. Ok now try to remember the feeling of your magic around your eyes when the Sight is open, then just relax and release your magic flow to close it." Jack's voice came from behind him.

Relaxing his concentration, Harry naturally felt his magic move back to flow normally through his body. He had done it!

* * *

Harry practiced for another hour before Jack realized they had missed curfew and they better get back to the Gryffindor dorm. Harry had been able to get his Sight open and close it three more times before they had left. Jack and Harry were both real happy with his progress and they were going to start working on lowering the amount of magic he needed to use to open it, which apparently took a lot more time.

As they were moving carefully through the halls trying to avoid patrolling prefects, professors and Filch they turned a corner and ran right into someone. It turned out to be Ron, who surprisingly had Hermione and Neville following him.

"What are you three doing out this late?" Jack asked.

"Looking for you two! Where the heck have you been? Do you even have any idea how long past curfew it is?" Hermione shrieked.

"Ignore her," Ron said rolling her eyes. "She's just mad that when she tried to stop me from going out to find you too she got locked out of the common room. The Fat Lady is off somewhere so we couldn't get back in. Neville forgot the password again so he was sleeping outside when we got locked out."

Hermione looked indignant and Neville just shyly looked down.

"Well Ronald if you didn't try to break so many rules tonight I wouldn't have tried to stop you. And you two why did you even consider staying out so late anyway? It's against the rules anyway and I wouldn't even be out here if I could get back in to the common room. Harry I thought better of you and you too Jack."

"Give it a rest Hermione we were out talking. Jack and I are both orphans. It's nice to have someone to talk to you know. We just lost track of time." Harry responded. He was a little shocked that had come out really and it looked like Jack was to. Hermione immediately shut up though so at least it had the intended effect.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about it," Hermione whispered. "Well let's head back to the dorm before we all get caught."

She turned grabbing Ron and Neville's sleeves and started back in the direction of the tower. Jack and Harry followed a little behind.

"Harry are you ok with that being the reason we were out late? I mean I don't know how much you have actually thought about it…"

"Jack don't worry about it," Harry cut him off. "I really haven't thought about it much. I mean I just found out why they really died around two months ago. I don't know really."

"When you are ready to talk about it just know that I am there for you if you need to talk."

"Thanks Jack."

Before they could talk anymore though, Hermione, Neville and Ron came bolting down the corridor.

"Run! We just ran into Peeves. Damn him! He called for Filch. He'll be here soon." Ron yelled as they passed Jack and Harry.

"Crap, let's go Jack."

The five of them ran down the corridor. Neville accidently knocked over a suit of armor and they could hear Filch telling Mrs. Norris to trail after them. Stupid cat, Harry thought. The thing was more intelligent than the caretaker, they might be in trouble. Taking a short cut that the twins had shown Ron to get away from the caretaker, they came out down a few floors. They slowed down since it seemed like they got away. But Mrs. Norris apparently saw them and Filch was familiar with the short because a few minutes later they heard him behind them again. Deciding to duck into a room to dodge Filch, the group ducked into a side corridor and tried to go through a door.

"Crap it's locked!" Ron said frustrated.

"Move Ron!" Hermione pushed Ron out of the way. "_Alohamora_!"

Rushing through the door, the five of them slammed it shut. Neville collapsed on the ground panting.

"We need to leave guys," Jack whispered. "This is the third floor corridor on the right side, the one Dumbledore said was forbidden."

"WHAT!" Hermione yelled. All of them had turned toward Jack who was standing at the door.

"Shhhhh! Don't yell. And seriously get on that side of the door now and slowly." Jack urged them toward the side of the door so that they could get out of the door if it opened.

"Jack, what are you talking about?" Neville asked as he got off the floor.

"Well I was trying to get us out of here before that gigantic cerberus laying in the corridor behind you guys wakes up."

Harry turned around and looked at the largest dog he had ever seen. Three heads lifted off the floor and peered at the group, drool dripping from the jaws. Ok so Jack definitely had the right idea. Filch or death? No real question there.

"Go, Go, Go!" Harry yelled reaching past Jack and yanking the door open. "Don't stop running till we get to the common room!"

The group bolted out of the door, Harry slammed it behind them. The cerberus barking and growling behind it. Finally reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor, Hermione practically yelled the password before they rushed thru the portrait hole and collapsed on the chairs around the fire. No one said anything for awhile. Neville looked like he would either faint dead away, or never talk to them again, or both.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again.

"I can't believe I followed you on that damn trek through the castle. And none of you even noticed the most important thing!"

"You mean the trapdoor the cerberus was guarding? Yes I noticed Hermione. Not something I care to deal with tonight though." Jack said getting up, "I will see you guys tomorrow."

"Fine I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could have all been killed, or worse expelled. Now I'm going to bed." Hermione said storming off towards the staircase to the rooms pushing passed Jack on the way up.

"She really is a little crazy you know?" Ron said shaking his head.

Harry just followed him up to the room. The whole while though the only thing he could think about was what could possibly be under that trapdoor?

* * *

**AN:** Ok so I am pretty happy with this chapter even if it turned out different then I had been intending. Anyway reviews would be very much appreciated. Ok next chapter will be more of the prank was and Halloween! Hope to hear from everyone. Here is some incentive to review, I need prank ideas. The prank war will continue next chapter so I need so good ones to use and ideas on who to prank. Unfortunately Snape is not on the ballot. I have something for him already, but I will take suggestions for anyone else. Just put it in a review, along with what you think of the story so far.

**Review Responses:**

TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep: The Lost Age of Magic is the introduction into the major arc for this fic which will if it goes as I have thought it out so far cover all seven years. Does it have something to do with Jack and Harry both being magus? That is something that will just have to wait for awhile. As for Harry and Draco, I think the chapter covered it. It's great to hear you're liking it. Cheers

Jenna-Lynn-Potter: Thanks for the complement. I am glad I'm doing a good job with the characters, I was working on that.


	8. Interlude: Shades of the Future

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter everything original is mine.

**Interlude:** **Shades of the Future**

Albus Dumbledore made his way down the stone steps to the depths of the castle. He was one of the few people to even know this route, down further into the mountain the castle sat on then even the lowest dungeon level. He had been sitting in his office answering letters late into the night. The Minister was bothering him relentlessly to get advice, to have his support for some Wizengamot law or another, and other bureaucratic business when one of the alarm wards for Hogwarts began going off, and for of all places the ward nexus! Not even the researchers who came to try to translate the ancient language knew the way to that room. The headmaster of the time always escorted the research group down, using spells to ensure that they could not find their way back. The deputy headmaster was the only other person entrusted with the knowledge in case of the worst happening. How someone could have got down there was very worrying. Hopefully it was just a false alarm.

Turning the last corner Albus stared, the thick ebony wood door to the nexus was partially open. Pulling out his wand Albus murmured some quick protective spells on the robes he was wearing before pushing open the door. Stepping in, he stood on the top of the staircase that spiraled around the large circular chamber. The room was fifty yards in diameter and stretched vertically for a hundred yards down from the entrance and about twenty yards above the entrance. The entire chamber was done in solid obsidian stone with no visible cracks or imperfections, just one solid piece. Runes, characters, and other varieties of pictograms covered every surface of the chamber. Done in silver, mythril, gemstones, and other precious and rare magical metals and stones they formed the wards strings that stretched in numerous patterns across the walls. They all lead down to the floor of the chamber where the strings formed a pattern of arcs and circles that centered on a large pillar housing a huge crystal of sapphire that serves as the anchor point for the nexus. Standing in front of the pillar tracing their fingers over the characters inscribed there was a figure of undeterminable height covered in a flowing black cloak.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Dumbledore called down to the figure.

"Good evening headmaster. I am sorry to wake you at this hour." The figures voice was undistinguishable but definitely male.

"No matter I was still up. Now if you could please tell me why you are here?" Dumbledore said kindly as he started descending the staircase keeping his wand on the figure.

"It's no matter for you to concern yourself with. I will be taking my leave though. I apologize for interrupting your evening."

"I am afraid that I cannot allow that to happen. If you would please step away from the anchor, I do not want to hurt you."

The figure turned away from the pillar and stepped over to one of the circles of runes. Turning towards the headmaster the figure looked up at him, his face obscured in shadow.

"You aren't capable of doing anything to me Albus Dumbledore, Lord of the British Isles. Now if you will excuse me I am late for an appointment."

Before Dumbledore could do anything the figure gestured with his hand and the runes across the chamber glowed and the circle of runes around the figure's feet rotated around him for a few seconds before he disappeared. Dumbledore was left standing alone in the ward nexus, the wards pulsing with more light than he remembered ever seeing before. The headmaster stood in his office and paced long into the night contemplating what this could mean, the Minister's letters completely forgotten.

* * *

"You look quite ridiculous in that cloak you know."

"Thanks a lot Erlor, of all the things to say to me after I risk my neck breaking into the nexus and you kindly take the time to insult the disguise," said the figure as he moved to sit down in front of the desk Erlor was working at.

"Like you really had any trouble getting into the room. I assume since you just appeared in the middle of my office that you got the nexus connected?"

"Yes of course I did," snapped the figure as it took off the cloak and sat down in the chair. "It had deteriorated down to about ten percent efficiency. It should start repairing itself back to full capacity in three years or so. Can't make it go any faster than that without arousing more suspicion than I already did."

"What happened?"

"Dumbledore had some ward on the room that I didn't notice. Probably just a proximity rune cut into the wood of the door most likely. It looked like it had been replaced lately. Any way he showed up right as I finished up."

"So the Council will know something is up, because there is no way you left without taunting him somehow. I suppose that's not a huge issue, really. At least you didn't have to fight him yet. You couldn't have done it without revealing too much at this point." Erlor said as he finished signing some paper work and turned his full attention to his guest. "When are you going to break that seal?"

"Over the summer I am really too busy till then. Plus Dumbledore will be distracted. I'll probably break the one in the forest as well."

"Good, I don't really have anything else for you. Nothing noteworthy has happened here. We'll move forward then?"

"Yes we will move forward."

* * *

**AN:** Short break from Harry's plot which hopefully everyone enjoys. There will be more of these interludes later to cover other characters and events that happen outside of Hogwarts. I am not going to include review responses in these I will save them for the next full chapter. Reviews and prank ideas please!


	9. Under the Hallows Eve Moon

**Author's Note**: Ok I am really sorry this took awhile. I got writers block on a few parts. To make up for it, this is the longest chapter to date.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter everything original is mine. Anything from the books is only meant as an appreciation of canon.

**Chapter 7: **Under the Hallows Eve Moon

The next morning when they had recovered from the shock of the night before, Harry and Ron were quite excited to have had such an adventure. Jack was more interested in the trapdoor that the cerberus had been guarding.

"How the hell are you not interested in the bloody humongous three headed dog that was trying to eat us?" Ron asked indignantly.

"Oh we have a few cerberus guarding one of the family company's research facilities in Greece. They're interesting alright but seriously the reason one is in the castle is more interesting to me." Jack responded.

"You have more of those things?" Ron practically yelled, his mouth dropping open.

"They're good guard dogs. Plus once they recognize someone as their master, they are incredibly loyal to them and take any jobs they are given incredibly seriously."

"So Professor Dumbledore was probably the one that set it to guard that trapdoor?" Harry asked.

"Probably I have no idea what could be so important in Hogwarts that you would need a cerberus to guard it. Plus to have the door spelled locked so a simple _Alohamora_ can open it is a little irresponsible considering this is a school for Merlin's sake. And that spells on the curriculum." Jack responded.

"When McGonagall took me to Diagon Alley, Hagrid was there picking something up from Gringotts for the headmaster. It was the same day that the bank was broken into. When I asked him about it when we all went for tea he clammed up really fast, I think that whatever he took out of Gringotts that day is what is being guarded." Harry explained.

"If someone risked breaking into Gringotts for it, whatever it is has to be either incredibly valuable or dangerous." Ron put in.

"Both would probably be a better guess. There are plenty of amazingly valuable things stored in Gringotts and it's still not worth trying to break in there to steal anything." Jack commented as they all went back to eating.

* * *

Later that day Harry and Jack headed back to the abandoned hallway Jack always used to open the door to the training room. They had agreed to only stay in the room for two hours so that they didn't end up having their friends come looking for them again. Fen sauntered up to them as Jack was opening up the door, happily going in and out of Harry's legs.

"Exactly where does Fen go all the time?" Harry asked.

"Who knows really?" Jack shrugged. "Half the time he is actually in class with us, just no one ever notices. The rest of the time he is probably just wandering the castle. Anyway let's get in there and get started then."

After an hour or so into the practice session Harry was starting to really get a feel for lowering the amount of magic and concentration he needed to open up his Sight. It was still taking all his ability to actually do it. He had found out that just being able to sense his magic very well didn't actually mean that he could move it well.

"Hey Jack, can I ask a question?"

"Sure what do you need Harry"

"I think I have figured out to lower the amount of magic I use to open the Sight. I'm just having trouble limiting the amount of magic that flows when I call it. What is the best way to work on that?" Harry asked.

"Ok, I need to turn the rest of the room's spells back on so make sure your Sight is off."

After the lights came back up as Jack walked to the center of the room. Another pillar rose up out of the floor. Out of the top came a small stand that held a clear oval that looked to be made of glass. Jack picked it up and held it in the palm of his hand.

"This is probably the best method to use to get your control to improve. If you concentrate your magic in your hand like you do around your eyes to open the Sight, a vortex will form in the oval. The faster the vortex spins the more magic you have concentrated in your hand."

As he was explaining, Harry watched as a hurricane like vortex formed along the center plane of the oval. It started spinning faster and faster before slowing down again.

"Alright catch, Harry" Jack said as he tossed the oval at Harry. "Get started. And go ahead and take it back to the dorm with you. Practice with it whenever you have the time. Practice concentrating everything to begin with, and then back it off. After you get comfortable with that try putting a lesser amount of magic in to begin with before backing it off."

"Alright thanks, back to it then."

* * *

Draco paced back and forth across the Slytherin common room. Hogwarts had been everything he thought it would be. The castle was breath taking and living in a place so full of magic was intoxicating, even more so than Malfoy Manor. It was also a good change to be around other kids his own age. The Slytherins were all children of other pureblood families that his parents had introduced him to over the years. He had never really hung out with any of them before, but they weren't that bad. Jack had been about the only kid he hung out with. Mr. Cronos being his godfather and father's best friend had a lot to do with that, not that Draco had ever minded. Then there was Weasley, who was irritating him to no end whenever they ran into each other, but that was to be expected really. Classes had been going well, Potions being his favorite. All the teachers were at least fair even if Quirrell was a complete idiot and Binns could drive anyone to a comma just by speaking. Plus he was well on the way to being the unofficial head of the first years. His father and mother were proud of him for doing so well.

Still things could be going better. Potter was an interesting mystery and it was irritating him to no end. He was a strong willed person; that was a definite. He had stood up to Draco on the muggle issue. It's not like he wasn't used to that with arguing with Jack over the years on the same issue, but no one else had ever so blatantly told him he was wrong. The big thing was the things Potter had said during the flying lesson. For Merlin's sake he didn't care that he was famous and he hadn't even known it till a few months before the school year! Draco knew Potter had been raised by muggles but how could he not have known? And if he hadn't known why?

Then there was Jack. Seriously Draco loved him, but he could be the most infuriating person. Jack was keeping secrets from him, from everyone. Plus the bastard was better than anyone at magic in their year. Jack had the top spot and was even ahead of even that muggle-born Granger. His father would probably be mad at him if he ever realized Jack had broken him of the habit of using mudblood. Anyway he was tied for third with Potter, which wasn't horrible. Jack continued to elude Draco's attempts to find out what he was up to. Ugh Draco was getting really frustrated.

"Seriously Draco just go find Cronos already. Stop wearing a hole in the rug and leave."

"Shut it Nott! I will talk to Jack when I feel like it!" Draco stooped and turned to Nott.

"Oh come on Draco. We all know that Jack has been bugging you. Save the rest of us the annoyance and go talk to him." Blaise Zabini called from the corner he was working in.

"Fine, I'll go find him." Draco said as he turned and walked toward the common room entrance. "Stupid annoying people not minding their own business."

* * *

Draco walked through the dungeons heading up to the main part of the castle. How the hell was he going to find Jack in this damn castle anyway? This was a stupid idea, why the hell did he listen to the others anyway? Damn it all! Turning the corner Draco stopped.

"Duh, I'm an idiot. FEN! Come on I need your help!"

It took about ten minutes of waiting, or pacing, but finally Fen rounded the corner. Padding up to Draco he sat down and cocked his head.

"Took you long enough. I need to find Jack. Can you lead me to him?"

Fen barked before turning around and heading out of the dungeons, Draco at his heels. They walked thru the castle for twenty minutes before they meet up with Harry and Jack coming out of an abandoned hallway on the fourth floor.

"Hey Jack we need to talk."

"Draco, again? Alright, I don't have anything to do right now. I'll see you later Harry." Jack responded.

"Ok Jack, see you later. Malfoy." Harry said as he walked away.

"Later, Potter. Where do you want to go Jack? We can't exactly stand in the middle of the hall talking."

"I know, come on. I'll get us to our usual spot. This hallway is the best place in the castle for it anyway."

Going back down the hallway, Jack took out the silver key and put it into the wall. Turning it a lacquered oak door with black iron fittings appeared. Draco opened the door when Jack pulled the key out and stepped inside. The room was the usual one they retreated to for more serious conversations, Jack could always tell when Draco really needed to talk. It was a study which was done completely in hardwood paneling and flooring with thick rugs covering parts of the flooring. The wall the door was on was otherwise completely a bookcase set into the wall from floor to ceiling filled with old tomes. The wall to the right held a large stone fireplace, over which hung a large painting of dragons flying over a mountain range framed on either side by two chests of drawers about four feet high.

To the left the wall had two large bookcases framing a large redwood desk. Directly in front of the door was a large picture window looking out over a forested mountain valley. There were two rustic leather chairs sitting on either side of a low table. Fen rushed over and laid down by the fire while Jack and Draco sat down in the chairs.

"Are you ever going to tell me where this place is?" Draco asked.

"Where would the fun be in that? Anyway who says it is actually anywhere?"

"Seriously don't start that again Jack. You get too much of a kick out of keeping secrets." Draco scowled.

"Ok, maybe I do. You know I can't help it. Anyway what did you want to talk about?" Jack asked.

"Why are you keeping so many secrets from me? We used to share everything. Now I'm lucky if I can guess half of the reasons why you do things or where you disappear to! Do you not trust me anymore?" Draco demanded.

"Of course I trust you Draco. It's not that at all."

"Then what is it?"

"Ugh its' just that I don't want to get you involved, plus Uncle Lucius would kill me if I did." Jack answered.

"My father has no idea what you're up to so don't give me that crap. Just tell me." Draco pleaded.

Jack just sat back and stared at Draco for awhile. He looked very conflicted.

"Draco it's not that I don't want to tell you, that's not it at all. I was planning on telling you in a few years."

"A few years! You disappear to America for four years, only to come back and start keeping secrets from everyone. You visited every month or so yes, and I am really glad you came to Hogwarts but Jack we barely spend any time together anymore. I could care less if you keep secrets, Merlin Father is as bad as you, but I want to know for sure you still want to be around me, that you still consider us brothers." Draco looked incredibly hurt as he said that.

"Draco, why didn't you tell me all this? Of course I want you around and you are always going to be my brother, no matter what. Don't think like that." Jack got up and went over to Draco's chair. Putting his hands on Draco's shoulders, Jack leaned closer before speaking again.

"I am always going to be there for you, you have my word. If you want to spend more time with me just ask. Or be yourself and just bug me incessantly till I agree to it. You've always know how to get to me, that hasn't changed."

"Fine then we _are_ talking at least once a week, _and_ you're going to help me get above Granger in the rankings."

"That's good with me Draco. You know you could have always come and studied with Harry, Ron, and I." Jack said as he sat back down across from Draco.

"Me study with Weasley?" Draco snorted. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Oh grow up." Jack said laughing. "Are you ever going to tell me what started this stupid feud?"

"No that is between the Weasleys and the Malfoys no one else needs to interfere. And speaking of which I have a message from my mother, she wants you to know that she found out about your little deal with father to get out of most of her parties."

"Oh shit. I am so screwed. Crap."

Draco just cracked up.

* * *

Saturday at dinner continued the prank war. At dinner Professor Flitwick suddenly began growing and growing until he was taller than Hagrid. Everyone thought it was quite the laugh even Flitwick, and if he was a little taller after the prank was reversed no one said anything about it.

That dinner also signaled a great increase in the number of pranks. Sunday breakfast was interrupted when all the food turned green and started glowing halfway thru the meal. Then people's attempts to study in the library were thrown into chaos when suddenly none of the books outside the Restricted Section would stay on the shelves. Anytime one would be set on a shelf, three seconds later it would fly across the room. This included the books that were already shelved. The resulting storm of flying books nearly gave Madam Pince a heart attack, and she proceeded to throw all students out of the library for the rest of the day till she could finally get the books re-shelved.

Dinner on Sunday resulted in half the Ravenclaws turning blue, then red, and then the rest of the color spectrum, the changes coming at random intervals. The rest of the week was a continuing series of pranks. From singing suits of armor, chalkboards that refused to erase, and doors that refused to open things at Hogwarts were getting seriously out of hand. McGonagall ended up wearing nothing but silk evening gowns one day, while Professor Sprout found herself turning anything she touched striped.

Most of the Gryffindors, including Harry and Ron, spent half the week hearing anything anyone spoke to them come out as song, and every time someone passed through the Slytherin common room entrance had their robes turned a random color. The professors were getting incredibly irritated at the whole thing, but so far no one had been caught it the act. Harry was pretty impressed. However Jack and the twins were pulling these pranks off it was utter genius. By Friday morning at over half the school had been pranked and everyone was one both nervous that they would be the next, or looking forward to what the next prank will be.

While they were waiting the morning post arrived. Harry wasn't paying too much attention, he never really got anything. He did look up though when everyone started point at a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. Harry was as interested as everyone else to see what was in the large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking his bacon to the floor. They had hardly left the table when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.

Luckily he opened the letter first.

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE

It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't

want everybody knowing you've got a broom stick or they'll

all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the

Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Harry could barely contain his excitement. He had his own broom! Ron grabbed the letter and his jaw dropped after he read it.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even _touched _one."

"Keep it down, Ron." Harry said quickly. "McGonagall doesn't want it getting out and I _do not_ want to get on her bad side."

"Let's go back to the common room. Ron can barely contain himself and you obviously want to open it." Jack cut in.

They quickly left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they ran into Draco, and Crabbe and Goyle, two big bulky Slytherins that seemed to follow Draco around most of the time.

"What have you got there Potter?" Draco asked. "That looks a lot like a broomstick."

"So what if it is Malfoy?" Ron said angrily.

"Calm down Ron," Harry said as he stepped in front of Ron. "It is a broomstick Malfoy which I have you to thank for by the way."

"What?" Draco looked really shocked.

"Yeah you know that whole stupid stunt you pulled at flying lessons, Draco?" Jack said with a smile. "Apparently Harry pulled off quite a good catch from what I hear and got himself a place on the Quidditch team."

"And it's not any old broomstick," Ron said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Draco snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

"There they go _again_. Come on, Jack, let's go back to the common room." Harry said as he walked around Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oi, wait up!" Ron yelled jogging to catch up to Jack and Harry.

"So I suppose you think that just because you got off with getting on the team. Think that broom is a reward for breaking the rules?" came an angry voice from just behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry.

"Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good."

Hermione marched away with her nose in the air. The three of them followed her up to the dorm where Harry dropped off the broomstick before heading to class.

Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons that day. It kept wandering up to the dormitory where his new broom stick was lying under his bed, or straying off to the Quidditch field where he'd be learning to play that night. He bolted his dinner that evening without noticing what he was eating, and then rushed upstairs with Ron to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand at last.

"Wow," Ron sighed, as the broomstick rolled onto Harry's bedspread.

Even Harry, who knew nothing about the different brooms, thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shinny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.

* * *

As seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch pitch. He'd never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Harry of little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty-feet high.

Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling, he swooped in and out of the goal posts and then sped up and down the field. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever he wanted at his lightest touch.

"Hey, Potter, come down!"

Oliver Wood had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Harry landed next to him.

"Very nice," said Wood, his eyes glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant . . . you really are a natural. I'm going to teach you the rules this evening, and then you'll be joining team practice three times a week."

He opened the crate and inside where four different sized balls.

"Right," said Wood. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three are called chasers."

"Three chasers," Harry repeated as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball.

"This ball is called the quaffle," said Wood. "The chasers throw the quaffle to each other and try to get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the quaffle goes through one of the hops. Follow me?"

"The chasers throw the quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Harry recited. "So, that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"

"What's basketball?" said Wood curiously.

"Muggle sport, never mind," said Harry quickly.

"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the keeper. I'm the keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."

"Three chasers, one keeper," said Harry, who was determined to remember it all. "And they play with the quaffle. Okay got that. So what are they for?" He pointed to the three balls left inside the box.

"I'll show you now," said Wood. "Take this."

He handed Harry a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat.

"I'm going to show you what the bludgers do," Wood said. "Those two are the bludgers."

He showed Harry two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.

"Stand back," Wood warned Harry. He bent down and freed one of the bludgers.

At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face. Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air. It zoomed around their heads then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.

"See?" Wood panted, forcing the struggling bludgers back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two beaters on each team, the Weasley twins are ours. It's their job to protect their side from the bludgers and try to knock them toward the other team. So, think you've got all that?"

"Three chasers try and score with the quaffle; the keeper guards the goal posts; the beaters keep the bludgers away from their team," Harry reeled off.

"Very good," said Wood.

"Er, have the bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked, hoping he sounded offhand.

"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws, but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the quaffle of the bludgers –"

"Unless they crack my head open."

"Don't worry the Weasleys are more than a match for the bludgers, I mean, they're like a pair of human bludgers themselves."

Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the quaffle and the bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.

"_This_," said Wood, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to see. It's the seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the chasers, beaters, bludgers, and quaffle to get it before the other team's seeker, because whichever seeker catches the snitch wins his team and extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the snitch is caught, so it can go on forages, I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing in substitutes so the players could get some sleep. Well that's it, any questions?"

Harry shook his head. He understood what he had to do all right, it was doing it that was going to be the problem.

"We won't practice with the snitch yet," said Wood, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these."

He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Harry to catch.

Harry didn't miss a single one, and Wood was delighted. After half an hour, night had fallen and they couldn't carry on.

"That Quidditch cup will have our name on it this year," said Wood happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."

* * *

The prank war came to an abrupt halt at dinner on Saturday to the great relief of everyone in Hogwarts, except Snape. Halfway through the meal the potions masters' hair had turned blond and then curly and grew down to his shoulders at tied in pig tails. His robes turned into a white a dark blue top with a light blue dress with white polka dots over it. Springing out of his chair, a furious look in his eyes, Snape tried to start an incredibly irate rant, but unfortunately it only came out as a weird combination of the songs _Somewhere over the Rainbow_ and _The Hills are Alive with the Sound of Music_. 

Completely lived Snape pulled out his wand and while singing proceeded to write his rant in spiky emerald lettering in the air in front him, including threats to chop up the perpetrators of the prank into potions ingredients if he ever caught them. The entire hall, Harry included, was too busy rolling on the floor laughing to bother to read most of the rant. Even the other professors could barely contain there laughter until after Snape, realizing no one was really paying attention to his ire, stormed out of the hall.

Later that night Harry overheard the twins and Jack declaring the war a draw for the reason that the prank on Snape had actually been two pranks. Jack had intended for him to turn into Sister Maria and the twins intending him to become Dorothy. The two pranks somehow merged and ended up better than originally intended, especially the messed up song. Harry also thought they didn't want to risk getting caught by Snape.

* * *

Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three nights a week, his practice sessions with Jack, on top of all the homework they were getting, but Harry could hardly believe it when he realized that he'd already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had. His lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics.

On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something everyone had been dying to try since the professor had flown Neville's toad Trevor around the room in an earlier class. After Flitwick went through the theory and the pronunciation of the incantation, he split the class up the class into pairs to practice the spell. Finally he floated a feather over to every pair while reminding them about the wand movement and the pronunciation less they make errors. Harry was paired up with Jack, while Hermione and Ron got stuck working together. It was hard to say who was angrier at this. Hermione hadn't spoken to Harry and Ron at all since Harry's broomstick had shown up. She would only talk to Jack in class because he always knew what was going on.

Jack as always got the spell on the first try, earning what was becoming almost excepted points for Gryffindor. After that he set to working with Harry to get him able to get the spell.

"It's all about concentration and intent, Harry. Make sure as you are saying the incantation you concentrate on what you want to do. At the same time gather the needed magic into your wand, make the movements, and then release the spell. "

Harry tried it, making sure he was concentrating on making the feather lift off the desk and then hover. The first time he apparently didn't put enough magic into it and the feather barely lifted off the desk before it faltered and fell. He got it the second time; the feather rose three feet off the desk and hovered in the air.

"Very good Mr. Potter! Five points to Gryffindor." Professor Flitwick called from across the room.

"Good job Harry," Jack said, "Your getting it."

Ron on the other hand was most decidedly not getting it.

"_Windgardium Leviosa!"_ he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Win-_gar_-dium Levi-_osa, _make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her robe, flicked her wand, and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"I_

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well!" cried Professor Flitwick. "Another five points to Gryffindor Miss Granger."

Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of class.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor after class, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone pushed past Harry in a hurry and ran down the corridor. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face, and she was in tears.

"Ron she heard you," Harry said.

"So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

"She is a nice enough person. So she is a little, uh, upfront with her opinions. It doesn't give you the right to insult her. She tried to help you in class, Ron. Hermione was just a little blunt in doing it." Jack retorted.

Ron didn't answer him as they headed off to their next class.

* * *

Hermione wasn't in class for the rest of the day. Neither was she seen after classes got out. Harry was a little worried. Hermione _never_ missed class, and was always in the library before he and Jack showed up to work on homework in the afternoon. On the way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry, Jack, and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender Brown that Hermione was crying in the girl's bathroom on the first floor and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put everything else out of their minds.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start of term banquet.

Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato as Dean was engaging Jack in a discussion of his family's holdings in the muggle world when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar. It took several large booms sounding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Percy was in his element and he took control before the rest of the prefects had a chance to respond.

"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," Ron replied. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."

"Not a chance," Jack said quickly. "There aren't any trolls for miles around, even in the forest, for the safety of Hogsmeade. Peeves doesn't leave the castle he couldn't have found one. Besides he isn't homicidal. Someone else let it in."

They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Jack and Ron's arms.

"I've just thought, Hermione."

"What about her?" Ron asked.

"She doesn't know about the troll."

Ron bit his lip.

"Oh, alright," he snapped. "But Percy had better not see us."

"Let's go quick, we can get lost in this group of Hufflepuffs." Jack said.

Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girl's bathroom on the first floor. They had just turned a corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.

"Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling the other two behind a large stone griffin.

Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

"The trolls a distraction," Jack responded. "Dumbledore is probably sending him to go check on whatever is guarded by that cerberus."

Quickly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.

"Can you smell something?" Ron asked.

Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet that no one seems to clean. And then they heard it, a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Jack pointed, at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, and then slouched slowly into the room.

"Uh guys, this is not good." Jack said.

"Why? The key is in the lock we could just lock in and go find a professor." Harry responded.

"I vote we go with Harry's idea." Ron said.

"Well that would work except, that's the bathroom Hermione has been in all day." Jack cut back.

"Oh shit! Let's go we need to go help her!" Harry yelled before turning and running down the corridor toward the bathroom, Jack and Ron at his heels. Honestly going to fight a twelve foot troll was the last thing they should be doing, but what choice did they have? Hermione needed help, evidenced even more by the high, petrified scream that broke the silence as they reached the door to the bathroom. Harry wrenched open the door and they ran inside.

Hermione Granger was shrinking against the far wall opposite, looking if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the wall as it went.

"Confuse it!" Harry said desperately before seizing a tap from one of the smashed sinks and hurling it at the wall.

The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, and then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.

"Oi, pea-brain!" yelled Ron form the spot halfway across the chamber he had moved to, and threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron, giving Jack enough time to run around it.

"Come on Hermione, run, _run_!" Jack yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.

The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.

Harry ran to the wall opposite Ron and grabbed another piece of sink, this one with a jagged edge on it. He threw it at the side of the trolls head to try to distract it from Ron. It turned out to be a lucky shot because the piece hit the troll's ear with the jagged edge, cutting the sensitive area and drawing blood.

Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, knocking stalls apart and sending debris flying. Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright and Jack had to dodge the sharp edges of the stall door half that was flung his way. Ron pulled his wand out of robes and not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "_Wingardium LeviosaI!" _while flicking his wand at the troll's club

Nothing happened and instead of the club floating into the air; a set of runes glowed about half way along its length.

"Fuck! Ron move before it smashes you!" Jack yelled. "Someone has made the club resistant to magic!"

Ron dived out of the way right as the troll brought the club down on the spot that he had been standing and crushing the stone floor under it. Jack jumped up and ran towards the door stopping in front of the wall next to it.

"HEY YOU BIG FAT HUNK OF UNINTELLIGENT LARD! I'M OVER HERE!" Jack screamed. Harry thought he heard something else in Jack's yell but he couldn't place it.

Twisting itself to face Jack the troll swung its club horizontally with both hands. Jack ducked and rolled under the swing which connected with the wall behind it. The wall shattered and an entire section of the stone wall flew out into the corridor leaving a gaping hole. Jack jumped through the hole, the troll right on his heels, before running toward the main stairwell.

"Ron, are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Yea, you?"

"I'm fine just a few scratches from flying pieces of wood. Go check on Hermione, I'm going to go get the professors." Harry said as he walked out into the corridor.

Unfortunately he didn't have to go far find a professor. McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell must have heard the commotion and rushed toward the bathroom and had the bad luck of being in the corridor in front of the section of wall that was thrown out. Quirrell was moaning against the opposite wall one of his legs bent at an odd angle and blood coming from several gashes on his arms and chest. Snape was trapped under a large section of wall that had landed on his chest and seemed to be unconscious. McGonagall was also against the far wall.

Harry rushed over to her and pulled a piece of rubble off one of her legs. She had a wound on her head that was bleeding badly and her wand arm seemed to be broken.

"Professor, are you alright?" Harry asked kneeling down beside her.

"Yes Potter, go get Madam Pomfrey and then find the headmaster. That troll needs to be dealt with and I am no condition to do so."

"Yes, Professor." Harry replied before turning and running towards the main staircase. The hospital wing was on the third floor. He had to get there and then find the headmaster or another teacher before the troll caught up with Jack. Hopefully Jack could get into one of the secret passages that were around the school and avoid the troll.

Running up the staircase to the second floor Harry was glad that there wasn't anyone in the halls. All the rest of the students were back in their dormitories already.

Just as he reached the landing to the second floor there was a yell followed by a huge boom from several flights above and then a huge scream that had to have come from the troll. Rushing to the edge of the staircase and looking up, Harry's breathe caught. The troll was falling from the six floor landing, plummeting down the open area at the center of the main stairwell. As it fell the troll crashed straight through one of the staircases from the third to the fourth floor that had been shifting its position and had been in the center of the open shaft. The troll just smashed the staircase apart and kept falling before hitting the crest of Hogwarts at the base of the shaft on the ground floor. It crushed the stone beneath it and left a crater several feet deep in the floor. The rubble from the destroyed staircase fell around it before finally the troll's club came down on the troll's head crushing its skull and spraying brain and blood everywhere.

Harry felt sick to his stomach as he stood on the landing staring down at the corpse. The stink of the troll rose up to him mixed with the smell of blood and brain matter. It was almost enough to make Harry puke. Instead he looked up toward where the troll had fallen from.

Standing at the edge of the sixth floor landing where the railing used to be was Jack. His robes were almost fluttering around him and his eyes were nearly glowing. Fen was sitting calmly at his feet staring down at Harry. Harry caught a flash of silver on Jack's left wrist and right hand as Jack crossed his arms before bringing his eyes up from the corpse and meeting them with Harry's.

* * *

**AN: **Ok some bad news sort of. I just got a new job, seasonal, so my schedule is going to take awhile to settle. I will try to keep writing, but I can't promise a chapter anytime soon likely, unless I start shortening the chapters, which I would prefer not to do. I will try to get everything settled so I can get back to working on this consistently. As always reviews are nice. If this story hits fifty reviews by this weekend I will spend my entire Saturday working on the next chapter.

**Review Responses:**

TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep: Thanks for the prank ideas, I don't really think I ended up using any of them but you were the only one who sent anything so thanks. Ok here we go:

The interlude was me bringing in plot points, and characters, that would have otherwise not been mentioned for awhile. I felt since I was sticking almost completely to cannon for the first book at least (not as sure about the second, not at all for the third, when I get there)I needed to throw in the plot I had running in the background that would have been ignored if I stuck to cannon. I'll say this to your question, yes for the first, but maybe not how you would expect, and sort of for the second. Glad you enjoyed it!

yuiop: Glad you like it. Thanks for the advice. This is the first time I have every written anything like this so any opinions on how easy the story reads are much appreciated. I hope this chapter was still good in the paragraph length respect.


	10. Into the Sky

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter everything original is mine.

**Chapter 8: Into the Sky**

Albus Dumbledore had been the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a long time. It was a fascinating job that allowed him to mold the next generation and to have time to do the magical research he had always been fascinated with. He held more influence because of his position at the school gave him sway over most of Great Britain and all the Hogwarts alumni. Even the purebloods grudgingly respected him even though most of them disliked him. Not that it mattered; he could control them well enough through other means. But sometimes the job was very…tiring.

Not since the Chamber of Secrets incident when he was still the Transfiguration teacher had anything so dangerous happened at the school. A full grown mountain troll had somehow got into Hogwarts. And Quirrell decided to announce it to the whole school causing a full blown panic! Though the prefects managed to get most all of the students into the dormitories and to safety, four students not only where outside the dorms but managed to get attacked by the troll.

The fact that whoever had let it in had also rendered it immune to most magic was very distressing. After examining the runes Albus was grudgingly impressed. Even though he knew basically what the runes achieved in the arrangement inscribed, he could not decipher exactly how the individual runes interacted. It didn't help that several seemed to be in ancient languages that he was not familiar with.

Because of those runes three professors ended up injured and will have to remain in the hospital wing till at least lunch tomorrow. The students involved for the most part were not seriously injured, thankfully. Just a few minutes under Madam Pomfrey's wand and they were sent off to the dorms, all except the one standing outside his door.

"Come in, Mr. Cronos."

Jack opened the door and walked inside.

"Headmaster."

"Please sit down. Lemon drop? Tea?"

"No thank you, headmaster." Jack replied as he went and sat in front of the desk.

Sighing Albus looked over at Jack and decided to try to peek into his mind before he got started asking questions. He tried, but as expected really, it hadn't worked. An enchanter of Darian Cronos's prowess would do nothing less than provide his son with the widest range of protection possible. And since the boy had refused tea he could spike with a potion to 'facilitate' him being more open to questioning, the old fashioned way it was.

"Now Mr. Cronos, I understand the situation up until you ran out of the bathroom with the troll chasing you from talking to Mr. Potter in the hospital wing. Could you please tell me why you lead the troll up the stairs?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course professor. After I saw the rune set on the club, I realized roughly what it must do. I knew that the group of us couldn't take the troll down by ourselves. Knowing the professors had to be on the way, I yelled to attract the troll's attention. I had expected the impact of the club on the wall to stun the troll long enough for me to get out the door and have it follow me away from Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione was in complete shock and couldn't run. I had intended to lead the troll towards the great hall were the teachers could find it easier.

The wall coming down was not what I intended. Having the professors that came to help being incapacitated by the debris was very bad. I decided that I still had to get the troll out of there. You sir, were still somewhere in the castle. I ran up the grand staircase to slow the troll's pursuit. Unfortunately trolls take stairs pretty well. It caught up to me by the sixth floor landing.

When I dodged the first swing of its club, it put the troll right next to the edge of the landing. I realized a fall from that height was probably the only way to take out of the troll. When the troll went to do an overhead swing, I pulled out a one use shield sphere my father had made. I activated it as the troll struck and the shield repulsed the troll's swing causing it to crash through the railing and down the shaft." Jack explained.

Dumbledore sat back and contemplated the answer. He really couldn't find anything to fault with it. The boy was exceptionally bright, a possible prodigy even, based on his performance in classes. Seeing a set of runes and a failed spell and putting together that the club was immune to magic was not unreasonable. The professors being behind a wall that should not have broken to begin with was just bad luck.

Sighing Dumbledore conjured a cup of tea for himself.

"Hmm, you were very brave in your actions. I commend you for your quick thinking. I think fifty points for taking down the troll before it could cause farther harm to the school."

"That is more that gracious headmaster." Jack responded.

"Now while you are here, I wish to discuss……"

Before Dumbledore could continue a knock sounded at the door to the headmaster's office.

"Come in Mr. Malfoy," the headmaster called.

The office door opened to admit Lucius Malfoy, his cape swirling around him. Cold grey eyes looked on Dumbledore before glancing over at Jack.

"I do hope I am not interrupting things Headmaster?" Lucius said as he walked over towards the headmaster's desk.

"No, of course not, a school governor is always welcome to drop by. I am just wandering at the purpose of you visiting my office so late this evening." Dumbledore replied, stiffening the slightest amount at being interrupted.

"My godson here contacted me about the attack on the school. A full grown mountain troll breaching the defenses of Hogwarts is no small matter, Dumbledore. Just think of the consequences it could have had if the troll had managed to kill any students. The reputation of this institution and even this castle as the safest place in Great Britain would be put into question. Do you have any idea how the beast managed to get inside the walls?" Lucius asked in a tone both silky and cutting. As he talked, Lucius had moved over and stood next to the chair Jack was sitting, resting his hand on Jack's shoulder

How had the boy managed to contact his godfather? He was alone for maybe five minutes.

"I have yet to determine that, and I will of course provide the governors with a full report on the findings of any investigation. The incident barely finished but a little over an hour ago, and three of the teachers best suited to help in an investigation are currently in the Hospital Wing," Dumbledore responded. "Classes will have to be canceled tomorrow to give them time to heal and for repairs to be done on the castle. I will begin investigating immediately of course."

"Of course, the safety of the students is paramount and this issue must be addressed. Since it appears that you have everything under control, for now, I believe I will take my leave. I will be informing the other governors of the incident and we will expect to receive an owl from you keeping us informed on the investigation. Come along Jack." Lucius said as he rose from his chair.

"Good night headmaster." Jack said as he followed Lucius out of the door.

"Good evening gentlemen. Have a safe journey home Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Cronos please go straight to your dormitory." Dumbledore said as he rose and followed his two guests to the door.

As he shut the door behind them, Albus turned and paced the office. If he could have avoided it, this incident getting to the governors attention would have been avoided, even if he had to magically compel the students, like Draco Malfoy, and intercept owls. Now he had to step very carefully during this investigation. Above all this the fact the Philosopher's Stone being in Hogwarts must be kept a secret. Especially since he was sure now Tom or one of his agents was making an attempt at it. The unknown rune string was enough evidence of that.

Not being able to question Jack Cronos further was unfortunate. The boy had too many questions surrounding him, just as his father had. Maybe he should begin to think of ways to maneuver the boy into helping him. Harry Potter seemed to be the best way to do that. It seemed then that Harry must get involved in the stone after all. Hmmm, he still had James's cloak. Giving it to Harry for Christmas might be the best place to start.

* * *

The stone gargoyle moved back into position as Jack and Lucius walked down the corridor from the headmaster's office heading toward the grand staircase.

"Thanks for getting here so quickly. Dumbledore was just about to get intrusive in his questioning." Jack said.

"No problem. Anything to help you and put Dumbledore off his little games. Anyway the headmaster's keen interest being on you is not something I would not prefer to let happen. I wouldn't want to leave you alone with Dumbledore anyway if it could be helped," Lucius replied. "Creating problems for the man is something I try to do at every turn."

"I don't like to think that I have his attention now. Though I doubt that after killing a troll I could avoid it." Jack conceded as they stepped out on to the seventh floor landing. Lucius walked over to the railing and looked down.

"Quite an impressive way to deal with the troll. Must you have sent it falling so far?"

"It's not like I intended to have it chase me that far. I would have preferred that the professors have dealt with it. They all got knocked out though, and the troll took the stairs a lot faster than I thought possible."

"Hmm pretty remarkable really. Send me a detailed account of the event later. I don't trust the headmaster to be very forthcoming to the governors." Lucius said coolly.

"Of course. Enjoy your political games, Uncle. Tell Aunt Narcissa that I am safe and not to worry."

"Speaking of Narcissa, I am supposed to inform you that you will be attending the Malfoy Christmas Ball no matter what." Lucius said smirking.

"I am not going to get out of this am I?"

Lucius shook his head.

"Damn," Jack said sighing. "I hate these things. Too many people wanting something from one of my companies or me to invest in something or the other. I don't even manage all that and they still bother me. It's infuriating."

"That won't go away. Your father built a strong commercial empire. People will want a piece of it until it no longer exists, which isn't likely to happen. But this year Narcissa invited more people you know so it should be at least a little more entertaining for you."

"It won't matter too much but it's a gesture at least. Can you send me the final guest list?"

"Very well. Now get off to your dorm room before you get into trouble. I will await your owl. "

"Good night Godfather." Jack said before turning and heading off to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron got bombarded with questions when they made it back to the common room after leaving the hospital wing. Apparently the troll's impact at the bottom of the stairs had been heard throughout the entire castle. Even though they wanted to do nothing more than go up to the dorms and sleep they were kept in the common room to tell everything that had happened since Quirrell had announced the troll's presence.

Hermione seemed to be a lot more at ease with them now. The fact that they came to help her and risked their lives against the troll for her seemed to have erased everything between her and Ron. Harry was sure that from now on the group of them would be friends.

By the time that Jack had made it back from his meeting with the headmaster, Harry was just finishing retelling the story for the third time. He was getting quite annoyed with his housemates. Harry really wanted to talk to Jack about what had happened, they hadn't had a chance to talk between getting everyone to the hospital wing and getting interrogated by the professors. Now though he was too tired to deal with it and Jack got accosted as soon as he stepped into the common room. It could wait till morning.

* * *

The next day at breakfast it was announced that classes were canceled for the day. The body of the troll had been removed but the floor under where it had fallen had not been repaired. Neither had the staircase the troll had crashed through or the railing on the sixth floor landing. All three areas were blocked off by bright red magic ropes stretched over the openings and around the damaged section of floor. Dumbledore also had fixed the remaining staircase between the third and fourth floor in a position that cut down on the distance people would have to walk around to get around the school. The bathroom wall still had the hole in it and that whole corridor was blocked off.

Hogwarts had a fantastic gossip network and by the end of breakfast the story that Harry, Ron and Hermione had told in the Gryffindor common room about the troll, Jack had tiredly refused to talk, was spread to the entire school. People kept coming up to the group and asking to hear the story first hand. The twins didn't make it any easier by loudly calling Jack, the troll slayer, throughout breakfast. Jack was looking ready to kill the twins by the time they left the Great Hall. Even after that they couldn't escape the attention. They got stopped at least ten times trying to make it back to the dorm from breakfast alone.

Harry found it all very annoying. He was glad when he and Jack He Hemanaged to get away to head to the training room. Ron had holed himself up in their dorm room to keep away from his brothers, and Hermione had firmly stated she was going to disappear into the library till everything calmed down. Going to work on his Sight with Jack would be a great relief. They had to dodge a few groups of students and take a secret passage but they finally made it to the abandoned hallway and Jack used his key to summon the room.

In the past few weeks practicing with the oval, Harry had gotten a lot better at controlling the amount of magic he was using. Because of that he had been able to start lowering the amount of magic that he used to open his sight. He was now using maybe two thirds the amount he had been using before. Jack had started him multitasking during the training adding endurance training. He had raised the number of spells active in the room and the amount of magic freely flowing. Then Harry had to leave his sight open till it started to give him a headache. He had gradually been getting used to seeing so much magic, and he was able to keep his Sight open longer than when he had began the training.

But today Harry was much more interested in talking about what had happened with the troll. The runes that had shown up on the troll's club and how Jack could have possible sent the troll crashing down the stairwell shaft were all question that had been swirling around Harry's head since last night. Jack seemed to sense that Harry just wanted to talk and he called up two chairs facing each other.

"So go ahead Harry. Ask me what's on your mind," Jack said.

"You are too good at reading me." Harry responded.

"Nope, your just particularly easy to read. Now you want to talk about what happened last night, right?"

"Yeah I mean, what was with the runes I saw on the troll's club? Ron's spell actually worked, as surprising as that was, but the club didn't levitate." Harry said.

"Whoever let the troll in engraved the runes on the club. They were designed to negate any spells sent at the club and then absorb the energy from the spells. That stored energy was then converted into kinetic energy went the club impacted something. Quite the ingenious way to put it together. That was the reason the troll broke through the wall so easily. Ron put quite a bit of power into his spell and the conversion to kinetic energy increased that amount even more. I was not expecting it at all. I had been intending to stun the troll with the impact on the wall."

"Damn, whoever did it was really trying to make sure the troll caused damage. Where there anymore runes on the troll?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I took a look with my sight while it was chasing me. There was a set of advanced defensive runes inside the leather vest the troll was wearing. I am pretty sure they would negate pretty much everything the professors would have felt safe using inside of Hogwarts. Damn good and dangerous set up. Whoever it was really wanted a long lasting distraction."

"How did you end up sending it over the edge than if it was basically immune to magic?"

"Kinetic force," Jack replied. "Most wizards in Europe are to narrow minded and don't even consider shielding against just pure force."

"Was that what that large boom was?" Harry asked.

"No, that was me blocking the troll's club. I still can't believe how fast that damn thing caught up to me on the stairs. I was lucky to get to the sixth floor landing. I ended up having to shield from a swing from the troll before it moved to where I could send over the edge."

"How did you shield the blow? It shattered the bathroom wall so easily." Harry asked curiously.

Jack stuck his left arm out and rolled up the sleeve of his robe. Sitting just above his wrist was a bracelet that looked to be made of some silver metal. Three bands were interlaced but the surface appeared to be completely smooth and even. Along the three bands where onyx runes inlaid into the metal set in so that the surface of the bracelet was smooth.

"My father made this for me before he died. By pouring magic into it I can create a shield to block various types of attacks instantly. Holding it requires a constant stream of magic and will. The more types of things you try to block the more taxing it is." Jack explained.

"That's cool. Must be a really strong shield to stop that troll's attack. How did you blast it then? Does that bracelet also allow you to attack?"

"No, it is only enchanted to allow easier casting of defensive magic. To blast the troll I used this," Jack said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It seemed to be made of the same silver metal as the bracelet. Again it had onyx runes inlaid around the band. The setting stone was a piece of cut onyx into which was set an image of a dragon made from sapphire.

"This ring is designed to allow for easier casting of offensive magic and converting energy between different forms. I used it to create a large enough burst of kinetic energy to push the troll through the railing. I don't usually wear this. It acts in almost the same way as a wand, though more specialized, so here at Hogwarts I just carry it with me. I hadn't thought I would have a need for it."

"So you can use those two as substitutes for a wand?" Harry asked.

"Yes just like a wand they serve as focuses for a person's magic. The best focus for a person's magic isn't always a wand and wands aren't usually made out of something that will work best with a person's magic. It is just not common practice in Europe to individualize the focus to each wizard. Ollivander tries his best. He has so many wands in his shop to allow him to try to find the closest match to a person's magic using what materials are legal in England.

These were designed for me by my father, and they work very well, but I could eventually enchant something that would be better suited to me. Ollivander made me a wand that I can use even though my magic does not work well with a wand as a focus."

"How do you tell if something is a good focus for you?" Harry questioned.

"Are you asking if your wand is a good match for you? Actually yours is a pretty good match. Give it a few years till your further along in your magus training and your magic has time to grow a little before you try to determine your best focus. Doing it now would only result in a focus that might not fit you down the road.

They only reason my father could make these work for me when I was so young is because of how good an enchanter he was and the fact that at least in my family, our magic always develops along a certain pattern, which is unusual. By wearing the bracelet and keeping the ring with me always, the enchantments on them adapt with my magic as I grow."

After that Harry started working on his Sight again they stayed in the room for a few more hours.

* * *

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became ice gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broom sticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots.

The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship. As the match approached the whole troll incident was erased from the students minds and Quidditch became the only thing people talked about.

Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, and Harry didn't know which was worse, people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running underneath him holding a mattress. Draco had grudgingly wished Harry good luck in his first game at Jack's insistence. He quickly followed that up with telling Harry that he hoped that he missed the snitch completely so Slytherin won.

It was really lucky had Hermione as a friend. Wood had gotten so fanatical with practices over the past week that Harry hadn't been able to sit down with Jack to do homework half the time, and Hermione ended up helping him catch up on some of the work when he was free and Jack was off spending time with Draco. In addition she was the only one capable of staying awake in History of Magic anymore. Harry was just to worn out to deal with Binn's monotone and Hermione took pity on him and lent her notes to him. She also lent him _Quidditch Through the Ages_, which turned out to be a very interesting read.

Harry learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and the most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.

Hermione had been a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since the boys had rescued her from the mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it. The day before Harry's first Quidditch match Harry, Ron and Hermione were out in the freezing courtyard during break while Jack was off to find Professor Flitwick about something, and Hermione conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried in a jam jar. They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed he was. That was odd considering how long he had spent in the hospital wing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed. Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.

"What's that you got there, Potter?"

It was _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Harry showed him.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jack sat together next to a window. Hermione was double checking everyone's Charms homework while Jack was looking over Transfiguration. Between Hermione and Jack, even Ron was getting all his work done on his own in plenty of time to double check it. Harry was just glad they didn't have another Quidditch game for awhile and he would have more time to work on homework instead of cramming it all in short periods of time.

Harry felt restless. He wanted _Quidditch Through the Ages_ back, to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow. Why should he be afraid of Snape? Getting up, he told the group he was going to go ask Snape if he could have it.

"Better you than me," Ron said as Jack just snorted and Hermione shook her head, but Harry had an idea that Snape wouldn't refuse if there were other teachers listening.

He made his way down to the staffroom and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing.

Perhaps Snape had left the book in there? It was worth a try. He pushed the ajar and peered inside, and a horrible scene met his eyes.

Snape and Filch were inside, alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One o his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages.

"Blasted thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"

Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but ….

"POTTER!"

Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry gulped.

"I just wondered if I could have my book back."

"GET OUT! _OUT!"_

Harry left, before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor. He sprinted back upstairs.

"Did you get it?" Ron asked as Harry joined them. "What's the matter?"

In a low whisper, Harry told then what he'd seen.

"You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that cerberus on Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him."

"He was probably going to go check if someone was going after whatever is being guarded," Jack put in. "Cerberus's saliva has a property that prevents most magical healing, which explains why he is still limping even after spending a day in the hospital wing."

Hermione's eyes were wide.

"That makes sense," she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was trying to keep safe."

"Come on, he went straight to the third floor after everyone left the Great Hall," Ron interjected. "He had to be the one that let in the troll."

"I doubt that Ron," Jack replied. "I don't think that Snape would be capable of the runes that were on that club. I don't think that anyone short of Dumbledore is in Hogwarts at least. What is that cerberus guarding?"

Harry went to bed with his head buzzing with the same question. Neville was snoring loudly, but Harry couldn't sleep. He tried to empty his mind, he needed sleep, he had to, he had his first Quidditch match in a few hours, but the expression on Snape's face when Harry had seen his leg wasn't easy to forget.

* * *

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

"You've got to eat some breakfast."

"I don't want anything."

"Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione.

"I'm not hungry."

Harry felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking onto the field.

"Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

"Thanks, Seamus," said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be in the stands around the Quidditch Pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Ron, Jack, and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said Potter for President, and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors. Jack had added a charm so that the lion could actually roar on command.

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).

Wood cleared his throat for silence.

"Okay, men," he said.

"And women," said chaser Angelina Johnson.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," said Fred Weasley.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, "we were on the team last year."

"Shut it, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."

He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."

"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking in particular to the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing Potter for President over the crowd. The lion roared and his heart skipped. He felt braver.

"Mount your brooms, please."

Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

"And the quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor, What an excellent chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too…"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

The Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordon, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve, back to Johnson, no, the Slytherins have taken the quaffle, Slytherin captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes, Flint flying like an eagle up there. He's going to sc … no stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the quaffle, that's chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and, OUCH, that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a bludger. Quaffle taken by the Slytherins, that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he is blocked by a second bludger, sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which, nice play by the Gryffindor beater anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes, she's really flying, dodges a speeding bludger, the goal posts are ahead, come on, now, Angelina, Keeper Bletchley dives, misses, GRYFFIBDORS SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold sir, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!"

Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Been watching from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as being in the crowd. No sign of the snitch yet?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's something," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.

Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.

"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."

When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches. And once a bludger decided to come pelting his was, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.

"Alright there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying. "Chaser Pucey ducks two bludgers, two Weasleys, and chaser Bell, and speeds toward the, wait a moment, was that the snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the snitch, all the chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

Harry was faster that Higgs, he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead, he put on an extra spurt of speed ….

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below, Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course the golden snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"

"What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron.

"Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't soccer, Dean," Ron reminded him.

Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side.

"They outta change the rules. Flint could have knocked Harry outta the air."

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

"So, after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating…"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul…"

"_Jordan, I'm warning you…_"

"All right, all right, Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

It was as Harry dodged another bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.

It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Hary tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal posts, he had half a mind to ask Wood to call a time-out, and then he realized his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn through the air, and every now and then making swishing movements that almost unseated him.

Lee was still commentating.

"Slytherin in possession, Flint with the quaffle, passes Spinnet, passes Bell, hit hard in the face by a bludger, hope it broke his nose, only joking professor, Slytherin score, oh no…"

The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twisting as it went.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom . . . but he can't have…"

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands.

His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off of it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic, no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"It's Quirrell, Hermione," Jack said, his pair of binoculars fixed on the stands opposite them.

"No, it's Snape." Hermione retorted

Ron grabbed the binoculars from Jack. Quirrell and Snape were in the middle of stands. They had their eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under their breath.

"One of them is doing something, jinxing the broom," said Hermione.

"What should we do?" Ron asked.

"Leave it to us," Hermione said. "Jack you take Quirrell, I'll get Snape."

Before Ron could say another word, Hermione and Jack had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet , watching terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good, every time they got near him, the broom would jump still higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Marcus Flint seized the quaffle and score five times without anyone noticing.

"Come on, you guys," Ron muttered desperately.

Hermione and Jack had fought their way across the stand to where Quirrell and Snape were, and now were both making to get behind them. When they both reached their targets, Hermione lit Snape's robes on fire with her blue flame spell and Jack cast a spell that cracked the wood under Quirrell causing him to fall into the row in front of them.

It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told Hermione she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row; Snape would never know what had happened.

It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.

"Neville, you can look!" Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.

Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick, he hit the field on all fours, coughed, and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference, Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results. Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry heard none of this, though. He was being made a strong cup of tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron, Jack, and Hermione.

"It was Snape and Quirrell," Ron was explaining. "Hermione and Jack saw them. They were cursing your broomstick, muttering, and they wouldn't take their eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would either of them do something like that?"

"One of them was probably muttering the counter-jinx; otherwise Harry probably would have been thrown. The question was which one was it?" Jack said contemplatively.

"I don't know," Harry said, "Snape is furious with me for finding out he got bit by the cerberus on Halloween, but I doubt he would try to kill me for it."

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"_Fluffy?"_ Ron blurted out as Jack just broke out laughing.

"Yeah, he's mine, bought him off a Greek Chappie I met in the pub last year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the …."

"Yes?" Harry said eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But someone it trying to steal it. Probably either Snape or Quirrell"

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "They are both Hogwarts professors, they would do nothing of the sort."

"So why did one of them just try and kill Harry?" asked Hermione.

The afternoon's event certainly seemed to have shook Hermione up.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid. I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"Neither was Quirrell for that matter," Jack put in.

"I'm telling you, you're wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don't know why Harry's broom acted like that, but a professor wouldn't try to kill a student! Now listen to me, all four of you. You're meddling in things that don't concern you. It's dangerous. You forget about Fluffy, and you forget what he is guarding, that's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel…"

"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

* * *

**AN:** Ok, first sorry this took so long to get out. I started working second shift at a distribution center. And since I usually am the most productive during the evening, my writing schedule has been completely off. It didn't help that I couldn't find any time the last two weekends to write.

But today is my birthday and I am leaving to go visit some friends for the weekend. So reviews would be greatly appreciated. Tell me what you think of everything so far. Next weekend is Labor Day so at least one chapter should be out then. Hope to hear from everyone.

**Reviews Reponses:**

njferrell, bandgsecurtiyaw, Therio: Thanks for the reviews it was great to hear from you!


	11. Moving Forward

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter everything original is mine.

**Chapter 9: Moving Forward**

It had been a few weeks since the Quidditch game and Harry's brush with death. Hermione had been nervous and antsy ever since, not knowing which teacher had been after Harry. Snape was the obvious choice, but only because he and Harry didn't get along. Quirrell didn't have a reason to go after him but then again he didn't seem the type to either kill someone or save them with how jittery he always was. Hermione was having problems dealing with the fact that any of the teachers would even consider killing a student. To try and calm herself, Hermione had checked out every book on jinxes from the library and tried to find a way to ensure that it wouldn't happen again.

Ron on the other hand just seemed to ignore it, though his hatred of Snape seemed to jump to new levels. He was just glad that Harry was alive and left it at that. Jack had been more pensive about the whole thing. Almost the minute that they had returned to the castle Jack had gone off to send a letter but he refused to tell them who it was too but he did admit it was about Flamel.

Harry was a little worried. It wasn't exactly normal to get almost killed. He had helped Hermione with her research and had been pushing himself in his magus training with Jack. Jack had insisted that he needed the control and magical endurance the Sight training was giving him to be prepared for the next step. Harry had taken to practicing his magic control with the oval Jack had given him at every opportunity. He had gotten pretty good with it, being able to consciously control the vortex's rotation speed pretty accurately with the oval in either hand. Also he could open his Sight quicker and was using less and less concentration and magic to do so.

Other than that school had more or less returned to normal. Classes were going very well and Harry was enjoying himself immensely. Gryffindor had been on a high ever since the Quidditch win. The common room seemed to be constantly full of an undercurrent of positive energy, and it was making the last few weeks go really well for the Gryffindors. The Slytherins on the other hand were incredibly put out, though most seemed at least impressed Harry had managed to hang onto his broom. Draco had even reluctantly congratulated Harry on the win. Jack had been a little shocked because usually he had to goad Draco into doing something like that, but apparently with everything else going on he had forgot about it.

As Harry got changed to head down to breakfast he talked with Seamus and Dean. Jack had already headed down; he hadn't been sleeping well the last few nights. Neville had woken early to go look at something in one of the greenhouses, and Ron was still snoring, it was a Saturday so they were going to let him sleep. Harry, Seamus, and Dean headed down to breakfast after meeting up with the girls and the twins in the common room. The made it to breakfast and sat near Jack who was grumbling and appeared to be nursing a headache.

"Still feeling bad?" Seamus said as he sat on the opposite side of Jack from Harry.

"Yeah, it will pass sometime, the headache is killer though. I'll have to go to the hospital wing later." Jack replied. The group continued to talk and discuss possibly getting a pickup game of Quidditch going if they could convince Madam Hooch to let them borrow some school brooms. Eventually Neville and Ron joined them.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked as he filled his plate. "I didn't see her in the common room last night."

"In the hospital wing," Lavender Brown responded as she reached over to grab the bacon. "She was helping me with Charms last night in the library, and Peeves knocked a suit of armor over onto her when we were heading back to the common room. She's fine, just a very mild concussion, but Madam Pomfrey made her stay the night. She'll probably be back later. You know how Pomfrey is, keeps you longer than necessary."

Everyone agreed and the twins began telling tales of ending up in the hospital wing after pranks gone bad. Eventually it was time for the mail and the Great Hall was soon flooded with owls flying in to deliver letters. Harry looked up when a stately eagle owl landed in front of him holding an elegant envelope. He studied it as he untied it from the owl's outstretched leg. The envelope was made of a thick cream colored parchment and across the front was his name written in silver ink. Opening the envelope Harry pulled out the letter inside.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_After hearing so much about you from our son and godson, my husband and I felt that it was appropriate to invite you to come to our manor for our annual Yule Ball. It will be held on the night of the twenty-fourth of December at Malfoy Manor. Your invitation is enclosed. I look forward to meeting you and dearly hope that you agree to come. My husband and I both send our best regards for you continued health and happiness as you walk the path to becoming a great wizards at Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa Malfoy _

The Malfoy's were inviting him to one of their parties! This was unexpected, he was on decent terms with Draco but they weren't really friends. But then again Jack was their godson and he and Harry were very close. Maybe it was they just wanted the social prestige of the Boy-Who-Lived showing up at one of their parties. Empting the envelope Harry pulled out the invitation, a card done on the same parchment as the envelope and covered in ornate silver writing telling the time and place of the ball with his name on it. Looking up he saw Jack had a similar letter along with what looked like a list of names.

"I can't believe they invited you, Harry." Jack said looking up.

"Guest list, I assume?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, at least this year they invited a few kids I know from the states. Maybe it won't be quite be that bad this year." Jack said grudgingly.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked as she walked over and sat down.

"Hermione, feeling better?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I was fine last night. Pomfrey held me anyway."

"I got invited to the Malfoy Yule Ball," Harry said, answering Hermione's original question.

"Wow, are you going to go?" she asked.

"Of course he's not. Why would he go to a party thrown by those stuck up pricks?" Ron angrily retorted.

"I don't know, Ron." Harry said. "It might be interesting. Plus, I should probably go for no other reason than to prevent Jack from killing himself from boredom."

"Oh don't worry, Potter." Draco said as he walked up to the table. "Jack hasn't killed himself yet. Of course the last time he had to come to one of our balls, he nearly cracked his skull open beating it against a wall." Everyone cracked up laughing at that.

"Thanks a lot, Draco." Jack said sarcastically.

"My pleasure. You really should come, Potter. Mother and father do want to meet you."

"I'll think about it. Anyone else I know that got invited?" Harry asked Jack.

"Most of the Slytherin families, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, and some families of some Ravenclaws in the upper years." Jack said as he looked over the list.

The talk broke off the ball soon after that and everyone went back to discussing what they were going to do for the day.

* * *

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fire, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.

"So are you going to come to the ball, Potter?" Draco asked one Potions class.

"Yes I think I am going to. I need to talk to McGonagall though since I am staying at Hogwarts for break, just to make sure it's ok." Harry replied.

"I'll send a letter to Aunt Narcissa as soon as he talks to the professors." Jack said.

Harry went back to measuring out the powdered spine of lion fish for the potion they had been working on. He wasn't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. Professor McGonagall had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Harry had signed up at once. Even though the Dursleys weren't horrible, being at Hogwarts would still be better; this would probably be the best Christmas he'd ever had. Ron and his brothers were staying too, because their parents were going to Romania to visit Ron's brother Charlie. Jack was heading back to the States for break and Hermione was going to spend time with her parents

When they left the dungeons after Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and aloud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm alright, thanks, Ron. But you lot should come and see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

So the four of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree. Put it in the far corner, would you?"

The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

"I better go talk to Professor McGonagall," Harry said walking off as Hagrid moved the tree into place.

"Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked as she was conjuring decorations onto the trees.

"I was invited to the Malfoy's Yule Ball. Since I am staying at Hogwarts for the break, I wanted to ask if it was okay if I went."

"Hmm, Mrs. Malfoy did mention in her invitation that you had been invited," replied McGonagall. "Yes, I do believe it would be acceptable for you to attend. Professor Snape and myself will be attending. It should not be an issue for you to accompany us. Since the ball will start at seven please be ready and meet us in the entrance hall by quarter till."

"Thank you Professor."

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Now run along, I need to finish the decorations. "

* * *

"I cannot believe you are going to go to those snooty pureblood's party!" Ron was practically screaming when they had got back to the common room.

"Oh come off it, Ron," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, we need to get back to trying to find Flamel."

On top of all her research on jinxes, Hermione had been searching for the name Nicolas Flamel in the library. She had dragged Ron and Harry along with her most of the time. Jack was waiting to look into it when he got back to his families library. Though Harry thought that he knew something he wasn't telling. Hermione had still taken it upon herself to try and find any reference to Flamel that existed in the Hogwarts library. So far she had had Ron and Harry help her go through almost every book outside the restricted section. She was now insisting that the two of them keep searching while they were staying over break.

"Fine, let's go then. Coming, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Nay, I'll see you guys later."

"Fine, see you later." Ron called as he and Hermione left the common room.

Harry sat back in front of the fire in the common. He needed a break from the library. Relaxing back in the chair he decided to just relax for awhile. Starting tomorrow they would be on break, even though the Hogwarts Express back to London wasn't going to be leaving until Monday. It had been a hectic few weeks and the break was coming at the perfect time. The amount of homework they had been getting had increased drastically lately, especially from Snape.

Awhile later Jack came down from the dorms and made his way over to Harry.

"Ok, I sent a letter to Aunt Narcissa, so she knows you're going to be coming with the professors. I went ahead and sent for an appropriate robe for you to wear to the ball, school robes won't cut it. They should be getting here sometime soon." Jack said as he sat down in the chair next to Harry.

"Thanks. So are you looking forward to the holidays?"

"Yeah, it will be nice to take a break from writing all those essays." Jack grumbled.

"No kidding. Uh Jack, about the ball, do I need to know how to dance?"

Jack just cracked up laughing.

* * *

Saturday, Hermione corralled the first year Gryffindors in the common room and forced them to do the homework that had been assigned over the holidays. After protests, yelling, and various threats from Hermione, including the ever painful loss of History of Magic notes, had resulted in the Gryffindors buckling down and getting the work done. It took till a few hours after dinner but everyone finally finished their work. Hermione was pretty smug and insisted that they would thank her later. No one had the nerve to say anything to her; though pretty much everyone was grudgingly thankful to be done.

The rest of the weekend went by pretty fast with packing and hanging out. Come Monday Harry and Ron walked down to the carriages to see everyone off. Hermione wished them luck and reminded them to look for Flamel. She insisted they send her an owl if they found anything. Jack wished Ron a good holiday and told Harry he would see him at the ball.

Once the holidays had started, Ron and Harry were having too good a time to think about Flamel. They had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork, bread, English muffins, marshmallows, and plotting ways to pull pranks on Snape, which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work.

Ron also started teaching Harry wizard chess. This was exactly like muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. Ron's set was very old and battered. Like everything else he owned, it had once belonged to someone else in his family, in this case, his grandfather. However, old chessman weren't a drawback at all. Ron knew them so well he never had trouble getting them to do what he wanted.

Harry played with Seamus Finnigan had lent him, and they didn't trust him at all. He wasn't a very good player yet and they kept shouting different bits of advice at him, which was confusing. "Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Send _him_, we can afford to lose _him_."

Finally it was the twenty-fourth and Harry was getting ready to meet the professors to head to the Malfoy's ball. The robes Jack had got for him had arrived that morning atbreakfast. He had taken them back to the dorms where he and Ron had torn into the package. Inside the package was a pair of black slacks, an emerald green button up shirt, a pair of black dragon hides dress boots, a long thick cloak colored so deep a green that it seemed to be black, and a black silk robe that had emerald green stitching along the edges and fastened with emerald clips. When Harry put on the outfit he felt a small burst of magic and then the fabric of the clothes resized till they fitted perfectly.

"Wow," Ron said in a little bit of awe. "I haven't even heard of clothes that do that."

"These are so comfortable. Dang I am going to definitely have to thank Jack."

Harry picked up the package and lifted out a note that was sitting on the bottom.

_Harry,_

_These clothes are from a company that my family owns in New York. This kind of self-fitting clothing hasn't made it over to Europe yet. Hope you like them. I'll see you tonight at the ball._

_Jack_

"Apparently the clothes are from New York. Exactly how many companies does Jack own?" Harry asked turning back to Ron.

"Uh not completely sure. But for years his family had funded research, companies, and all kinds of other stuff across the world. I don't know of anyone who knows what all they own, especially in other companies. Here is England, his family owns and rents out most of Diagon Alley plus several potions companies, some Quidditch suppliers, and a few research facilities that I know of. They are incredibly rich."

"Damn. That's amazing."

"Yeah, Harry what time were you supposed to be downstairs to meet the professors?" Ron asked.

"Uh quarter to seven. Why?"

"Because you have five minutes to get down there. I don't think you want to be late with Snape going with you."

"Oh crap. I'll see you later Ron." Harry yelled as he ran out of the dorm room.

After racing down the staircases Harry ran into the entrance hall to find McGonagall and Snape waiting for him in front of the main doors of Hogwarts.

"Ah, there you are Mr. Potter," McGonagall said as he slowed down and walked up to them.

"Your late, Potter." Snape sneered at Harry while looking him up and down.

"Sorry Professors, I lost track of time." Harry got out as he was trying to catch his breath.

"It doesn't matter we have plenty of time to get to the Ball." McGonagall cut it. "Now, Mr. Potter, We will be travelling to and from Malfoy Manor by portkey. Either Professor Snape or myself will find you when we are ready to leave. Severus?"

Snape reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a flat silver disk. He was still dressed in all black but the robes looked to be of higher quality then what he usually wore. McGonagall was wearing a bottle green dress. Both were wearing thick traveling cloaks. Harry reached out and touched the portkey Snape was holding out, McGonagall copying him a few seconds later.

"Yule." Snape spoke the trigger word and the three of them were swept away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** OK I apologize for this not coming out last weekend. I have hit a big roadblock and can't seem to get the Malfoy Yule Ball to come out the way I want it to. So this chapter is shorter than I would care for. Hopefully I'll get past over the writer's block soon. Hope to hear what everyone thinks. Reviews and questions really help me write and get everything straight in my mind.


	12. Those We Meet on the Path of Life

**Author's Note:** Really sorry this took forever. Real life and writer's block are to blame. But now that it is done it is the longest chapter to date. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter everything original is mine.

**Chapter 10: Those We Meet on the Path of Life**

The portkey dropped them on a large gravel path leading to the main doors of the manor. It was a large sweeping building built out of a light marble. Several stories high, it was a house grander than any Harry had ever seen. He had heard the Malfoys were rich, but this was more than Harry was expecting. From in front of the main doors he could barely see the edge of the building in either direction. Snape strode ahead without looking around and went up to the large entry doors. McGonagall and Harry came up behind him as he knocked on the large dark wood doors.

The door was opened by a small creature with large bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. It looked out at them over its long thin nose.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor. I am Dobby. I be taking your cloaks and invitations. Master Malfoy is waiting to greet you inside." The creature Dobby said as he looked at the group.

Stepping through the door Harry found himself in a large entrance hall. The room was three stories high and down in dark stained woods. Further down there was on the left side of the hall a pair of double doors was open and Harry could hear music and voices coming from them. As he took off his cloak and handed it and his invitation to Dobby a man swept out of the double doors and made his way towards them. Harry knew at once that this was Draco's father. He looked like an older, refined version of Draco with longer platinum blond hair. He was dress in a sweeping, several layered robe of midnight blue.

"Ahh, Severus, Professor McGonagall and Mr. Potter, welcome, it is a pleasure to have you attend tonight. It is a shame Professor Flitwick could not accompany you. Please come into the dance hall. Most of the guests have already arrived." Lucius Malfoy greeted them.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said as she stepped up to Lucius. "Filius sends his regards and his regret that he could not attend but he needed to go visit relatives."

"Of course, it's no concern. Now, Mr. Potter, I have heard much about you. It is an honor to meet you." Lucius replied. Harry couldn't help but notice the smoothness of his statement. Just hearing him speak made it obvious that when Draco talked he was trying to imitate his father.

"Thank you sir, I have heard a lot about you." Harry replied.

"I do hope that it was all good," Lucius chuckled, "My godson can be a little harsh in his description of me. No matter, please go inside. Enjoy the ball and I will speak to you again later tonight."

Stepping to the side he gestured them toward the door he had come out of. Professor McGonagall put her hand on Harry's shoulder and after nodding to Lucius began moving them both towards the dance hall. Behind them Snape had begun talking to Lucius and neither of them seemed to be coming into the dance hall anytime soon.

"Now, Mr. Potter, there are sure to be many of the major political and pureblood figures of Britain here tonight." McGonagall began as they approached the doors. "Many of them are going to be very interested in talking to you. Some of these people might not have your best interests in mind. Don't agree to any proposals and if you begin to feel overwhelmed please find me."

"Thank you Professor, I'll keep it in mind." Harry replied as they stepped through the doors in to the dance hall.

It was a magnificent room, probably a hundred yards long and probably half that length wide. Roughly oval shaped, the walls rose two stories and joined smoothly into a half oval ceiling. Intricate paintings of mythical beast, ancient cities, and wizards moved across the ceiling. The walls themselves seemed to be made of something that looked like both wood and marble at the same time. It gave the look of a palace from ancient times. The floor had the same look though of a lighter shade. The grains of the material seemed to flow and shift creating patterns across the floor. Magical was the best way to describe it.

Several hundred people were milling about some dancing, others just standing along the edges of the room talking. Every one of them was dress ostentatiously in flashy robes and dresses. A group of musicians played along one of the walls. Harry followed McGonagall as she made her way into the room. Looking around Harry spotted Jack standing halfway along one of the walls with Draco, some of his Slytherin year mates, and a few other kids that Harry didn't know. He assumed they were the friends of Jack's from the States. Telling the professor that he would find her later, Harry began making his way over towards Jack.

* * *

"Do you know anything about this Lucius?" Snape growled. "Something is wrong with Quirrell, but I can't be sure. What happened at Halloween alone is very worrying."

"I know that, Severus." Lucius snapped. "Jack does not call me to Hogwarts in the middle of the night for no reason. I do not like the idea that anyone would set a troll on the school my son and godson are at. Even if it gives that arrogant old coot trouble, I will not have family endangered like that."

"Be that as it may, I need your help on this," Snape replied. "I looked at the runes that had been engraved on the troll's club. Lucius, I have never seen anything like that before, save in one place."

"The Dark Lord's experiments."

"Yes, but that's not the most worrying thing. Dumbledore has yet to decipher the runes. We had always thought that whatever the Dark Lord was working on, it was exotic magic he had picked up in his travels, but not something beyond even Dumbledore's grasp."

"The old man does have more resources than we could ever comprehend. To answer your question, I have heard nothing about Quirrell." Lucius muttered. "Other than that the man is a stuttering fool. As to the appearance of some of the Dark Lord's experiments in Hogwarts, I am at a loss. None of us had access to any of it. The Dark Lord kept it all behind wards we couldn't get through."

"I know, Lucius. Which bodes the explanation of where the runes came from. Quirrell had something to do with it for sure but I cannot prove it. And neither of us is ready for the idea of the possibility of the Dark Lords return." Snape said.

"Do not discuss that here and now. Not at this ball. Not in the open like this. We will discuss this at a later time. Let's go into the ball." Lucius's voice fell to a quiet cold whisper.

"Very well. We will discuss this later Lucius."

* * *

Harry made it about halfway to where Jack was before he got stopped.

"By Merlin, it's Harry Potter!" called a voice off to his right.

When Harry turned a portly little man in a pinstripe suit and robes was approaching him. Everyone who had been around him also turned, and were now gaping at him and whispering quickly between themselves.

"My boy, it is so good to finally get a chance to meet you!" The man said as he reached to shake Harry's hand.

"Uh, thanks. But who are you sir?" Harry asked.

"Oh forgive me; I forgot that you were raised by muggles. My name is Cornelius Fudge. I am the Minister of Magic of Great Britain."

Harry just blinked. The Minister of Magic? The head of the Ministry. Uh, Harry had no idea what to do. Obviously this had to do with his defeat of Voldemort. He hadn't really thought about the fact that he was famous for awhile. After everything that had been happening at Hogwarts lately with the troll and the Quidditch game, everyone had more or less gotten over or forgot about his fame.

"Now Mr. Potter, I would like to talk to you about how you are enjoying the Wizarding world so far. With you in Hogwarts no one has got the chance to hear about your life, your experiences , your views on our world. Everyone wants to hear from the hero, the Boy-Who-Lived." Fudge rambled.

Harry just stared at him. He didn't want to talk to these people, much less about what they would likely ask him. Fudge looked like wanted to be seen talking to him for publicity than actually have the conversation. He glanced around but he couldn't seemed to see Professor McGonagall, so she couldn't get her help to get out of this.

"Uh well Minister," Harry began, "I don't really know……"

"Is this is the best time for this truly? Come now Minister, this is a party, not time for an interview. Why don't you go enjoy the rest of the ball and leave Harry here to enjoy himself?"

Harry turned around and found Jack standing behind him. He was dressed similarly to Harry except his robes and shirt were the same sapphire blue as his eyes. The smile on his face didn't match the hard look in his eyes. Behind him stood Draco and a boy that Harry didn't know.

"Yes, Minister, I doubt that my mother and father would appreciate you making any of their guests uncomfortable." Draco drawled.

"Of course not Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Cronos." Fudge held up his hands in retreat. "Enjoy your evening Mr. Potter. I hope we get a chance to talk again in the future."

Fudge turned around and walked off looking dejected. Everyone else who had been watching the exchange turned away.

"That man is an incredible annoyance." Jack said as soon as Fudge was out of hearing range.

"Exactly why did you Brits elect him again?" The unknown boy asked as he stepped up next to Jack.

"Because he is easy to influence and bribe. Plus he doesn't have enough of a brain to have a real agenda." Draco answered. "Potter."

"Malfoy. Thanks for the help, Jack." Harry said.

"No problem. Glad you could make it. I need a distraction. I have had five people ask me to support ridiculous schemes already." Jack grumbled. "I don't even control the family funds yet. Just because my family supports new businesses occasionally doesn't mean I'll give money to everyone."

"It never stops people Jack. You used to find it entertaining." The unknown boy said grinning.

"Before it started happening every time I went out in public. I'm eleven for Merlin's sake." Jack retorted. "By the way, Harry, this is Aaron Destarian. He goes to the school that my family owns in the States. I grew up with him when I wasn't in Britain."

"Good to meet you Harry." Aaron said putting out his hand. As Harry took it he took a good look at him. Aaron stood slightly taller than Jack, with brown hair and blue eyes. He held himself tall and with an air of strength. Instead of a set of robes he wore a suit that was similar to muggle fashion. The coat was longer going down to the knees and it had silver fastenings instead of buttons. Under it he was wearing a light blue button down shirt.

"Nice to meet you." Harry replied.

"So what do you think of the magical world so far?" Aaron asked.

"It's incredible. I never knew all this was possible. Really it's just been great to see more of the world. My relatives never really traveled, so I hadn't seen much beyond Surrey." Harry replied.

"Well," Aaron chuckled, "hang around Jack for long enough and you'll end up all over the place."

"I do tend to travel a bit." Jack said rolling his eyes. "Let's go back to the others before Fudge decides to come back over."

"He will be back at some point, Jack." Draco said as they began to walk back to the other kids. "Father was saying something earlier about Fudge being out for donations for some new Ministry plan or something."

"Just great, no wonder he backed off so easily." Jack groaned.

As they made their way over to the group of kids Harry noticed there were four more kids that Harry didn't recognize, two boys and two girls. All two boys were dressed similarly to Aaron, while the girls wore dresses instead of the multilayered robes the Slytherin girls wore. They sat near each other and were talking among themselves. Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Daphne Greengrass at least seemed to be attempting conversation but it didn't seem to be going anywhere.

"I leave for a few minutes and you guys can't even get along." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Well things were fine until these wonderful people decided to start insulting our blood for some reason. It got a little annoying so the conversation sort of died." The younger of the two boys spoke up.

"Jace, seriously?" Aaron said, walking over and standing next to the boy.

"I told you not to bring that stuff up. You know that they don't believe in the Pureblood ways in the States." Draco drawled. "Who was the idiot that provoked them?"

"I am not an idiot Draco." Pansy Parkinson spoke up. "These annoying mudbloods were insulting our customs."

"Pansy, they didn't say anything insulting." Blaise cut in. "They were just talking about…."

"Just drop it Blaise it's not important." Draco held up a hand.

"Fine, just ignore me," Pansy said angrily. "I am going to go elsewhere."

With that she stormed off into the ball. Jack just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you so owe me for keeping the peace here, Jack." Draco said.

"Yeah I know, Draco. I'll pay you back sometime. Now, Harry let me introduce you," Jack replied. "The short pipsqueak over there is Jace Kazen." He pointed at the younger boy. Jace had short brown hair and light green eyes. He gave Jack a rather indignant look at the introduction, "Larson Satrom," the black haired boy next to Jace nodded. "Karen Johnson," the older of the two girls smiled at Harry while brushing her hands through her auburn hair, "and Ellen Nelson," a blond haired girl with a cherub face curtsied to Harry. "They all attend the academy my family runs in the states.

"Now that the pleasantries are finally over," Daphne said stepping forward, "I believe that you owe me a dance Jack."

"Of course, now I guess I need to dance." Jack said as Daphne led him away.

* * *

Not that Harry had known what to expect really but the ball had been pretty enjoyable over all in the few hours since he had been here. Jack's friends were pretty interesting to hang around with. Larson hadn't said too much, but Jace was a ball of energy. The girls disappeared with Daphne the second she had got off the dance floor to talk about who knows what. They only showed up again whenever they wanted to dance. Professor McGonagall had found him a few times to make sure he was doing fine. Snape, Harry had only caught glances of across the room.

Harry had been dragged onto the dance about an hour into the Ball by Daphne. She just rolled her eyes at his protests that he didn't know how to dance. The next thirty minutes involved her, Karen and Ellen trying to teach him to dance while leading him through the steps in the middle of a song. By the time the other boys decided to end his torment and come rescue him, Harry more or less thought he had got the basics of dancing, though he would have preferred that he could have learned somewhere that didn't involve him embarrassing himself in front of all the guests. Draco's grin when he had come to cut in made Harry think that he would be hearing about this for a long time to come.

Jack on the other hand seemed to be ready to explode. It seemed every time he got off the dance floor with one of the girls, someone would come and talk to him about a business or ask for a donation to some cause. Minister Fudge had been almost constantly following him around badgering him about whatever he was trying to get funding for.

"Hey, Malfoy." Harry called as Draco walked off the dance floor after dancing with Tracey Davis another girl from there in Slytherin.

"Yes, Potter?"

"Why is the Minister bugging Jack so much? There have to be plenty of rich families here tonight he could get money from. Why Jack?" Harry asked.

"You probably wouldn't have heard anything about it but his parents became very influential during the war with the Dark Lord. His father stood up to the Dark Lord to protect Diagon Alley when it was attacked. No one is quite sure how he did it but he drove the Dark Lord off and the Dark Lord never attacked Diagon again." Draco explained. "My father says that it after the war Mr. and Mrs. Cronos also lead most of the major reconstruction efforts, when the Ministry was too concerned with Death Eater trials to think about it."

"So a lot of people looked up to them?"

"That on top of the fact they continued to push for better economic and social conditions in magical Britain made them the main supporters and voices for a lot of the population that generally didn't have anyone to support them in politics. Darian Cronos became a champion of the middle class. Not to mention his notoriety for supporting magical and cultural intermixing across the world, he had a lot of people looking to him for the best way forward." Draco continued.

"Yes that's right Draco," A female voice came from behind Harry. He turned around and found himself standing before a tall, elegant woman with long blond hair and pale blue eyes wear a sweeping set of robes in blue and silver. "We haven't been properly introduced yet, Mr. Potter. I am Narcissa Malfoy, and it is an honor to have you here tonight. I am sorry I could not come over sooner. My husband and I have been occupied but some of the less polite guests for the past few hours."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said bowing slightly.

"What a respectful young man. To continue on with Draco's answer to your question, Darian Cronos was charismatic, but one of the most humble men you would ever meet. Still he was very good at getting what he wanted and used that to support people. He never sought it really but through his and Emily's work, people began to look to them for their political views." Narcissa said. "The support of the Cronos family could make or break proposals on all kinds of issues if they weighed in on it."

"And it's the same thing with Jack?" Harry asked. "I thought he spent most of his time in the States and avoided getting into that kind of stuff."

"Oh he has," Narcissa replied. "But the family name still holds a lot of pull and the few things Jack has done that made the news have shown him as someone a lot like his parents. Thus he will still have an effect if Fudge can get him to sign off on something. Whatever Fudge is up to he must think it is really necessary. But politics aside, I am glad to get a chance to talk to you. Jack has said a lot of good things about you in his letters home. Even Draco seems to think well of you."

"Mother!" Draco nearly squeaked. Harry had to chuckle at the look on his face, it was priceless.

"Calm down dear. You describe Mr. Potter more respectfully of you than some of his housemates." Narcissa said with a small smile on her face.

"Well that's good to hear." Harry smirked. Draco just groaned and muttered something under his breath that Harry couldn't catch.

"So are you enjoying Hogwarts so far Mr. Potter?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, very much. It's incredible. There is so much to see and do, it never gets boring." Harry replied.

"That is good to hear. Hogwarts is quite the school." Narcissa said before stopping and looking past Harry across the room. "Oh well it looks like I am needed to prevent a duel between some of the guests. It was good to talk to you, Mr. Potter. Enjoy the rest of the ball and hopefully we will get a chance to talk again in the future."

"I hope you have a good evening as well Mrs. Malfoy. The ball has been very enjoyable so far." Harry replied before Narcissa hurried off in the direction of a set of voices that were rapidly increasing in volume.

"So, Malfoy, you think well of me? Do tell."

"Shut it, Potter."

* * *

"So that's Harry Potter? He seems like a good guy. Interesting to talk to at least. Very interested in the magical world beyond Britain." Aaron said as he, Jack, Jace, and Larson stood across the room looking at were Harry was talking to Narcissa and Draco.

"Yeah, I like him." Jace said. "So are you ever going to bring him to Calas Var? It would be fun to have him at the academy."

"You do know he is a year older than you right?" Larson asked. "He would be in my year if he came to Calas Var anyway."

"So? That doesn't really matter and you know it." Jace retorted.

"Anyway…," Aaron said rolling his eyes. "How is Hogwarts? I still can't believe you decided to go there instead of Calas Var."

"It's not horrible. Honestly most of the teachers are not bad. The curriculum needs work of course but its Europe what do you expect. I'm there for reasons other than school you know. It will get better next year." Jack answered.

"It's not anywhere near as fun without you at the academy." Jace complained.

"You'll live." Jack replied.

"So when are you going to be back?" Larson asked.

"For now, not any time soon. I'll be back during breaks at least." Jack said. "Ugh, here comes Fudge _again!_ Hey, Jace go tell Karen it's time for the entertainment. I need to dodge the bloody Minister. Anyone see my Uncle?"

"Sure," Jace replied, "and I think Mr. Malfoy is over in one of the far alcoves."

"Thanks see you guys a little later." Jack replied before walking off to find Lucius. Jace headed off towards the dance floor to find Karen.

"Hey Aaron, is it just me or is Jack looking a little stressed? And not just from getting bugged all night." Larson asked.

"Yes, yes he is. He hasn't mentioned it in any of his letters either. When we get back to the Academy we should mention it to the Headmaster." Aaron replied.

"Or Master Galan. Yeah we can deal with it later." Larson said. "Exactly what 'entertainment' did Jack plan with Karen of all people?"

"No idea."

* * *

After giving Draco a hard time for awhile Harry was dragged back onto the dance floor by Karen. After two songs though Jace came up and told her that Jack was looking for her and she excused herself to go find him. Harry followed Jace back to where Aaron and Larson were standing. The four of them talked about what things at Hogwarts were like for a few minutes before the music stopped and the lights dimmed. At the end of the hall opposite the entrance doors a platform raised out of the floor. On top of it was a grand piano. Jack was sitting at the piano, with Karen and Lucius Malfoy standing in front of it.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I thank you for attending this year's Malfoy Yule Ball." Lucius spoke with a voice that was clear and strong and seemed to project itself across the entire room with ease. "It is good to see so many of the important figures of the wizarding world here tonight. Narcissa and I are honored you came and wish you the best this Yule and as the year turns. In celebration of the festivities tonight my godson, Jack Cronos, and one of his friends, Karen Johnson, have prepared a musical presentation for us. So I give the floor to them."

When Lucius finished speaking he stepped down of the side of the platform. Karen stepped forward and Jack placed his hands on the piano keys preparing to play. As they were doing it Harry noticed that the magic he could feel in the room stopped the gentle flow it had the rest of the night. It became almost palpable and as the first note of music sounded throughout the room Harry felt it resound almost as if a drum had been hit within his body. The music was majestic as Jack played, a striking melody that seemed to ring of a purpose that Harry couldn't quite grasp. It rose and fell and the magic in the room responded. The pressure of the magic seemed to ebb and flow with the music and Harry was so caught up in it that he was almost losing his balance. Aaron stepped up and steadied Harry by putting a hand on his shoulder.

It was a good thing too because the next moment Karen began to sing. Her voice was incredible and clear as crystal. She blended her voice perfectly with the piano and the effect was enthralling. Harry didn't recognize the language that she sang in but he could almost feel the words pulling on his magic as she sang. Completely unconsciously his Sight started to come open. Harry quickly tried to shut it but was unable to, nor could he seem to shut his eyes.

Just a week or so before break he had finally been more or less comfortable opening it with little to no effort. His tolerance for seeing a large number of spells and magic at once had increased as well. So Jack had had him open his Sight in parts of Hogwarts without people so he could get used to more than just the training room. Hogwarts barely had any area that seemed to be empty of interwoven spells, even in the abandoned areas. Harry could keep it up for a few minutes even though it was more intense than the training room, but people were a different story. When Harry had asked about looking at people with the Sight, Jack had just chuckled and told Harry to open it in class one day.

When Harry did it he was over whelmed almost immediately by the intensity of his classmate's auras under his Sight. He had to step out of class and go to the hospital wing for a headache potion. Jack had explained it as a person's aura was one of the most complex things magically, so much that the patterns that made other magic eventually easier to take in, didn't exist as much as an aura was a solid field of magic, the patterns to interwoven to actually have any edges. An aura Jack had explained was the region where a person's inborn magic reacted with the ambient magic of their surroundings. It varied based on environment, a person's magic's natural characteristics, the person's emotional state, other magical beings around them, and countless other things. Thus it took a while to get used to looking at it without being overloaded by all the complexity present.

So when his Sight started to open itself in a room with so many people Harry tried to close it off as quickly as possible. The debilitating headache that would happen otherwise would not be a good thing to have in the middle of a ball. When he couldn't close it though, he braced himself as it fully opened.

No room full of blazing auras meet his vision. They were there of course but to Harry's Sight they seemed subdued and he could almost make out a pattern along the edges. Confused Harry looked towards the platform Jack and Karen were performing on. Magic was swirling around the platform and wrapped itself in patterns to complex to make out. As it spread out into the room, flows of magic went out into the crowd and surrounded everyone in the room. It seemed to be what was subduing the intensity of everyone's aura by intermixing with them. As Harry looked past the swirling magic he saw what was causing it. Magic flowed from Jack's fingertips into the piano and then out riding the sound of the music. Karen's singing also seemed to be laced with magic that infused the very air the sound of her voice passed through. The swirling magic was caused by the merging of both Jack and Karen's magic.

As Harry kept watching and listening the music and song seemed to seep into the deepest part of him and his vision began to swirl. The people and room around him seemed to drop away and Harry found himself standing in a world filled with nothing but flowing streams of magic. The magic stretched past the edge of his vision in every direction, even though he never turned his head. Harry could still feel Aaron's hand on his shoulder even though he was no longer visible otherwise he might have thought he had fallen through the cracks of the worlds into somewhere else.. It was almost as if the music was using his Sight to strip away everything but the magic around him from his vision. The melody and Karen's voice rung within his head. It seemed to no longer come from across the room but from inside his own body.

The entire experience was incredible. He could feel the magic around him farther out and more intensely than ever before. It had so many facets, types, ways; it felt like he was floating in the life blood of the world it was so all encompassing. This must have been what Jack had meant when he described magic being a part of everything. Even as Harry was reveling in the feeling the song began winding down and he came back to the sense of the tangible world around him. As his Sight closed with the final chord Harry meet eyes with Jack who gave Harry a smile and a nod. As the room around him broke into applause Harry thought that what he had seen was only a glimpse of the depth of magic. And by the fact that everyone else in the room didn't seem to be startled by seeing the flows of magic, the song touched him more because of the fact he was a magus. Being able to reach that level of connection with the magic was incredible. It must be what was possible as a fully trained magus, and Harry looked forward to it even more.

* * *

Harry didn't get a chance to really talk to Jack after the song before Professor McGonagall came to tell him they were leaving. Jack was constantly surrounded by the other guests and even Draco couldn't seem to get to him. Something Harry had to deal with as he and Blaise Zabini became the recipients of Draco's complaining. On the way out Jack finally was able to get away long enough to say goodbye. He met them in the entrance hall with Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.

"Thank all of you for coming tonight." Narcissa began. "It was an honor to meet you Mr. Potter. I wish you a Happy Yule and hope the rest of your year at Hogwarts goes well."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. I had a very good time. Thank you for inviting me." Harry replied.

"Any friend of Jack's, is a friend of the family, Mr. Potter," Lucius said with a very calculating smile on his face. "Severus I will send you an owl about what we discussed earlier."

"Of course, Lucius. As always it was an interesting evening." Snape replied.

"Yes, thank you for the invitation Mrs. Malfoy." McGonagall said.

"But of course. You are Jack's head of house. It is good to know the people who are watching over your children." Narcissa replied.

Jack pulled Harry to the side as the adults continued to make rather strained polite conversation.

"Glad you came Harry." Jack said.

"Yeah it was interesting. Your friends are some pretty nice people. Plus that music performance was worth the rest of the evening." Harry replied.

"It was, wasn't it?" Jack said chuckling. "We can talk about that later. Have a good time the rest of break. Keep out of trouble will you?"

"No problem. The twins on the other hand I can't put any guarantee on."

"Let Percy deal with that."

Dobby came over with their cloaks soon after that and Harry and the two professor's took their leave before leaving for Hogwarts by portkey.

* * *

It was a little after midnight by the time Harry had finally gotten back to the Gryffindor dormitory and fallen asleep. When he awoke early in the morning, the first thing he saw was a pile of presents at the foot of his bed. It was a little surprising to him how many there were. The Dursley's had never gotten him more than two presents and it was usually just one.

"Merry Christmas," said Ron sleepily as Harry scrambled out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe.

"You, too," said Harry. "Will you look at how many presents I got!"

"What did expect, turnips?" said Ron, turning to his pile, which was a lot bigger than Harry's.

Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was To Harry, from Hagrid. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it, it sounded a bit like and owl.

The second parcel was from the Dursleys and contained a few pounds, a fifty-pence piece, and a book entitled _History of Witch Burnings in the Dark Ages_. Harry wasn't that surprised. Uncle Vernon had never exactly been very happy that Harry was going to be going to a school for magic, even more than Aunt Petunia. He had been extremely strained in his dealings with Harry after the Hogwarts letter came. His face had turned purple from restraining himself anytime anything close to magic came up in conversation.

"That's friendly," said Harry.

Ron was fascinated by the fifty-pence.

"_Weird!_" he said, "What a shape! This is money?"

"You can keep it," said Harry, laughing at how pleased Ron was. "Hagrid and my aunt and uncle, so who sent these?"

"I think I know who that one's from," said Ron, turning a bit pink and pointing to a very lumpy parcel. "My mum. I told her you didn't expect many presents and , oh, no," he groaned, "she's made you a Weasley sweater."

Harry had torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of homemade fudge.

"Every year she makes us a sweater," said Ron unwrapping his own, "and mine's _always_ maroon."

"That's really nice of her," said Harry, trying the fudge, which was very tasty.

His next present also contained candy, a large box of candy from Hermione. The parcel under it was slightly bigger than the rest of his gifts. Ron had one as well.

"I wonder who these are from?" Ron asked.

Harry just shrugged and began to open the package. Inside was a messenger bag made of a black hide. The fastenings and clasps on the bag were a subdued gold and a Gryffindor crest was embroidered on the top left of the front flap. A snitch over a lightning bolt was done in gold and silver in the bottom right corner. It was of very high quality from what Harry could tell.

"It's from Jack," said Ron holding up a card that he had pulled out the front pocket of his very similar bag. His didn't have the snitch but a Knight chess piece in white on the flap. "This is so cool!"

"Yeah," replied Harry looking at the card from Jack wishing him a Merry Christmas.

This left only one parcel. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it. Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Ron gasped.

"I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavor Beans he'd gotten from Hermione. "If that's what I think it is, they're really rare, and really valuable."

"What is it?"

Harry picked the shinning, silver cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.

"It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face. "I'm sure it is, try it on."

Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell."

"It is! Look down!"

Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in midair, his body completely invisible. He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely.

"There's a note!" said Ron suddenly. "A note fell out of it!"

Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the note. Written in narrow, loopy hand writing he had never seen before were the following words:

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well._

_A Very Merry Christmas to you._

There was no signature. Harry started at the note. Ron was admiring the cloak.

"I'd give _anything _for one of these," he said. "_Anything_. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," said Harry. He felt very strange. Who had sent the cloak? Had it really once belonged to his father?

Before he could say or think anything else, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George bounded in. Harry stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight. He didn't feel like sharing it with anyone yet.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Hey look! Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!"

Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other with a G.

"Harry's is better that ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."

"I hate maroon," Ron moaned halfheartedly as he pulled it over his head.

"You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget you name. But we're not stupid, we know we're called Gred and Forge."

"What's all the noise?"

Percy Weasley stuck his head through the dorr, looking disapproving. He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred seized.

"P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one."

"I don't want…" said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head knocking his glasses askew.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family."

They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater.

* * *

Harry had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick rich gravy and cranberry sauce, and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. These party favors were nothing like the feeble muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside. Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and it didn't just bang, it went off with the blast of a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice. Up at the High table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him.

Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice. Harry watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided.

When Harry finally left the table, he was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of non explodable, luminous balloons, a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit, and his own new wizard chess set. The white mice had disappeared and Harry had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs. Norris's Christmas dinner.

Harry and the Weasleys spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds. Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Harry broke in his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron. He suspected he wouldn't have lost so badly if Percy hadn't tried to help him so much.

After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge.

It had been Harry's best Christmas day ever. Yet something had been nagging at the back of his mind all day. Not until he climbed into bed was he free to think about it: the invisibility cloak and whoever had sent it.

Ron, full of turkey and cake and with nothing mysterious to bother him, fell asleep almost as soon as he'd drawn the curtains of his four-poster. Harry leaned over the side of his own bed and pulled the cloak out from under it.

His father's…this had been his father's. He let the material flow over his hands, smoother that silk, light as air. _Use it well, _the note had said.

He had to try it, now. He slipped out of bed and wrapped the cloak around himself. Looking down at his legs, he saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling.

_Use it well._

Suddenly, Harry felt wide awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to him in this cloak. Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in the dark and silence. He could go anywhere in this anywhere, and Filch would never know.

Ron grunted in his sleep. Should Harry wake him? Something held him back, his father's cloak, he felt that this time, the first time, he wanted to use it alone.

He crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room, and climbed through the portrait hole.

"Who's there?" squawked the Fat Lady. Harry said nothing. He walked quickly down the corridor.

Where should he go? He stopped, his heart racing, and thought. And then it came to him. The Restricted Section in the library. He'd be able to read as long as he liked, as long as it took to find out who Flamel was. He set off, drawing the invisibility cloak tight around him as he walked.

The library was pitch-black and very eerie. Harry lit a lamp to see his was along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating in midair, and even though Harry could feel his arm supporting it, the sight gave him the creeps.

The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library, he held his lamp to read the titles.

They didn't tell him much. Their peeling faded gold letters spelled words in languages Harry couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickled. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe not, but he thought a faint whispering was coming from the books, as though they knew someone was there that shouldn't be.

He had to start somewhere. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, he looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting looking book. A large black and silver volume caught his eye. He pulled it out with difficulty, because it was very heavy, and balancing it on his knee, let it fall open.

A piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence, the book was screaming! Harry snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, earsplitting note. He stumbled backward and knocked over his lamp, which went out at once. Panicking, he heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside. Stuffing the shrieking book back on the shelf, he ran for it. He passed Filch in the doorway; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through him and Harry slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, the book's shriek still ringing in his ears.

He came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armor. He had been so busy getting away from the library, he hadn't paid attention to where he was going. Perhaps because it was dark, he didn't recognize where he was at all. There was a suit of armor near where the kitchens were supposed to be, he knew, but he must be five floors above there.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library, Restricted Section."

Harry felt the blood drain out of his face. Wherever he was, Filch must know a shortcut, because his soft greasy voice was getting nearer, and to his horror, it was Snape who replied, "The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."

Harry stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see him, of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into him, the cloak didn't stop him from being solid.

He backed away quietly as he could. A door ajar to his left. It was his only hope. He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, and to his relief he managed to get inside the room without them noticing anything. They walked straight past, and Harry leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before he noticed anything about the room he had hidden in.

It looked like an unused classroom, similar to the ones he and Jack sometimes used. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket. Propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carve around the top: Erised stra ehru uyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.

His panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself and see no reflection again. He stepped in front of the mirror.

He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He whirled around. His heart pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed --- for he had seen not seen only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him.

But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror.

There he was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking , and there, reflected behind him, were at least ten others. Harry looked over his shoulder, but still, no one else was there. Or were they all invisible, too? Was he in fact in a room full of invisible people and the mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not?

He looked in the mirror again. A women standing right behind his reflection was smiling and waving. He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him. If she was really there, he'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air, she and the others existed only in the mirror.

She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes, _her eyes are just like mine_, Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green, exactly the same shape, but then he noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. The tall, thin, black haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back just as Harry's did.

Harry was so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching that of his reflection.

"Mom?" he whispered. "Dad?"

They just looked at him smiling. And slowly, Harry looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like his, even a little old man who looked as though he had Harry's knobbly knees, Harry was looking at his family, for the first time in his life.

The Potters smiled and waved at Harry and he stared hungrily back at them, his hands pressed flat against the glass as though he was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. He had a powerful kind of ache inside of him, half joy, and half terrible sadness.

How long he stood there, he didn't know the reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He couldn't stay here, he had to find his way back to bed. He tore his eyes away from his mother's face, whispered, "I'll come back," and hurried from the room.

#####################################################################################

"You could have woken me up," said Ron crossly.

"You can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror."

"I'd like to see your mom and dad," Ron said eagerly.

"And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys, you'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone."

"You can see them any old time," said Ron. "Just come round my house this summer. Anyway, maybe it shows only dead people. Shame about not finding Flamel, though. Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything?"

Harry couldn't eat. He had to see his parents and would be seeing them again tonight. He had almost forgotten about Flamel. It didn't seem very important anymore. Who cared what the cerberus was guarding? What did it matter if Snape or Quirrell stole it, really?

"Are you all right?" said Ron. "You look odd."

What Harry feared most was that he might not be able to find the mirror room again. With Ron covered in the cloak, too, they had to walk much more slowly the next night. They tried retracing Harry's route from the library, wandering around the dark passageways for nearly an hour.

"I'm freezing," said Ron. "Let's forget it and go back."

"_No!_" Harry hissed. "I know it's somewhere."

They past the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else. Just as Ron started moaning that his feet were dead with cold, Harry spotted the suit of armor.

"It's here, just here, yes!"

They pushed the door open. Harry dropped the cloak from around his shoulders and ran to the mirror. There they were. His mother and father beamed at the sight of him.

"See?" Harry whispered.

"I can't see anything."

"Look! Look at them all . . . there are loads of them …"

"I can only see you."

"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am."

Harry stepped aside, but with Ron in front of the mirror, he couldn't see his family anymore, just Ron in his paisley pajamas.

Ron, though, was staring transfixed at his image.

"Look at me!" he said.

"Can you see all your family standing around you?"

"No, I'm alone, but I'm different. I look older, and I'm head boy!"

"_What?_"

"I am. I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to, and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup, I'm Quidditch captain, too!"

Ron tore his eyes away from this splendid sight to look excitedly at Harry.

"Do you think this mirror shows the future?"

"How can it? All my family are dead, let me have another look."

"You had it to yourself all last night, give me a bit more time."

"You're only holding the Quidditch cup, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents."

"Don't push me…"

A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their discussion. They hadn't realized how loudly they had been talking.

"Quick!"

Ron threw the cloak back over them as luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came around the door. Ron and Harry stood quite still, both thinking the same thing; did the cloak work on cats? After what seemed an age, she turned and left.

"This isn't safe, she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on."

And Ron pulled Harry out of the room.

* * *

The snow still hadn't melted the next morning.

"Want to play chess, Harry?" Ron asked.

"No."

"Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?"

"No … you go."

"I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight."

"Why not?"

"I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it, and anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape, and Mrs. Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?"

"You sound like Hermione."

"I'm serious, Harry, don't go."

But Harry only had one thought in his head, which was to get back in front of the mirror, and Ron wasn't going to stop him.

The third night he found his way more quickly than before. He was walking so fast he knew was making more noise than was wise, but he didn't meet anyone.

And there were his mother and father smiling at him again, and one of his grandfathers nodding happily. Harry sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror. There was nothing to stop him from staying here all night with his family. Nothing at all.

Except…

"So, back again, Harry?"

Harry felt as though his insides had turned to ice. He looked behind him. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Harry must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror he hadn't noticed him.

"I…I didn't see you, sir."

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling.

"So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"Mirror of Erised?"

"Yes it was named for the inscription across the face. Have you realized what it does yet?"

Harry took a minute to look at the inscription again, but it made as little since as before. Then he thought on the name, The Mirror of Erised, _Mirror_ of Erised. Desire. Harry looked at the inscription again and read it backwards. _I show not your face but your hearts desire._ That made since. Since he got the cloak he had been set on his family.

"It shows you greatest desire. Mine was to see my family."

"Very good Harry, I am impressed. Yes and your friend Ron saw himself as head boy. Since he feels himself always overshadowed by his brothers, he sees himself the best of them." Dumbledore answered him quietly. "However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible."

"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

Harry stood up.

"Sir, Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"

"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."

"What do you see when you look into the mirror?"

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."

Harry stared.

"One can never have enough socks, said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."

It was only when he was back in bed that it struck Harry that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful. But then, he thought, as he shoved Scabbers off his pillow, it had been quite a personal question.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Rest of Christmas Break including some Jack in the states probably, definitely some more Dumbledore's plans and associates. Oh and for anyone wondering about the characters introduced in the interlude, they will at least be mentioned again soon.

**AN: **Ok again apologies that this took forever. I will try to get the next chapter out faster. I would like to get a feel for how everyone finds the pacing of the story so far. So reviews about that would be nice. Also getting a feel for anything that might be confusing to you as readers would help me a lot. Anything else anyone would like to comment about for the story is of course greatly appreciated. Reviews help motivate me and questions help break writers block.

**Review Reponses:**

Therio and loretta537: Glad you are enjoying the story so far. Hope it continues to entertain you.

Peruser: A review from the prologue! Hope you have had most of your questions answered as you have read through the chapters so far. Glad your reading.


	13. Planning for the Future

**Author's Note:** I was down for the count with the flu over Halloween weekend so this chapter is a week behind what it otherwise would have been.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter everything original is mine.

**Chapter 11: Planning for the Future**

Dumbledore closed the door to office and touched a rune along the door frame that was barely visible unless you knew what you where looking for. It served as an activation switch for a set of wards that prevented any entry into his office and also prevented eavesdropping in any form. He had much to think about.

Things were not proceeding exactly as he had planned for this year. The trap he had set for Tom was still in place of course, and by the events that had happened so far, Tom had assuredly taken the bait. There was no other explanation for the troll attack or the other minor probes at the defenses that had gone unnoticed by the rest of the school. Worryingly, he had still yet to figure out the runes on the troll's club. The language the runes were done in made no sense and he could not find it in any of his references. It was infuriating.

Another thing that was unexpected was the unknown intruder that had broken into the ward nexus. Albus was almost positive it wasn't Tom. He had been able to feel a completely indiscernible aura from the figure. Not enough to be able to match it to anyone, but it was there. Tom had long since found a way to completely mask his magical presence in all forms. It was one of the main reasons the Order could never truly attack him directly during the last war. Whoever it was that broke in could hide themselves nearly as well, but not the same way. If it hadn't been for the pressure alarm rune on the bottom of the stones in front of the door to the nexus, he probably would never have known anyone was there.

And the results of that encounter had been keeping him up at night. The ward nexus was now more active than it had been in centuries. It had taken awhile to realize but the wards of the castle also seemed to be steadily getting stronger. Considering the lack of progress anyone had in translating the ward system since the founders. That this stranger could do something to improve the wards was disconcerting.

Sighing Dumbledore conjured some tea as he sat down behind his desk. He would deal with looking into the wards during the summer holidays. Until then there were too many things to deal with. Harry Potter being among the top of the list. He came to Hogwarts just as Dumbledore had planned, safe, healthy, and in awe of magic. Except that for some strange reason his aunt had not complained at all about sending him to Hogwarts. Knowing how much she and her husband hated magic, Albus found that incredibly odd. Still it was no issue; Harry was safe and seemed to be growing well in the magical world. But there were the unnerving things. Harry's magical ability was higher than expected even with the prophecy. It was worrying for not any other reason than that there hadn't been expected. The prophecy was his best, and probably last, hope of fixing the mistake with Tom. Nothing could go wrong with that plan. Too many of the Council's plans relied on the Voldemort problem being solved quickly if it was to rear its head majorly again. Plans needed to be moved ahead and after Grindelwald and the last war with Voldemort too many things had been put on hold. Harry was needed for that, and if things were to go the way that Dumbledore needed them to, nothing could interrupt the plan.

Pushing papers away from the center of his desk, Dumbledore reached behind him and pulled a silver device shaped like a curved pyramid and placed it in the center of his desk. He tapped the top with his wand and muttered an incantation before leaning back in his chair and waited. Slowly the quartz gem at the top of the device began to glow and a disc of light formed in the air above the desk. In a few seconds the disc showed a picture of a man with short cropped gray hair and piercing brown eyes sitting in a library.

"Albus, why the late call?"

"Sorry to disturb you Alaric. I felt the need to discuss a few things," replied Dumbledore.

"No issue. I will probably be up night with Council paperwork as it is." Alaric responded. "Now what is bothering you? Is it Voldemort or the Potter boy?"

"A little of both really, not too much point in separating the issues anymore. With Tom alive for sure, the prophecy ties them together."

"True. Your are sure now that it was Voldemort that attacked on Halloween?"

"Yes, yes I am, even though I wasn't the last time we talked," Dumbledore replied. "I had Severus look at the runes on the club and he confirmed that they looked very similar to work Tom was doing before he died."

"Hmm, very well, it isn't that surprising really. It would have been better if he hadn't shown his face for a few more years though."

"I agree. I fear though that Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts has started things moving on the prophecy front earlier than we hoped. I am concerned it might interfere with the plans for next year. I don't think that Tom will be able to escape the trap I have set…"

"But the unknown runes are worrying to be sure." Alaric interrupted. "I do get the issue, Albus. If he escapes it could be problematic, but I doubt it will matter too much. Do you think that you will be able to keep it out of the papers at least?"

"Yes without issue. Tom seems to be using Quirrell in some way. He should be easy enough to make a scapegoat. Actions could be taken to try to capture him early but I don't feel comfortable moving on them. What do you think?"

"Hmm, has he made any more significant moves that would threaten the school?"

"No, thankfully." Dumbledore replied. "He seems to have decided that it won't get him anywhere. Since Halloween every attempt at the defenses has been in a way that has not raised any concern in the rest of the school or the other professors. It is a good thing that we spent the time to enchant every wall to be unbreakable."

"He tested every way around the gauntlet?" Alaric looked slightly impressed. "Not wasting anytime. Well it sounds like things are still going within the plan, Albus. You know that everyone in the council has failed to ever full anticipate Voldemort's moves. The Stone is too much temptation for him. He will go after it, we can count on that. Most of the gauntlet will not stop him, but you yourself said it will make him feel to overconfident. Then Klaus' trap will catch him without a doubt."

"I know, I know," said Albus sighing. "It's just that for some reason I have a large sense of foreboding about the effect this year will have on the future. It has been causing me to second guess myself."

"Things will be fine Albus. The Council will prevail, as always. Now while we are talking there is some Council business I could use your input on."

* * *

Blazing arrows of magic surged past Jared as he dived and rolled out of the way. Flicking his left wrist he called forth the best shield he could manage without a focus to block the stunning and banishing spells that came at him behind the arrow barrage. The shield held for long enough for him to regain his feet and turn to kneel facing his opponent.

She was twirling the two foot oak rod that served as her focus in a motion that those used to using wands would think left her vulnerable. He knew the trick though, he had dueled Erin before. The rod was enchanted to form a field in front of her that would redirect spells as it was twirled. If she decided to go fully on the defensive and poured a large amount of magic into the focus, the redirection was near impossible to break through, even with powerful spells.

Luckily he was prepared for this. Placing his right hand on the ground Jared poured magic through the glove he wore. This was a focus he had only recently finished. As he continued to pour magic into it several of the runes engraved into the iron plates attached to the back of the glove. Releasing the spell a wave formed in the stone floor before him and rapidly rushed at Erin forcing her to jump to dodge lest she get knocked over. Her defense could only effect spells of objects flying through the air. While she was distracted and unable to continue her defense, Jared brought his gloved hand up and flung a quick series of disabling spells at her.

Unfortunately Erin thrust the rod towards the ground and shouted of an incantation he didn't recognize. A blast of raw force came out of the tip of the rod and flung her higher and out of the way of his spells. Twisting in the air she pointed her focus into the air and brought it down in a slashing motion. Jared jumped to the side as a blade of air formed along the path of the rod's tip and flew through where he had just been standing.

Calling up another shield to bide some time Jared caught his breath. Erin landed a little roughly quickly began twirling the rod again. He could try the trick with the floor again but it wouldn't do much good unless he could actually knock her down. He dodged another few spells as his shield collapsed again. He needed to think of a plan quickly or he was in serious trouble in this duel.

* * *

"He's not going to win this." Larson said as he leaned on the railing overlooking the dueling arena. "That girl is pretty damn good."

"No kidding that focus of hers is pretty cool. Too bad that trick with the floor failed. He might have won it there." Jace replied from next to Larson. "What do you think, Jack?"

"Your right her focus is pretty good. I wonder who enchanted it?" Jack replied as the three boys watched the exchange of spells going on below. "Why are they dueling during break anyway? All the class duels should be over and this placed is closed to all but the masters candidates during the holidays."

"It's one of the qualification duels for the Advanced Dueling Tactics class next semester," said Larson. "The arena got…uh…blown up about a month before break and Professor Weaver had to reschedule the duels till after it was fixed."

"Someone blew out the wards on this arena?" Jack asked as he turned away from watching the duel. "That hasn't happened in over a century. Wow."

"No kidding," Jace replied. "We felt it on the other side of the Academy. Shook the whole place pretty well. Classes got canceled for a few hours. No one was hurt luckily."

"Well it was designed to expel the energy into the ground if the wards blew. My great grandfather was the last to do it." Jack said as he turned back to the duel. Jared was muttering something as he dodged the spells being thrown at him. "What were the duel conditions?"

"Just one focus and no enchanted or spell layered clothing, armor, etc." answered Larson.

"Hmm, makes it interesting for sure," said Jack. "Oh he's smart. Both of you, pay attention. That guy is about to do something quite intelligent and prove that creativity can overcome a lot in duels."

Below Jared finally stopped muttering and flicked his wrist as he fell to his knees to dodge another stunner. Erin continued to twirl her focus and watched him warily. Jared slammed his glove focus to the ground and a wave of stone about twice as high as the first one flew forward faster than the previous one. Erin jumped at the same time as she used another blast of force to give her extra height to clear the wave.

Instead of clearing it though she slammed into a hardened layer of air about four feet above her head. Startled and falling fast off balance, she couldn't dodge the paralysis and binding spells Jared had thrown at her. She collapsed to the ground unable to move and the duel was over.

"Wow," said Jace. "That was smart."

"Yeah, he made a ploy that looked like a desperate attempt to catch her with a move he had already used. Speeding it up and making it higher insured she had to react quickly to the wave without thinking too much and forcing her fall in to the trap he laid. Very nice move, Weaver will be happy with that performance," said Jack.

"No kidding. It's always fun to come watch the older students." Jace replied. "I need to head out though. My dad only let me come back to watch duels. I need to head back. You're going to come out to visit before you go back to England right?"

"Yeah, I was planning on it. Tell your family I said hi and I'll see them in a few days." Jack said.

"Cool, ok, see you guys later." Jace called as he left the arena ahead of Jack and Larson.

"What are up to for the rest of the day Larson?" Jack asked as they stepped out into the cold winter air.

"Lessons with Master Galan. He doesn't let up even if it is the holidays," replied Larson a little bitterly. He pulled his coat tighter as they walked towards the center of the Academy. "What are you up to?"

"I have to do some research. I'll stop by later to make sure your still alive." Jack replied grinning.

"Ha ha. I'll see you later than, can't be late."

Larson walked over to a circular pad along the main street away from the arena and hit a few symbols on the stone tablet mounted next to it. He waved goodbye to Jack and disappeared in a swirl of color.

Jack continued walking down the street towards the academy's library. It was time to look up Flamel.

* * *

Jack pulled the door to the small dusty shop open and stepped inside. The small little store never seemed to change in the least. As he stood waiting he felt the charm that warned of customers silently sound. Chuckling he walked over to the counter and waited.

"Ah Master Cronos, a pleasure to see you again. I hadn't thought to have the pleasure of your company again so soon. How can I help you today?" said Ollivander as he stepped out of the back room.

"Master Ollivander, sorry to bother you but I have a favor to ask," replied Jack. "I need something made."

As he finished talking Jack pulled out a few sheets of paper and handed them to Ollivander. Ollivander took them from Jack and looked over them. When he finished he set the papers down on the camera behind him and turned back to Jack.

"Hmmm. Very interesting. Challenging and thought provoking. I haven't made anything like this in ages." Ollivander's eyes were shinning. "Though, I would think that you would have gone to the enchantment professor at Calas Var for this."

"He is apparently missing," Jack snorted. "Went on some material gathering trip a few months ago and hasn't come back yet. Anyway for something like this a true master is needed. And there is no one better than you."

"Ahh the flattery is not necessary. Of course I am willing to help. I must say this shop gets dull sometimes. And I haven't had reason to travel this year."

"You know that you're always welcome at Calas Var if you wish to visit."

"True enough. I should go visit the dear headmaster sometime. We haven't spoken in quite some awhile. Alas it seems I have something to occupy my time right now though. When do you need this done by?" Ollivander asked.

"As soon as possible. Probably within three months would be fine." Jack replied.

"Very well and how long should it last for? It can't possibly be used forever you know," said Ollivander.

"Of course, what would be the point? A few weeks is probably a good maximum I don't think that it will need to be even that long honestly." Jack answered.

"I will send you a notice with my progress. Your family definitely always has the most intriguing requests." Ollivander said.

"Thank you very much Master Ollivander. I hope your new year goes well." Jack replied and began to turn to leave.

"Not meaning any offense or anything, Jack, but for the sake of you having a better year, you might try to cut back on pushing yourself so hard. You seemed far more exhausted then the last time we talked." Ollivander's gaze was hard on Jack as he spoke.

Sighing Jack turned around and gave Ollivander a long look. Finally he opened the front of his robes and pulled out an amulet hung on a cord around his neck. It was a rough oval elongated slightly on the bottom made of gold with a spiraling set of runes carved into it.

"I assume you know what this is?" asked Jack.

"Yes, though I had thought it was no longer common practice to use it within your family," Ollivander replied.

"It had. It's just the only way for me to get caught up on everything I need to know from Hogwarts. I have to be there but I can't exactly get to the family Archive from there. I haven't even been able to read through just the entirety of my father's papers, and I have so much more of that I have to know."

"Jack, that amulet puts a lot of stress on the body. No matter your desire to learn enough to step into your father's shoes do not push yourself too far." Ollivander said. "Exactly how are you doing?"

"Headaches, insomnia, sudden periods of exhaustion, and other minor things," replied Jack. "I am doing fine. Thank you for your concern and all but I need to do this."

"Very well. Look after yourself though Jack." Ollivander said as Jack walked out of the shop.

* * *

The rest of the holidays passed pretty quickly for Harry. Though he and Ron spent an hour or two in the library each day, they couldn't find anything on Flamel. It would have been better if they had been able to ask a professor for help, but since they weren't supposed to know about whatever it was that was under the trapdoor on the third floor. It was frustrating but hopefully when Jack and Hermione got back they would be able to figure it out. Harry was pretty sure that Jack had some idea of at least where to look.

He and Ron had spent the rest of their time exploring the castle or hanging out with the twins. They even tried to follow the twins when they disappeared into the depths of the castle but the twins were too tricky. Other than that the holidays were relaxing. Harry didn't use the invisibility cloak again after the night that Dumbledore had found him before the Mirror of Erised. There really wasn't any reason to go out after hours so he had no reason to use it.

Finally it was the day the rest of the students came back from holidays. Harry and Ron made their way out to the main doors to meet the carriages that brought the students up from the train station near Hogsmeade. As the carriages pulled up in front of the doors the students spilled out and chatted eagerly as they made their way inside. As Harry and Ron were looking through the crowd trying to spot Hermione or Jack a flash of color to their right startled them. Turning they saw Jack had appeared holding his bag and a small ring that had apparently been a portkey.

"Hey Jack!" Harry called as they walked over. "Miss the train?"

"Yeah, Fudge caught me in Diagon Alley right before I went to Kings Cross. Wouldn't let me leave until I heard that stupid proposal he had been trying to tell me about at the Malfoy's Ball. Couldn't get away in time to make the train."

"Sorry, mate," said Ron. "Sounds rough. What did he want anyway?"

"Who honestly knows?" Jack said rolling his eyes. "He wouldn't give me a straight answer. Something to do with magical creatures is my best guess. It's not like I am going to agree to anything before my guardians approve of it anyway. The man was annoyingly vague."

"Hmph and annoying." Harry added. "He actually tried to corner me a few times at the Ball when you and Malfoy were out dancing. Luckily McGonagall held him off for me."

"Ouch, sorry I didn't notice. I probably should have said something to…….."

Whatever else Jack had meant to say was cut off by a brown haired blur that streak through the crowd and wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The person said as Ron and Harry came back to themselves from the surprise.

"Hermione! I need to breathe," said Jack.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione replied as she let Jack go and stepped back. "Thank you so much for the book. It's incredible! I can't wait to get back to reading it."

"I'm glad you like it." Jack replied as the four of them began to walk back up to the castle.

"What book could possibly be that interesting?" Ron asked.

"_Developments in Theories of Magic from the End of the Lost Age of Magic to the Present _by Erlor Dragus. It's so fascinating. Especially how is descries the world after the Lost Age. I've only made it through the first chapter but still I can't wait to read the rest." Hermione answered almost giddily.

"Only one chapter? You've had the book for over a week and only read _one _chapter?" Ron asked flabbergasted.

"It's a complicated book, Ron," said Jack. "Plus it's very long. The first chapter alone is something like four hundred pages."

"The books enchanted to be the same thickness as a normal textbook. I've never seen anything like it in the library at Hogwarts." Hermione replied.

"You have all the fun toys don't you Jack?" Harry asked.

"What can I say? I'm good like that." Jack responded smiling. "Now let's get in there and get the rest of the year going."

* * *

**AN: **Shorter but covered everything I wanted to before the second half of the year. As always reviews are appreciated.

**Review Responses:**

Elfwyn: Thanks for the critique and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Salamander Hanzo, peruser: Thanks for the reviews.


	14. Do We Know Where We Are Going?

**Author's Note:** Ok, for anyone who didn't read the Author's Note I posted a little while ago, which I deleted to post this chapter, life and the holidays have driven me to exhaustion and writer's block. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter everything original is mine.

**Chapter 12: Do We Know Where We Are Going?**

The next week was spent getting back into the flow of school. It seemed that the professors had decided that after the break the amount of homework that they assign needed to increase drastically. Between that and Wood's Quidditch practice schedule Harry didn't have any free time till the next weekend. Wood had driven them so hard to be prepared for their upcoming game even if it was over a month away. The whole team came back from practice and promptly collapsed into their beds. It wasn't going to stop anytime soon, their next game wasn't for another month.

So after a week of tedium and exhaustion Harry finally got to catch up with Jack on Saturday. Ron had ended up in detention with Snape for messing up in Potions and Hermione was off in a corner of the common room reading the book Jack had got her for Christmas. They had only been able to pull her away from it to go to class since break had ended. Thus since they definitely were not going to be missed Jack and Harry went to the training room.

"So how was the rest of your break?" Jack asked as they sat down in the chairs that appeared.

"Interesting to say the least," Harry began. "Someone sent me an invisibility cloak that used to be my father's and I found the weirdest mirror when I was exploring the castle with it." Harry proceeded to fill Jack in on everything that happened concerning the Mirror of Erised.

"Have you ever heard anything about the mirror?" Harry asked.

"Not really. It sounds like a pretty powerful enchanted object. Soul magic for sure. I wonder where it came from, and why Dumbledore just leaves it sitting around the castle." Jack responded looking a little pensive.

"No idea, but seeing my parents was incredible. I mean I never really even knew what they looked like. Aunt Petunia didn't keep any pictures of my mom. All I knew is what I heard when I got to Hogwarts. That I looked like my dad and had my mom's eyes. It really was my heart's desire to know about them I guess." Harry replied a little sadly. "But I guess the Dumbledore is right. It wouldn't do me any good to just sit in front of that mirror and ignore the rest of the world. I'm glad I got the chance to see them at least."

"I'm glad you got the chance to see them. I miss my parents a lot but at least I got a chance to spend time with them." Jack replied quietly.

"Thanks," Harry replied then looked up. "Now I have a question. What exactly happened when Karen sang at the Malfoy's ball? My sight was called up without me doing it and the world disappeared into nothing but magic."

"It was. That song is a very old one. When sung by the proper person, it calls to a person's magic and opens them up the magic around them," Jack explained. "For a normal wizard or magical being it brings up a vision sort of like a dim version of the Sight showing them the magic around them. In pureblood circles it's considered an amazing event to witness and is used if they can find someone to sing it as a way to show off how magical their home is.

But for a magus it's completely different. It draws the magus' Sight out and then deeper than it could normally see. The magus hearing it is shown the grand flows of magic that sweep around the world. The magic that interconnects the far reaches if you will. It's something we can't usually see or tap into easily."

Harry nodded and then asked, "What do you mean sung by the proper person?"

"Karen is what is called a Songstress. It's a classification of a certain type of user of an area called voice magic. Voice magic is any magic that is channeled into the vocal cords, or other assorted methods of making vocal sounds, and that released into the air as sound laced with magic."

"So you can use magic just by talking?" Harry asked. It would be really cool to learn how to do that.

"Uh, well yes and no." Jack said scratching his head. "It's a little complicated really. Everyone is technically capable of voice magic. Doing it consciously is another matter. Most people do it unconsciously. When someone is really emotional and their words seem to acquire extra force behind them, or the whisper so softly that you shouldn't be able to hear it but you can. That's voice magic driven by the person's emotion. It happens because everyone puts a little magic into any sound they make. It just is unfocused and doesn't do anything.

Actually the best example of unconscious voice magic is non-magical people. Most of the great orators in history gain that admiration not just because their words were great, even if they were. They unconsciously called the magic in them that they couldn't otherwise use and put it into their words drawing people's attention and focus to them. A lot of people are considered charismatic because of voice magic. There voice is laced with magic that draws people to them and their beliefs. "

"But some magical people are capable of controlling it?"

"Yeah. It takes some effort but everyone can learn a certain control of it. Others can learn a lot more. And then there are those like Karen." Jack answered. "Her magic is such that it works better when used as voice magic versus the way other magical people use it. A songstress when full trained can do everything that any other wizard can just by the power in their voice. They are called songstresses or songmasters because it easier for them to focus through singing songs to create effects even if they don't have to."

"Wow."

"Yeah is really impressive."

"So the song only had that effect because Karen was singing it? She can cast magic just by singing? Why doesn't she need a wand?" Harry asked getting really interested in this. While the magic that they were studying in classes was cool, the stuff Jack was showing him was just on a whole different level.

"Yeah I could sing that song all day and not produce the same effect. Not that you would want to hear me singing anyway. As to the wand issue, it's the same thing as my bracelet and ring I showed you earlier. They are another way to focus magic. That's really all a wand does, more or less. Karen just uses her vocal cords and the sound they produce instead as the focus and method of directing the magic."

"So you don't need a wand to cast magic?" Harry asked. "Well that would explain some of the random things that happened to me when I was younger."

"Yeah so called accidental magic is just magic reacting to a child's desires and strong emotions. Using a focus just makes it easier to cast magic by taking some aspects of the spell casting process away from the caster."

"So Karen only uses her voice?" Harry asked.

"Well she could, but like a lot of songstresses she also trains with at least one other focus." Jack answered. "They use that for most simple magic in public."

"Oh, because otherwise people would get uncomfortable because they wouldn't be able to tell when Karen would be about to cast a spell." Harry replied. "Common courtesy, right?"

"Yeah, exactly. It's polite, but also one of the reasons people don't piss off songstresses is they can curse someone will having a pleasant conversation with them. Pretty scary really. Thus people who really understand their power treat songstresses with great respect so they return the courtesy by being polite while using their magic."

"Are there a lot of people who know voice magic then?" Harry replied.

"Uh well, it's taught at Calas Var to those who have the talent on any level. Most of the other schools in the Americas have some kind of program for it. The only real program for songstresses or songmasters is at Calas Var though. They are too rare to justify more than one and Calas Var has been around for longer than any of the other schools.

But here in the eastern hemisphere I have no idea. Hogwarts definitely doesn't teach it, and I doubt anyone who knows it actively advertises it. I am pretty sure that Dumbledore knows some, and Voldemort is another likely candidate. It is not a well known branch of magic over here." Jack answered.

"Then how do the purebloods know about that song than? If they don't know about voice magic I mean."

Jack just started laughing. "They don't realize that it requires voice magic, they think that it just requires very special training. That part is true at least. Actually I think it was one of my ancestors who accidentally introduced it to pureblood society. Hmm, we might be the only have ones who have the contacts to bring them to events. Whatever. Not really that important."

"That makes sense. Well experiencing that song was incredible. So what do you want me to start working on now? I mean aside from endurance I am getting pretty good with the basic Sight work that you have had me doing."

"Well actually considering the fact that classes and Wood are wearing you out." Harry just scowled. "Oh, don't give me that look. You're close to falling asleep right now. So we are going to take it a little easy for a while. Here take this and wear it at all times."

Jack hand Harry a braided cord of some kind of brown leather with a small stone disk attached to it. The disk was inscribed with circular patterns of runes. Harry took it and flipped the stone disk over in his hands several times. The runes traveled in interconnected bands around both sides of the disk forming circles on both sides as well as having a pattern around the edge.

"What does it do?" Harry asked looking back at Jack.

"It dulls the intensity of any aura you view while your Sight is open. Until you can do it on your own keep wearing it. You will be able to look at people under your Sight with that on. So from now on the charm on and use your Sight as much as possible during the week. We'll leave it at just that to work on till at least after the next Quidditch game. Hopefully Wood will actually let you breathe after that.

"I hope so; otherwise the McGonagall might have to stop the team from killing Wood." Harry replied.

Jack just laughed. "Now let's get back to the dorms before you fall asleep on your feet."

* * *

The next month and the half was incredibly busy for everyone in Gryffindor. The homework load kept increasing and the inter-house rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor was starting to blow out of proportion. After Slytherin's last game Gryffindor had a chance to take the lead in the House Championship if they won. Wood had reached a new level of obsession when he realized that fact and practices became even more intense.

Hermione and Jack had to help Harry to make sure he got all of his work done and even Ron admitted Wood might have gone the tiniest bit overboard. Between Quidditch practice, homework, and using his Sight more during the day Harry had taken to sleeping every spare minute he got. With the charm Jack had given him, Harry had been able to use his Sight as continually as possible. Over the first week or so Harry had been able to keep his Sight open for twenty to thirty minutes. By the approach of the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, Harry was able to keep it up for several hours at a time before he had to rest it for awhile. Pushing himself to keep his Sight open for so long wore him out mentally on top of everything else.

When he mentioned it to Jack, he responded by saying that Harry would notice more improvements when he wasn't so stressed. Being so mentally and physically worn out wasn't allowing him to realize how he was improving but Jack insisted he was improving more than he thought he was. At least it was interesting to see the magic flowing through the castle. Harry had even got to the point where he could guess when the staircases would move by watching the magic flowing through them. It made getting to class so much easier.

It was during a particularly wet and muddy practice session, when the Gryffindor team found out what was driving Wood to be so crazy. He'd just gotten very angry at the twins, who kept dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms.

"Will you stop messing around!" he yelled. "That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!"

George really did fall off his broom at those words.

"Snape's refereeing?" he spluttered through a mouthful of mud. "When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin."

The rest of the team landed next to George to complain, too.

"It's not my fault," said Wood. "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us."

With that information the rest of the team was less angry at Wood but their stress level didn't seem to decrease at all. Harry couldn't help but wonder if this had something to do with his attempted murder last term. Well this would bring up the ongoing debate about who had tried to kill him again. Just great.

* * *

"Oh come on!" Ron said. "It has to be Snape. That greasy git hates Harry. Plus everyone knows how into the Dark Arts he is. He can't possibly be up to anything good."

"How many times to I have to tell you just because he is a bastard to Harry doesn't mean he tried to kill him." Jack replied.

Harry just rolled his eyes and went back to reading up for the Transfiguration homework McGonagall had set them. After hearing this argument, practically the same argument, what had to be at least twenty times he had learned to ignore it. Granted he did want to know who had jinxed his broom, but discussing so much was annoying and a little morbid. But anyway it was time for Hermione to cut in with her divided opinion since she couldn't decide who she really agreed with more, Jack or Ron. How many inches of the essay had to be on the necessity of understanding the differences between transfigurating wood and metal again?

"It's not that I don't agree with you Ron," cut in Hermione, "but Jack has a point. Both Quirrell and Snape were making constant eye contact with Harry's broom. And as much I hate to admit it but Quirrell doesn't seem to be the type to pull out the correct counter jinx under pressure even if he is our Defense professor

"Yeah like stuttering Quirrell is capable of killing Harry then?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, Ronald," muttered Hermione a little indignantly. "But still it could have been either of them."

"I say the fact that Snape is even refereeing proves I'm right," said Jack.

"How's that?" Ron asked turning back to Jack.

"Being the referee means that Snape is in no position to directly attack Harry. Even if he wanted to it would be way to obvious if he did. But it puts him in the perfect position to help Harry. Harry was about to fall off his broom even with a counter jinx being used last time. Snape could just fly over and grab him this time and not waste time on something that obviously didn't work well enough."

"That does make a lot of sense," agreed Hermione. "Plus the teachers will be on more of a lookout this time in case something happens. I guess we'll only know for sure when we figure out what is going on. Oh bugger."

Harry stopped and looked up at that. "What?"

"We completely forgot to continue looking up Flamel! I got so caught up in _Theories of Magic_ that I completely forgot about it." Hermione looked completely distressed by that fact.

"Exactly where were we supposed to look, Hermione?" asked Ron. "Harry and I tried but there wasn't anything in the library that we could find."

"Oh that," Jack said looking a little sheepish. "He's an alchemist. Famous for working with Dumbledore. I looked it up over break."

"And your just now telling us this?" Hermione's voice got a little shrill. She was looking really annoyed.

"Uh like you said, I forgot," replied Jack.

"Do you know what it is that Dumbledore might be keeping hidden in the school then?" Harry asked.

"The Philosopher's Stone."

"The what?" asked Ron.

"It's a legendary item that can turn any metal into gold and create the Elixir of Life which makes the drinker immortal. Even muggle's have stories about it." Hermione explained. "It makes sense that someone would want to steal something that powerful. Unlimited wealth and immortality are enough to make anyone greedy."

"Wow, your right anyone would probably be willing to risk a lot to get it if they could," said Harry. "Well what do we do now that we know what's under that trapdoor?"

"No idea," responded Jack. "Without an idea of who is trying to get the stone l don't think that we can do anything but hope that the protections Dumbledore put on the stone are enough. I doubt Fluffy is the only thing guarding it."

* * *

As the match grew nearer, Harry became more and more nervous. Hermione and Ron had jokingly, or least he hoped they were joking, said he should get someone to break his leg so he couldn't play. Even with Snape refereeing, which was still not a good thing even if he wasn't trying to kill Harry, there was no back up seeker if Harry got hurt so Gryffindor would have to forfeit. The rest of the team wasn't calm, either. The idea of overtaking Slytherin in the house championship was wonderful, no one had done it for seven years, but would they be allowed to, with such a biased referee?

Harry didn't know whether he was imagining it or not, but he seemed to keep running into Snape wherever he went. At times, he even wondered whether Snape was following him, trying to catch him on his own. Potions lessons were turning into a weekly torture, Snape was so horrible to Harry. On top of everything else Harry was barely keeping it together. Even if he was nervous about the game he wanted it to be over so things could calm down for awhile.

When the day of the game finally came Ron and Hermione were acting like he was going to his death, certain that no matter whatever else had been happening, Snape would take advantage of refereeing to off Harry just for the fun of it. Jack just wished him good luck and told Harry to just go win the damn game already. Which offset Ron and Hermione's lack of a comforting attitude. Still thinking over everything that Snape could possible do to him in the next few hours, Harry hardly heard a word of Wood's pep talk as he pulled on his Quidditch robes and picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Wood pulled him aside after his talk. "Don't want to pressure you, Potter, but if we ever need an early capture of the snitch it's now. Finish the game before Snape can favor Hufflepuff too much."

"The whole school's out there!" said Fred, peering out of the door. "Even Dumbledore's came to watch!"

Harry's heart did a somersault.

"Dumbledore?" he said, dashing to the door to make sure. Fred was right. There was no mistaking that silver beard. Harry could have laughed out loud with relief. He was definitely safe now. There was no way that anyone would get away with trying to kill him with Dumbledore watching.

* * *

"I don't think I have ever seen Snape look so mean," Ron said to Hermione as the teams lined up in the center of the pitch to start the match. "Look there off, Ouch!"

Ron was pushed forward as Draco pushed past him rather roughly and dropped into the seat next to Jack on the other side from Ron. Crabbe and Goyle sat in the row behind them.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there."

"Oh come on! Draco can't you two lay off for one day." Jack asked a little annoyed.

"Just ignore them, Jack." Hermione replied without looking away from the game. "They'll grow up eventually."

"Watch it Granger." Draco shot back. "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"

Ron didn't answer and Jack just smacked Draco upside his head before turning back to the game. Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George had hit a bludger at him. Hermione, who had all her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the snitch.

Snape didn't even wait more than a few minutes before awarding Hufflepuff another penalty. This one was more blatantly biased, George actually had looked like he meant that bludger to hit Snape. Draco had started to insult Ron again but Jack cut him off with a glare before leaning down and starting a conversation with Neville who was in the row in front of them. Just a minute later though everyone's attention was pulled back to the game as Hermione directed them all to look at Harry.

Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet.

"Merlin, I have to say, Potter is damn daring on that broom." Draco commented as Harry sped straight past Snape barely missing him by inches. Snape just froze and looked like he might fall off his broom as Harry finally pulled out of the dive holding the Snitch. The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the snitch being caught so quickly.

Harry jumped off his broom, a foot from the ground. He couldn't believe it. He'd done it, the game was over; it had been barely five minutes. As Gryffindors came spilling onto the field, he saw Snape land nearby, white faced and tight-lipped. Well he had passed by Snape a little close on that dive, not that he had realized who it was until after he had grabbed the snitch. He was brought out of his musings by the feeling of a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Dumbledore standing next to him.

"Well done," said the headmaster quietly, so that only Harry could hear. "Nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror, been keeping busy, excellent."

Snape stormed by them and spat bitterly on the ground.

* * *

Watching Harry being carried off the field on the shoulders of the Weasley twins, Albus Dumbledore smiled softly and began to walk back to the castle. A quick glance through young Harry's mind as he had congratulated him on the win had turned up some interesting things. Firstly apparently Harry and his friends and been onto his hiding of the Stone at Hogwarts for awhile even if the young Cronos boy had just informed them that the Stone is what was being protected. This was good news, it meant that he didn't have to lure Harry out of the dorms at night and use Filch to maneuver him to the third floor corridor. Apparently that was exactly what had happened anyway only months earlier. Amusing really. Well hopefully Harry's interest would either distract Tom or even move him to an emotional state where he would make a mistake. Even with a few suggestions from Alaric he hadn't been able to discover how Tom was getting into the castle or anything at all really. It was frustrating to no end.

The other interesting things was that there were pieces of young Harry's memory that he could not access. In fact they were strangely similar to the blocks on the young Cronos's mind. That was a problem to be tackled soon then. If the Cronos boy blocked parts of Harry's mind without telling him, whatever was behind those blocks must be important. A challenge to occupy his time then. He was doing too much waiting these days. Waiting on Tom, Harry, and on Severus to actually get something useful on Quirrell. Well Tom had to make his move in the next few months, definitely before the end of the year. He would just have to be patient.

* * *

**AN:** Ok a week later but I couldn't get over my writer's block last weekend and my weeks are not conductive to writing since I never know when I am getting off at night. Anyway we are getting near the end. Three or four chapters left. Next chapter as planned will cover Norbert and the Forbidden forest, then one or two chapters on everything to do with the stone, and then an epilogue. Then I can start the sequel. As always reviews are **HIGHLY** appreciated.


	15. The Silver Trail

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter everything original is mine.

**Chapter 13: The Silver Trail**

Things did finally slow down a little for Harry after the game. Wood was so happy about jumping into first place in the rankings that he cut back practices to just two a week. Given time to breathe, Harry was able to catch up on sleep and started to feel a lot better. The homework load even started to slacken some. Getting back to normal, or an easier normal at least, was amazing.

Finally having time to relax also lead to the realization that he was dealing with the strain caused by his Sight better even if his max limit seemed to be three hours in a relative low magic situation. The more spells that got used around him or some of the more powerful enchantments in Hogwarts, like the ceiling of the Great Hall, the less time he could keep it open. Jack said he was doing very well and more or less got his Sight to a good point so not to worry about it. They also agreed to lay off the training for awhile since Harry wanted time off and Jack wasn't feeling well again.

It seemed the whole school agreed with them on taking a break. Everyone in the castle seemed to be relaxing and procrastinating on homework. Pick up Quidditch games seemed to be happening any time one of the house teams wasn't practicing and Harry and Ron joined in as many of them that they could. The Gryffindor boys had also taken the time to explore the castle when Hermione wasn't roping them into study groups. Jack had even organized a few inter-house groups to study or just hang out which ended up being a lot of fun, as long as the Gryffindors and Slytherins kept far away from each other. Of course the twins took their new found free time as a sign to catch up on the pranking they had been unable to do with Wood hoarding all their free time with Quidditch practice.

The reprieve only lasted a little over a month unfortunately. The first clue was when after coming back from a pick-up game on the pitch Harry and Ron found Hermione sitting in the common room with what looked like all her notes for the year on the table she had commandeered.

"Ugh, Hermione? What are you doing?" asked Ron as they walked over.

"Getting started on studying for exams. There is so much to do, I _cannot_ believe I haven't started sooner." Hermione replied barely looking up as they sat down across from her.

"Uh, we have two months before exams Hermione," said Harry. "We have plenty of time to study. Between you and Jack we are all doing pretty well in class."

"Speak for yourself, Harry," Ron moaned. "I'm barely passing Potions and McGonagall always scores me low on homework."

"Well, Ron, if you actually put more effort into studying with us and didn't daydream the whole time maybe you could learn a little more." Jack cut in as he came over and sat down. "And you skipped out last time we did Transfiguration homework."

"Oi!"

"It's true Ronald," replied Hermione. "Now we need to go over our schedules so that we can determine the best study schedules…"

Even though he was pretty sure they didn't need to start quite so soon, Harry agreed to let Hermione start scheduling their studying. She went a little overboard until Jack reminded her that did have ten weeks to catch up on it and they didn't have to spend every spare moment studying. Which was a good thing since the professors start piling homework on them again. They got so swamped that most of the Easter holidays finishing all their assignments.

After having organized the inter-house study sessions all the other houses were practically demanding Jack help them with reviewing. With the Slytherins refusing to participate in any session with the other houses, Jack was being dragged into doing at least two separate sessions if not more a week on the same thing. Harry had tried to talk him out of doing so much, but when Jack tried to get the rest of the first years to stop coming to him all the time it didn't quite work. They just started ambushing him with questions at random times and the Slytherins still insisted on having a study session, which Jack had to take extreme lengths to avoid. Basically no matter how much Harry, and Hermione, tried to help by helping their classmates in Jack's place, Jack was getting incredibly stressed.

Finally one day while they were reviewing in the library Jack finally cracked. Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw first year, came up and began asking about some part of an extra credit assignment McGonagall had given, and even said wasn't going to be on the finals. Jack finally just grabbed his stuff and stormed off with a groan of utter frustration.

"Good one Terry," said Harry. "I told everyone to leave him alone for awhile."

"Well sorry. Its just that Jack is by far the best student in our year and he's a big help on…"

"I don't care." Harry interrupted. "Leave Jack alone. Go study by yourself. And make sure everyone knows not to bother him."

"Fine, fine. Sorry Harry. I'll make sure everyone knows." Terry replied defensively before walking away.

"Hmph, you think that Ravenclaws could do their own work," said Hermione. "Jack goes out of his way to help all of them and they just eat him alive. Has he still been sleeping badly?"

"Yeah, still. He's taken sleeping potions as often as Madam Pomfrey allows him too but he can't take too many they're addictive," said Ron. "We are getting pretty worried. Wait… Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. It was really odd to see him in the castle. He rarely came inside except occasionally for meals.

"Just looking," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. "What are you lot up to?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "You're not still looking for Nicolas Flamel, are you?"

"Oh, Jack found out who he was over break," said Ron impressively. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Philosopher's St…"

"Quiet!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don't go shouting about it, what's the matter with you?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Harry, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy…"

"SHHHHH!" said Hagrid. "Listen, come and see me later, I'm not promising I'll tell you anything mind you, but don't go talking about it in here, students aren't supposed to know. They'll think I've told you all."

"We'll be by later, then," said Harry.

Hagrid shuffled off.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?"

"I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron, who'd had enough of the studying they had been doing anyway. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.

"_Dragons!"_ he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide_."

"Hagrid's mentioned he has always wanted a dragon one of the times I went to visit him," said Harry.

"But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden. Anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" said Harry.

"Of course there are," said Ron. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" said Hermione.

* * *

Harry tried to find Jack before they went down to Hagrid's but he hadn't actually expected to find him. Jack seemed to be able to disappear into the bowels of Hogwarts whenever he wanted to. So a little over an hour later Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. As they got closer they saw that all the curtains of the hut were closed. The weather had been getting warmer and it was starting to feel a lot like summer so there was no reason for the hut to be completely shut up.

When they knocked on the door Hagrid didn't even open it before they identified themselves. When he did let them in, he closed the door behind them so fast that he almost pushed Harry back outside. It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.

"So you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes," said Harry. There was no point beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy."

Hagrid frowned at him.

"Of course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don't know myself. Number two, you know too much already, so I wouldn't tell you if I could. That Stone's here for a good reason. It was almost stolen from Gringotts, I suppose you've worked that out and all? Beats me how you even know about Fluffy."

"We ran into the corridor by accident getting away from Filch," said Harry.

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on around here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered. Who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione.

"Well, I don't suppose it could hurt to tell you that. Let's see, he borrowed Fluffy from me , then some of the teachers did enchantments: Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall," he ticked them off his fingers, "Professor Quirrell, Professor Snape, and Dumbledore himself did something, of course."

"That's quite a bit isn't it," said Harry. "You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid? And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me and Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.

"Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling?"

"Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid. Harry noticed him glance at the fire. Harry looked at it, too.

"Hagrid, what's _that_?"

But Harry knew perfectly well what it had to be. It was in the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge black egg.

"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's er…."

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it," said Hagrid. "Last night. I was down in the village having a few drinks, and got into a game of cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad to get rid of it to be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione.

"Well, I've been doing some reading," said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library, _Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_, it's a bit outta date, of course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, because their mothers breathe on them, see, and when it hatches, feed it on a bucket of brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. And see here, how to recognize different eggs, what I got there is a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them. Oh can you not mention this to anyone else."

He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said trying to get across the danger, but Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.

* * *

So on top of everything else going on with classes they had Hagrid trying to raise a dragon in a wooden hut to worry about. Luckily when they had got back to the common room Jack was back from wherever he had disappeared to which distracted them from the dragon egg. Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the night making sure he was ok and agreeing to help anyone who came for homework help. The next few days passed in a haze of homework and studying. In the midst of it all they had forgotten to mention the dragon egg to Jack. So at breakfast one morning when Hedwig dropped a note from Hagrid saying: _It's hatching_, Jack was a little confused when he read the note over Harry's shoulder.

"What's hatching?"

"Uh……well….." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione sheepishly.

"Ok what's going on?"

So they told him as they left the Great Hall, and Jack's look of shock grew progressively greater as they told the tale.

"A _dragon_! A Norwegian Ridgeback! Damn. Shit… What is he possibly thinking? We need to go talk to him. He lives in a wooden hut!" Jack was completely flustered.

"I tried to tell him that, but he wouldn't listen," said Hermione. "But we have Herbology first then we can go down during break."

So as soon as the bell rang to signal the end of class the four of them grabbed their things and rushed across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. Fen was waiting for them outside, lying on the ground with Fang. Hagrid ushered the lot of them inside, not seeming to care that Jack was there.

"It's nearly out."

The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it and something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it.

They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath. Fang put his front paws up on the table and rested his head between his forelegs, while Fen jumped onto Jack's lap and stared intently at the egg.

All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet black body; it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.

It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.

"Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid.

"Oh for the love of…" Jack said sitting back rolling his eyes.

"Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

"They double in size every week for at least the first month, just like all dragons," replied Jack. "Hagrid you can't keep it."

"And why not? I can't let him go he'd die. I can keep him in the forest; he will have plenty of room…."

* * *

It took a week of arguing with Hagrid every night before the finally got him to agree that he couldn't keep the dragon, which he had named Norbert. It ended up that Ron's brother Charlie being a dragon tamer who worked on a reserve that could take Norbert really helped convince Hagrid. Jack volunteered to get some people from one of his families companies to come and get Norbert and take him to Romania. So after they heard back from Charlie confirming he would be happy to take Norbert; Harry, Jack, and Hermione were down at the edge of the Forbidden Forest behind Hagrid's hut so that they were not visible from the castle. Ron would have been there but he was spending the break scrubbing cauldrons after messing up his potion in class and causing it to melt the lab bench.

"They should be here pretty soon." Jack said as he paced.

"Don't you own any dragon reserves?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, actually I don't think so. And if I do it would be somewhere in the Americas. Too hard to transport Norbert there, uh, stealthily, anyway."

"I wonder what a dragon reserve is like. Wonder where in Romania it is?" asked Harry.

"Probably the Carpathian mountains," said Hermione. "Lots on valleys and crags to hide the reserve in."

Any further conversation was cut off by a flash of light that revealed five people, three men and two women. They were dressed in black dragon hide pants, boots and over coats. Three of them were holding a large metal arc with several sets of handles on it.

"I'll get Hagrid and Norbert," said Hermione as she turned to go into the hut where Hagrid was waiting out of sight.

One of the men came up to Jack. "Mr. Cronos."

"Thanks for coming on such short notice."

"No problem sir. So we will deliver the dragon safely in Romania and get out of there quickly."

"Good, hopefully there will no problems." Jack said as Hagrid lead Norbert out of the hut. Norbert had grown to about the size of a small pony. The three people holding the arc stepped up to Norbert and held it level with Norbert at the center of the arc. They activated the device and it released a light green semi-spherical field around Norbert.

"Alright we will be on our way. I will send a message back confirming that the dragon arrived safely." The group leader said as he and the other remaining member of the group stepped up to the end of the arc. After they placed their hand on either end the whole group disappeared in a flash of light.

"I'm going to miss him," Hagrid sobbed.

"Well I am sure Charlie will write to about how he is doing if you ask him to. And Dumbledore will probably give you some time off to visit the reserve if you ask," said Hermione.

"Thanks, Hermione. That means a lot. Well you lot better get up to class. Don't want you all getting in trouble. Thanks for your help," said Hagrid as he wiped tears from his eyes.

The group said good bye to Hagrid and set of back to the castle discussing all the reading on dragons Hermione had done in the last week. They had just enough time to go back to the common room before class to get a few notes Hermione had left behind in their haste to leave the common room that morning. Fred and George had decided to turn everything in the common room into horribly bright neon colors which gave anyone who stayed in the room to long a blinding headache.

As they approached the bottom of the Grand Stairwell they heard a ruckus coming from the area where the staircase from the dungeons reached the ground floor. Interested they stepped around the corner to get a look at what was going on.

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that Malfoy!"

"Can't take the truth can you Weasley? Or is it that your just to jealous of my wealth?"

Draco and Ron were in the center of a crowd of Slytherins and a few Hufflepuffs. Considering how red Ron's face was they had been arguing for awhile and Draco had been really insulting him.

"Well with your families complete lack of money I'm surprised your mother even can manage to feed all of you. Father is always saying that if your family weren't such horrible blood traitors he might, almost, feel sorry for how little your father gets paid for pandering to the muggles."

"Crap, come on Harry, we need to get them away from each other before a professor shows up," said Jack as he started to move towards the crowd.

"To late," said Harry as Ron snarled and leaped at Draco. Draco pulled his wand and tried to fire of a jinx but Ron was on him to fast and knocking his wand to the side and causing the jinx to fly into one of the Slytherins off to the side. They began beating on each other, pulling hair, and generally trying to destroy every part of their opponent that they could get to. Groaning Harry began to run towards the fight, Jack at his side and Hermione right behind them.

When they finally managed to get into the center of the crowd, Harry ran over and grabbed Ron from behind and pulled him away while Jack did the same to Draco. The two of them barely seemed to notice though and pulled against the restraints until they pulled free of Jack and Harry and began pummeling each other again. By the time Harry and Jack managed to get them separated again they had been hit and kicked enough that they looked like they had been fighting as well.

"Damn it all, Draco! Stop it!"

"Come on Ron, calm down!"

"Jack let me go!"

"Let me at the blond prat, Harry!"

"Oh, for goodness sakes!" said Hermione pulling out her wand. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" She cast the body bind on both Ron and Draco. "Now behave, and stop fighting in the halls!"

"Very true Ms. Granger. But next time you should remember that it is also against the rules to cast magic on your fellow students in the halls." Professor Snape's cold voice caused all the students present to freeze and turned slowly toward him as he glided down the hallway, his robes swirling around him. He flicked his wand and undid the body binds. "What do we have here fighting in the halls? And lowering yourself to fighting the muggle way, I'm ashamed of you Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Cronos even if I expect it from Potter and Weasley." Snape continued sneering at them. "Detention for all of you. Yes even you, Mr. Malfoy. And fifty points from Gryffindor for fighting in the Halls."

"What about Slytherin?" said Ron indignantly. "Malfoy started it!"

"I do not care Mr. Weasley. And if you wish to not lose further points then you will get to your next class, immediately."

Ron was furious and looked like he was about to say something else but Harry and Jack just grabbed him and pulled towards their next class.

* * *

Losing fifty points had knocked Gryffindor out of the lead but not by much. The fact that Snape had been so biased in taking points had infuriated the whole of Gryffindor house. They didn't blame Jack or Harry at all, but Ron got a little bit of a cold shoulder since he did start the fight even if it was with a Slytherin. There had been a few more altercations between Slytherin and Gryffindor but the seventh years called a house meeting and insisted that they stop or else they would not have much of a chance at the House Cup. Wood and the Quidditch team decided to win the next game by a large margin to insure that they would win.

Finally a little over a week after getting the detention the group received a note from Professor McGonagall informing them that their detention would be held that night at eleven and to meet Filch in the entrance hall. So a little before eleven they group of four made their way down to the entrance hall. Filch and Draco were already waiting for them. Ron and Draco glared at each other but Jack moved and planted himself firmly between them and shot them both a look that promised nothing pleasant if they got in more trouble for fighting.

"Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside. "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at them. "Oh, yes…hard work and pain are the best teacher if you ask me. It's just a pity they let the ld punishments die out … hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep them well oiled in case they're ever needed. Right, off me go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."

As they marched across the grounds Harry swore he heard Jack mutter something that sounded like "crazy, creepy, sadistic old man." He just chuckled and went back t o wondering why the detention was so late at night and what they were going to have to do. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted.

The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Harry could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want to get started."

Harry's heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad. His relief must have showed in his face, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy. It's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

Draco stopped dead at that. "The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night. There's all sorts of things in there, werewolves, I heard."

"That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

"Seriously, could you even try to be more creepy?" Jack asked as Filch glared at him. "Anyway Draco, you don't have to worry about werewolves. There isn't even a full moon tonight."

Hagrid came striding up to them out of the dark, Fang and Fen at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.

"About time," he said. "I've been waiting for a half hour already. All right, you guys?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, "they're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why your late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturing them, eh? It's not your place to do that. You've done your bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn," said filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.

Draco turned to Hagrid, "I'm not going in that forest." His voice had a note of panic in it.

"You are if you want to stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "You've done wrong and now you got to pay for it."

"And don't you even start that this is below you or that Uncle Lucius wouldn't approve. You would get in more trouble if you even mentioned you got into a fist fight. Drop it Draco, we'll be fine," said Jack.

Draco just huffed, but didn't say anything else.

"Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, because it's dangerous what we're doing tonight, and I don't want any of you taking risks. Follow me over here a moment."

He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze swept over them as they gazed into the forest.

"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shining on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there hurt badly by something. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're going to try and find the poor thing. We might have to put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Draco, who was now looking very unnerved.

"There's nothing in the forest that will bother you if you're with me of Fang and you stay on the path," said Hagrid. "Right now we are going to split up and follow the blood trail in both directions so we have a better chance of finding the unicorn in time to help it. There's blood all over the place, it must've been staggering around since last night at least. It more or less followed the path so it should be safe. "

"Uh, Hagird?" Jack called from where he was standing slightly away from the rest of the group. "What about that blood trail?" They looked over at where Jack was pointing to see another shining silver blood trail going in a completely different direction.

"Blimey that's not good. Uh we will have to just leave that trail for later. It's too dangerous for us to split into three groups with just me and Fang here as guides," said Hagrid as he stared worriedly at the second blood trail.

"I'll be just fine with Fen, Hagrid," said Jack. "Nothing in this forest is going to mess with him. I'll follow the second blood trail. Fen will be able to keep me from getting lost."

Hagrid was very nervous about letting Jack go off on his own but eventually Jack convinced him it was fine. So Hagrid decided that he would take Ron and Hermione with him and Harry and Draco would take Fang in the other direction. There was no way Ron and Draco would be able to work together and with Jack insisting on going off on his own Harry had volunteered to go with Draco. Between he and Hermione at least he was on decent terms with Draco.

Telling them to be careful and to send up red sparks if they got into trouble, Hagrid took Ron and Hermione and started off into the forest. Before Harry could drag a nervous Draco in the other direction Jack stopped them.

"Take this," he said as he handed Harry a small crystal that seemed to be made of a lattice of thin translucent glass. "If you do run into whatever is killing the unicorns get close to each other and crush that. It should protect you long enough for help to get there. But be careful anyway, ok?"

Both Harry and Draco promised to be safe before turning and setting off in the opposite direction from where Hagrid, Hermione, and Ron had taken.

* * *

"Well, that worked better than I hoped," said Jack as he knelt down and picked up the marble sized stone that was lying about twenty yards down the 'trail' he had been following. As soon as he picked it up the trail disappeared. "Draco was too freaked out to even protest me going off without him. Alright Fen, let's go."

The forest was dark and silent as Jack and Fen walked through the thick old growth forest, ducking under the low protruding branches. As they headed deeper into the forest the trees seemed to become more alive, the colors rich, the leaf growth fuller and the wind seemed to whisper the mysteries of the forest with every gust.

"Halt!" The cry rang clearly through the tree even though no one was visible. "What are you doing this far into the forest?"

"My name is Jack Cronos. I mean you no harm. I seek consul with the leader of your herd," replied Jack, holding his hands palm up and away from his body. "I bear no ill will or arms against neither the wood nor the herd. I seek something that lays within the bounds of this forest, of your domain. I wish not to trespass so I came to seek knowledge and permission to be on your lands."

"You are exceedingly polite for a human," said a chestnut centaur that stepped out from behind a tree fifteen yards in front of Jack. He had red hair, beard and tail. An elegantly carved longbow was in his hand though no arrow was on the string. "I am Ronan, guardian of the herd. I'll will go and give your request to the elder. Please wait here. Bane, stand watch."

"Thank you," said Jack as Ronan nodded and turned away and cantered into the forest. "You can come into view you know, I know you there." Jack turned and stared at a tree with a thick twisted trunk. From behind it a completely black haired centaur stepped out and came over to stand in front of Jack. He was taller and wilder than Ronan coming to a good eight feet from hoof to head. He as well carried a longbow but also had a sword in sheath strapped to his side. Fen stepped forward and planted himself between Jack and Bane and gave a warning growl.

"This beast is your companion? I have seen him running in the forest often. Not even the wildest of creatures in the untamed reaches of the forest dare confront him. Where did you acquire him?" Bane asked.

"He found me actually. I was very young and was playing close to the edge of a forest along one of my family's properties. Fen just walked out of the forest and started to play with me. I was too young to realize he could be dangerous at the time, but I was happy to have someone to play with. He has stayed with me as a friend and guardian ever since. My parents threw a fit at first of course, but they were never ever t keep him away from me and eventually they decided he could stay around. Plus the rascal is just to charming for his own good sometimes," replied Jack.

They fell into silence for about ten minutes before Ronan returned.

"Come young one. The Elder wishes to speak with you."

Ronan lead Jack and Fen deeper into the forest until they passed through what seemed to be a solid wall of trees and came out into an open clearing dominated by several huge trees the stretched into the sky. Their trunks were larger around than any of the centaurs were long from torso to tail, and their canopies stretched over most of the clearing. Large wooden huts dotted the clearing and an archery range. A few centaurs were out and about but mostly the clearing was deserted at this hour. Ronan lead Jack to a very large oval hut slightly off to the side of the center area of settlement. He strode up to the hut and knocked quietly on the door frame before leaving Jack and Fen standing in front of the door.

The thick cloth covering the entrance to the hut was pushed aside and out stepped the Elder. He was an imposing figure of nine feet with a white mane of hair that hung in a single braid down his back. Unlike the other centaurs, he had a heavy robe of a deep forest green that hangs nearly to the ground covering his whole body down to the hooves, with vines and runes embroidered along the edges in green and black.

"So this is the young human that seeks me out under the light of Mars," said the Elder as he reached out and shook hands with Jack. Immediately as their hands touched the Elder's eyebrows rose. "And a magic speaker at that."

"And you as well, Elder. Let me introduce myself. My name is Jack Cronos."

"I am Haridan. I have been the Elder of this herd for the past two hundred years. I believe I also know what you seek young Cronos. Please follow me."

"Of course."

Haridan lead Jack to the other side of the clearing to where a circle of large uneven boulders formed a wall. Two taller boulders carved into the shape on centaurs stood at either side of a gap in the wall. As Jack stepped through gap a circular depression in the ground that extended about twenty feet below the floor of the clearing. The inside of the boulder wall was engraved with runes, carvings of centaur history and nature. In the center of the depression sat a boulder that rose like a pyramid with rounded edges, that was laced with crystal throughout. Above it rose a ancient looking tree with thick twisting branches, covered in a rich brown bark, with massive roots that surrounded the boulder the tree was resting on and then sunk into the small pool of water that was both were resting in. It would have been an impressive sight if the tree hadn't been withered and dead looking.

Haridan walked down to the edge of the pool before turning and staring at Jack.

"The Well of Magic that exists in this forest. An ancient source of power far beyond the comprehension of the beings of this world. But it is sealed, and neither I nor my predecessors in this tribe have ever been able to break the seal. On the eve of the turning of an age under the bright shining Mars you have come. I do not believe in coincidence."

"What do you mean, Elder?" said Jack. "I was looking for the well. I knew it was somewhere in this forest but not where. What do mean about a turning of the age?"

"I have been searching the stars for my entire life as all centaurs do. What I have seen, what all of us have seen. Do you truly want to know what the stars have shown young one?"

Jack stared back at Haridan, then slowly walked forward and waded into the pool until he stood at the base of the boulder. Reaching out he ran his hand down the side of the pyramid tracing one of the crystal lines which pulse with light in response.

"I do intend to unseal this and all the rest, soon. But I think you already understand that and what it means," began Jack without turning around. "You are capable of seeing beyond what I can comprehend by looking at the stars. You were expecting me, if not tonight sometime soon, otherwise my welcome by the guards would have been much less warm. I don't see how I can refuse to hear what you have to say, especially when it comes from a brother in magic."

Haridan nodded and looked up into the night sky. In this sheltered area of the forest the stars were crystal clear. And even though they were in a depression were the stones and trees should have blocked part of the view, it as if the entire sky from horizon to horizon was visible from that one spot. Slowly and in a clear voice the carried both power and authority, Haridan began to speak.

"_The two faced Mars shines brightly_

_in the shadow and light of Jupiter's call._

_Three times the Prince of the Oath _

_shall raise his gaze to it:_

_In First Defiance_

_As Challenger and Breaker_

_As the High Speaker comes_

_As the Lost Scion finds his way_

_As the Tarnished Heir rages against his Fate_

_In Second Fortitude _

_As Avenger and Judge_

_As the High Speaker watches _

_As the Ageless Voices of the Past speak no more_

_As the Siren Temptress composes her Greatest Melody_

_In Third Resigned_

_As Blade and Bloodsworn_

_As the High Speaker rises_

_As the siren Temptress sings no more_

_As the Usurper Prince claims his Bloody Crown"_

Haridan lowered his gaze back to Jack who was staring intently at him. "That is what the stars have shown us. That reading has been recorded for at least a hundred and fifty years. It the most unchanging reading this herd has ever recorded. I know not when the events the stars have shown will come to pass but your arrival under Mars' light to see this Well leads me to believe it will be soon. My apprentice is nearly ready to become the next Elder and speaker for this herd, and I will soon leave travel the world before my last days come upon me. That I was able to live to see the beginnings of this turn in the world has deeply moved me."

"You honor me by telling me of this reading Elder," Jack said pensively. "I will contemplate it and what it could mean. I would like to ask your permission to return here after Hogwarts has let out to unseal this Well. I am ill prepared to do it now as I was not expecting this opportunity to enter the forest."

"Of course. It will be a great boon to the herd when the well is restored and the forest returns to its former glory. Come, I will inform Ronan to give you safe passage upon your return."

They did not have to go looking for Ronan when they left the glade of the Well. He came trotting up to them almost immediately.

"Elder, I did not wish to disturb you but Firenze has sent word. The creature that has been plaguing the unicorns has returned and he is currently tracking it," Ronan reported.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Jack. "Where did your herdmate last see this creature?"

"He reported it was ……"

Whatever Ronan was about to say was cut off by a large flash of light that pierced the gloom of the forest and even the thick barrier of trees surrounding the centaur clearing.

"Shit, Harry."

* * *

**AN: **Ok, there are definitely going to be three more chapters to the story. I am cutting this off here since it is a good place to stop and I had really wanted to get this chapter out last night anyway. The next chapter is already in the works. As always please review.

**Reviews:**

MerlinGodricRowenaHelga: Thanks I am glad you like it. I actually had realized something was wrong after I had switched all the chapters, the word count was off, but I was about to fall asleep on my keyboard, thus I put it off to morning. But thankfully you saved me the trouble of figuring out my mistake, which probably would have taken me awhile. Thanks a lot.

RRW, Therio, Pointer3109: Thanks a lot for the reviews!


	16. Down Once More

**Author's Note:** One week between chapters. That hasn't happened for awhile.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter everything original is mine.

**Chapter 14: Down Once More**

Harry and Draco had been walking for almost an hour when the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. Harry thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as if the unicorn had been thrashing in pain close by. Harry could see a clearing ahead through the tangled branches of the ancient trees in front of him.

"Look," he murmured , holding out a hand to stop Malfoy.

Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.

It was the unicorn all right, and Harry was pretty sure it was dead. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly white on the dark leaves. As they stepped past the edge of the trees into the clearing Harry could feel the amount of magic rise. It was a tremendous feeling of life and order, and Harry just stood there taking it in. Draco stepped up next to him and stood mystified at the sight.

Harry had been about to get closer when two things caught his attention. A slithering sound like robes running over leaves came from nearby, and a pulsing wave of sinister magic flowed over him from the direction the sound was coming from. It was cold and constricting as it washed over Harry, and he shivered. Out of the shadows, a figure strolled out covered in a heavy hooded black robe that made telling anything about its body impossible. The figure covered the distance of the clearing until it was standing over the body of the unicorn. It slowly knelt down beside the body and lowered its cloaked head to the wound along the unicorn's side and began to drink the blood seeping out.

Feeling Draco tense and begin to shake next to him, Harry quickly turned and clamped his hand over Draco's mouth before he could make a sound. Keeping an eye on the figure that hadn't seemed to notice them yet, Harry leaned over and put his mouth right next to Draco's ear.

"Be quiet," he whispered. "We need to slowly get out of here without making any sound. Start backing up as slowly as possible. Draco nodded and Harry removed his hand from Draco's mouth. They began to step back as slowly as possible, lowering themselves as close to the ground as possible. It probably would have worked except that Harry had forgotten about Fang.

Hagrid had warned them that Fang was a coward, but it had slipped Harry's mind. The boar hound was cowering behind them, but when they started to move backwards he let out a scared whine and took off through the underbrush as quick as he could. Harry and Draco froze as the figure gave a startled jolt and turned its shadowed face to look straight at them. Silver blood dripped silently from the place the creature's mouth should be as it slowly stood up. Moonlight shone off the blood giving it an ethereal aura that made it both eerily beautiful and morbid.

When it started to come toward them, Harry froze, the terror he was feeling turning his blood to ice. As the figure moved closer Harry's scar began burning with an intense pain. It drove him to his knees and blurred his vision. Draco knelt down next to him and tried to help him up.

"Potter, come on! It's almost on us!"

Trying to think through all the pain Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the crystal that Jack had given him. Holding it in front of him he crushed it in his fist. A burst of light heat came as the crystal broke apart. The heat was followed by a blinding flash of light that blinded Harry completely. He felt Draco fall onto his knees next to him as a huge blast of magic emanated from his fist. Then blindness faded in a few seconds as well as the pain in his scar.

Opening his eyes Harry saw a swirling dome of white magic had formed around them. It was translucent in places and others had subtlety oscillating bands of white that move around the dome in spiraling patterns and it gave of a rhythmic hum. Draco was staring at it in wonder, but Harry was more concerned with the figure that had attacked them. Searching the clearing he found it standing on the opposite edge from them past the unicorn corpse. Well that was probably why the scar stopped hurting. The figure stared at them before disappearing into the forest behind them.

"What in Merlin's name was that thing?"asked Draco.

"No idea, Malfoy. I'm just glad that Jack gave us that crystal," replied Harry.

"No kidding. I wonder how long this shield lasts?"

"Who knows but that burst of light should have been bright enough to attract some attention at least."

It took less than in a minute till the sound to hooves could be heard, and soon a palomino centaur with white-blond hair stood at the edge of the shield. He quickly scanned the shield before looking over the clearing and into the forest beyond. Seeming satisfied the centaur turned toward them.

"The creature seems to have left for now. Are you both alright?" The centaur's eyes seemed to linger on Harry's scar as he spoke.

"Yes, what was that?" asked Harry as he stood up and walked towards the edge of the shield by the centaur.

"You are the Potter boy," said the centaur ignoring Harry's question. "You should not be in the forest. It is not safe at this time, especially for you. I should return you to Hagrid so he can take you back to the castle. Can you take down this shield?"

"Yeah, right," Draco scoffed, finally speaking up. Harry looked back at him, standing a few feet further back from where they had been crouched when he had activated the shield and looking very wearyingly at the centaur. "Jack didn't tell us how to undo the thing. What does that crystal look like, Potter?"

Blinking, Harry brought his still clenched hand up and looked down at it. Opening it up revealed an empty palm, no remains of the crystal left.

"Well, damn. I have no idea how long this thing could last."

"Jack probably saw that blast of light, Malfoy," replied Harry. "He'll probably show up soon. Now what was that creature?" Harry turned back to the centaur.

"Hagrid will have seen that light as well. He should be here soon."

Harry scowled. He dodged the question _again_. Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer out of the centaur, Harry walked back over to Draco and leaned against one of the tree trunks that were partially inside the shield. Whatever it was it hadn't harmed any of the trees that it passed through when forming. The three of them stood there in silence for a few minutes before two more centaur crashed into the clear, followed shortly be Jack.

Jack looked quickly around the clearing, his eyes stopping for a minute on the unicorn, before walking over to the edge of the shield. Harry and Draco made to move over to the edge but Jack stopped them with a raised hand, before turning to the two centaurs that had preceded him into the clearing.

"Thank you, Ronan, Bane, for guiding me here," said Jack bowing slightly. "Ok, you two don't move for a minute."

Reaching into a pocket inside his robes, Jack pulled out a small black stone about the size of the crystal that had formed the shield. He tossed it at the dome and it stopped and hovered an inch away from impact. The swirling lines of the dome seemed to slow down and then stop before migrating to form a rapidly moving spiral centered on the spot below the stone on the dome. Harry felt a shift in the magic and then white spiral stretched off the dome in several arms and the whole shield pulsed. The magic in the shield swirled and then rushed along the surface of the dome dissipating it as it passed before traveling into the stone. When the shield finally dissipated completely the formally black stone was a perfect copy of the crystal Jack had given Harry before. It hung it the air until Jack grabbed it and returned it to the pocket of his robes.

"What happened?" Jack asked as Harry and Draco walked over. Draco launched into the tale, though Harry had to cut in a few times to correct minor inconsistencies, mainly Draco taking way to much credit for what happened. Jack just nodded and rolled his eyes at Draco's antics.

"Hmm, Let's go look at the unicorn."

So the three of them walked over to were the unicorn's body lay mangled on the ground, the three centaurs standing over it. It was an incredibly sad thing to see something so beautiful lying dead on the ground. The sliver blood slowly, almost agonizingly sliding down from its wounded side a striking contrast to the pure white coat of the unicorn. The soft luminescent glow that clung to the coat captivated Harry as Jack knelt beside the unicorn's head and placed his hand right between its eyes.

"She's still alive, if just barely," he said sadly. "She won't make it much longer," he looked up at the centaurs, "Can any of you do anything?"

"No, young one," Ronan answered sadly. "Bane and I know not the healing arts and what Firenze knows is not enough at this point." The palomino centaur that had first shown up nodded his agreement with obvious regret. "There is nothing that can be done. Let the unicorn pass in peace."

Jack looked torn and he remained kneeling at the unicorn's head. Draco knelt down next to him and leaned into his side, staring forlornly down at the unicorn. Harry joined them and rested his hand just above Jacks. Almost immediately he could tell that the unicorn was still alive just like Jack had said. The feeling of life and order that he had felt when they first came to the clearing was coming from the unicorn. When he touched her head, Harry could feel the magic in her desperately clinging to that intense feeling of life, but it was slowly unraveling and slipping away. It created a deep ache inside him to feel the unicorn's life passing out of it. Tears started to form on the edge of his eyes.

_Weep not for me, young children of magic._

Harry would have, and tried to, jump in surprise when the soft, musical voice sounded within his head, but he couldn't seem to move.

"Uh, Jack, what …" Harry started to ask.

"Quiet, Harry. It's her," interrupted Jack as he stared intently down at the unicorn.

_I have lived for a long time. It pains me greatly to die at the hand of one so foul, but I have not left this existence yet. The two of you, if you wish, can help me. Your gift and your desire can give me what is necessary for me to heal myself. _

"Jack what is going on?" Draco asked looking a little worried about the stern look on Jack's face.

"Quiet for a minute please, Draco," Jack replied. "I know nothing of healing and neither does Harry. I don't understand how we can help you. The best I could do would be to channel magic to you which would only delay the end. I'm your opposite and so is Harry and he doesn't know enough yet to even channel any magic. "

_It is fine. Both of you must just be willing to help and open yourself to me. I can use your abilities as children of magic to work through you to heal myself. _

Jack nodded in what Harry guessed was understanding. He honestly had no idea what the unicorn was talking about but he did understand that she had said they could help heal her.

"Harry, you understand basically that she is asking to use us to heal her?" Harry nodded, "Are you completely ok with this?" He nodded again. "Ok, I haven't actually worked with you on this but no time now. You need to open yourself up to the magic around you, concentrate on helping the unicorn and don't resist."

Harry relaxed and let the feeling of the magic in the clearing flow completely over him and tried to block out everything else. It sort of worked and as he began concentrating on helping the unicorn, he felt a tug and then a tremendous pull on his magic. Remembering that Jack said not to resist, he clamped down on the natural urge to fight back against the pull.

A few seconds later the pull lessened as a strange feeling took over Harry. He could feel magic moving through him, but he wasn't in control of it. Magic seemed to be drawing into him and Jack from around the clearing and channeling into the unicorn, it was being pulled from all the natural magic in the forest. This must be what Jack had meant when he said that a magus could alter and affect the flow of magic in the world around him. The unicorn must be tapping into that to draw in the magic she needed to heal herself.

After about a minute the feeling of pulling stopped and the magic in the unicorn stabilized. Shortly after a wave of magic pushed through Harry and Jack and raced out into the forest around them. As it passed the pools of blood splattered on the ground they flashed silver and then began to lift into the air, the leaves, dirt, and branches that had attached themselves to the puddles falling off as they rose. It flew through the air, followed shortly by what appeared to be all the blood the unicorn had lost in the forest and hovered over the unicorn. After the blood stopped flying out of the forest, the silver sphere that had had formed began to drip down into the wounds on the unicorn. The blood crept back into the wounds and by the time the last of it disappeared every injury the unicorn had was gone.

Suddenly the connection between the unicorn and his magic disappeared and Harry shook his head to get himself back to his senses. At the same time Jack grabbed him and Draco and pulled them both back and to their feet as the unicorn kicked its way back to standing upright. If it was beautiful before with the last of its strength flowing out of it, there were absolutely no words to describe it now. The soft glow that rose from the unicorn was now a radiant aura. It strode up to them and brushed against both Jack and Harry before cantering off into the forest. As it touched him, Harry heard the unicorn's voice in his head one more time.

_Thank you, young ones. I owe my life to you. I hope I have the chance to repay you in the future._

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Draco practically yelled once the unicorn was out of sight.

"She used Harry and my magic to heal herself by calling all her blood back to her," replied Jack. "I've never heard of anything like that before. It's …… Oh I think I might need to sit down. That took a lot out of me."

Jack looked like he was about to faint and Harry made to rush over. He didn't get very far before he could fill the exhaustion pulling him into unconscious as well. The last thing he saw before passing out was the centaurs rushing over to help them as he and Jack slipped into blackness.

* * *

It ended up that Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione had shown up in the clearing shortly after Harry had passed out. The centaurs had given Hagrid some explanation about what had happened, before Hagrid carried Jack and Harry up to the castle. They had woken up in the hospital wing around the noon the next day. Lucius Malfoy had been there arguing with Professors Snape and McGonagall and the headmaster about acceptable punishments and endangering his son and godson by sending them into the forest practically unsupervised. Ron and Hermione had been sitting next to Harry's bed and Draco was over by Jack's and all of them were listening intently to the adults arguing.

Once Madam Pomfrey had checked over them, Lucius had insured Jack was ok before going back to arguing with Dumbledore, and McGonagall just informed them that Harry and Jack were going to be able to make up the class work they had missed that morning, they were let out of the hospital wing, much to the annoyance of the matron.

When had Hermione had pulled them into an empty classroom; Harry, Jack, and Draco had explained more or less what had happened in the clearing, Harry and Jack leaving out any mention of being a magus. Draco had left shortly after, telling Jack he would see him later because he couldn't stand to be in the same room as Ron anymore. When he had gone Hermione asked the question that had been on Harry's mind since the clearing.

"What do you think that creature was?"

"I have a guess," said Jack quietly. "But first Hermione what do you know about unicorn blood? Specifically what why you would drink it."

"It's supposed to be able to save you from death but it curses you at the same time so no one in their right mind would drink it," answered Hermione.

"That's right. But what about if there was something nearby that could grant you immortality? Wouldn't it be worth the risk to drink unicorn blood if you thought you could get your hands on immortality soon?" asked Jack.

"The Stone," comprehension dawned on Harry's face as he said it. "Whoever tried to kill the unicorn is the one after the Stone!"

"But who would kill a unicorn?" asked Ron.

"Someone with no care in the world and nothing to lose," said Harry.

"Someone who cares nothing for others and would do anything to walk the world again," Jack said looking directly at Harry. Suddenly Harry knew who Jack was talking about, and the thought froze his blood and a hollow scream sounded in his head and his vision was covered in a flash of green.

"Voldemort," he said so softly he wasn't even sure the word left his lips. Ron jumped and Hermione shivered, Jack didn't even flinch.

"Yeah, it has to be him," Jack responded. "It makes sense, especially with how your scar hurt. Voldemort gave it to you. It's not farfetched that it would react to him."

"WOULD YOU STOP SAYING HIS NAME!" Ron yelled looking very pale.

"What? Voldemort?" said Jack with a sly smile on his face at Ron's jump and angry look. "It's only a name Ron. It doesn't have any true power."

"Anyway," Hermione cut in. "You-Know-Who was afraid of Dumbledore. I doubt he will try anything while Dumbledore is still at Hogwarts."

"We need to be careful anyway," said Harry. "Voldemort will probably come after me if he gets a chance."

* * *

Harry awoke in the middle of the night that weekend for no particular reason and lay in bed staring at the canopy of his bed. Or he thought he was awake. When he turned his head the world began to blur before sliding back into focus. Sitting up and pulling the curtain of his bed open Harry got out of bed.

Ok, he was definitely dreaming. It was still night out but the other beds in the room were empty, the curtains open. The usually warm and inviting dorm room, where the first year Gryffindors spent their time goofing off, seemed starkly cold and empty. As he moved everything he saw seemed to blur slightly as if he was moving too fast to see even as he was walking slowly. Walking out of the dorm room Harry headed down the staircase toward the common room. Everything seemed a little off. The stone didn't seem to be the right shape, the stairs were slanted downward too much, and this was a weird dream.

Finally Harry reached the common room. It seemed both spectacularly grand and desolately barren while at the same time being no different than the common room that Harry had walked into all year. In the middle of the room standing by one of his favorite chairs was a figure that Harry couldn't really make out. There was nothing blocking his vision but he couldn't make out any details even though he could see everything else in the room clearly. He thought that the figure was wearing a dress but it could have as easily been robes.

Harry tried to make his way over to see if he could get a better look at the figure but no matter how much he tried he couldn't seem t leave the spot he was standing in. Frustrated Harry looked over to see the figure turn its head toward him. It smiled at him.

"Hello my little Harry."

Harry jolted awake to the sight of his deep red canopy. Quickly looking from side to side, he was relieved that there was no blurring. So he was awake now. What the hell had that dream been about?

* * *

Despite all Ron's grumbling Harry thought that they got through exams pretty well. All the studying had paid off. Even then the exams themselves were just plain exhausting. The theory sections particularly were killer if for no other reason than that they had a bunch of extremely long essays to write.

It was after their History of Magic exam as he Ron and Hermione were sitting out by the lake while Jack was off with Draco that Harry had a sudden, horrifying revelation. Hermione was babbling on about all the exams they had taken and Ron was trying desperately to get her to shut up. Harry was tuning them out and thinking about the Stone and Voldemort. With exams he had had no time to think about it and Jack had been right in saying that there wasn't exactly anything they could really do.

It was still bothering Harry though. So Harry had been sitting there when he saw an owl fly toward the castle with a note in its mouth. Hagrid was the only one who ever sent him letters. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy . . . never . . . Oh, SHIT!

Harry jumped to his feet. Crap, Jack would want to know, but there was no time he needed to talk to Hagrid now.

"Where're you going?" said Ron.

"I've just thought of something," said Harry. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."

"Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with illegal dragon eggs? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?" Hermione went white when she caught up to Harry's train of thought.

"What are you talking about?" said Ron, but Harry sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer.

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished your exams? Got time for a drink?"

"Yes, please," said Ron but Harry cut him off.

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn't take his cloak off."

He saw the three of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows.

"It's not that unusual, you get a lot of funny folk at the Hog's head. Might have been a dragon dealer. I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas.

"What did you talk about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Might have come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah, he asked what I did and I told him I was the gamekeeper here. He asked a bit about the sort of creatures I look after, so I told him. Said what I always really wanted was a dragon. Well don't remember to clearly after that, he kept buying me drinks. We ended up playing cards for the egg after he mentioned it. I had to mention Fluffy before he was sure I would be able to handle a dragon."

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Well, yeah. How many three-headed dogs do you meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece of cake if you know how to calm him down, just play him some music and he goes right to sleep…."

Hagrid looked suddenly horrified.

"I shouldn't have told you that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said anything!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall.

"This is not good," said Hermione.

"What's wrong?"

They looked up to see Jack coming down the staircase to the entrance hall. "I was just coming out to find you guys."

"Hagrid told the person who gave him the dragon egg how to get past Fluffy. And he never saw who it was," said Harry. Jack froze and looked worried.

"That is not good. It had to be Voldemort then."

"That's what I think too," replied Harry. "We need to go to Dumbledore."

"Do you know where his office is?" asked Ron.

Before any of them could answer though, a voice rang through the hall.

"What are you four doing inside?"

It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large stack of books.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely, Harry thought.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" McGonagall repeated, as though it was a very fishy thing to need. "Why?"

"It's sort of a secret," said Ron, but Harry wished he hadn't because McGonagall's nostrils flared.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off to London at once."

"He's gone?" said Harry in a slight panic. Voldemort was going to move! "Now?"

"The headmaster is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time …"

"But this is important."

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?"

"It's about the Philosopher's professor," said Jack before Harry had decided how to answer.

Whatever Professor McGonagall had been expecting, it was not that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up. She looked completely shell shocked.

"How do you know?" she spluttered.

"Professor, someone, and I'm pretty sure its Voldemort," McGonagall flinched, "is trying to steal the Stone. We've got to talk to the headmaster."

She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion.

"Professor Dumbledore informed me he will not return to the school till tomorrow," she said finally. "I do not know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But Professor…."

"Potter, I know what I am talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

* * *

But they headed back to the common room instead. They spent the next few hours arguing about what to do. Hermione insisted that it was way too dangerous and that whatever the teachers had done had to hold. Jack was hesitant but still was pretty sure it wasn't a good idea to just let Voldemort go after the Stone. Ron was all for trying to stop Voldemort, mainly because he still thought it was Snape that was involved.

Harry was trying to convince Hermione to help them go after the Stone. He didn't understand it. He definitely understood and even agreed with all the reasons Hermione was saying but he couldn't get the feeling out of his head that he _had _to go down after Voldemort. It was the only important thing, no matter what he _needed _to go after the stone.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care if I have to go alone. I'm going after the Stone tonight," Harry stated firmly.

Jack, Ron, and Hermione stopped and looked at him. Jack had a strange look on his face, but he just sighed.

"Well I'm going with you," he said.

"Me too," said Ron. They all turned to look at Hermione.

"Fine, fine. So what if we could get _expelled_! Let's go after the Stone. We'll have to go after everyone falls asleep.

So they waited nervously in the common room, discussing how to sneak down to the third floor corridor. Harry was going to bring his invisibility cloak to cover them the best it could and Jack was going to have Fen scare off Mrs. Norris so Filch wasn't likely to bother them.

Finally everyone else was asleep in the Gryffindor dorms. It had taken Harry going up and faking sleep so Seamus and Dean would head to bed. Jack and Ron stayed in the common room playing chess and came and got Harry when it was empty.

After the four of them were absolutely sure they were the only ones in the dorm awake they slid out the portrait hole and threw the cloak over themselves. They had smash together to make sure their feet didn't show but they were soon off with Fen trotting along in front of them. Fen ended scaring off both Mrs. Norris and Peeves. Peeves had made the bad choice earlier in the year to throw erasers at Fen while he had been exploring the castle. Fen had jumped and bite his leg, dragging him to the ground, and kept Peeves pinned for over an hour. Peeves had refused to bother him after that.

When they finally made it to the third floor corridor, the door was already open.

"Crap, someone has already got past Fluffy."

Slowly they crept through the door to see Fluffy fully awake and growling, a harp discarded at the edge of the trap door.

"Uh, how are we going to get past him?" asked Ron.

"I should have brought the flute Hagrid gave me," said Harry, angry at himself for not thinking of it.

"Fen, distract him, would you?" said Jack, looking at Fen as the wolf slipped into the room next to them. "Then stay and guard the entry."

Fen let out a bark of acknowledgement and then went over to Fluffy. They began growling at each other. In a minute Fen walked past the trap door and settled down on the floor a bit past it. Fluffy turned around and laid down on the floor near Fen but off the trapdoor. The two of them kept growling at each other, but it sounded more like a conversation to Harry.

The four of them slowly crept over to the trapdoor. Jack and Ron pulled it open silently. Harry looked over anxiously but Fluffy didn't even twitch or look in their direction. Harry pulled the cloak off them and stuffed it into his pocket.

Looking down into the hole, they saw nothing but blackness.

"I'll go first," said Harry. "Send Hedwig to Dumbledore if something happens to me."

"Just go Harry," said Jack rolling his eyes. "We'll be right behind you."

Nodding Harry lowered himself into the hole until he was only hanging by his fingers and then let go. He fell, and fell until with a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.

"It's okay!" he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp that was the open trapdoor, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Ron landed sprawled next to Harry, Jack and then Hermione shortly behind him.

"What it this stuff?" asked Ron.

"We must be miles under the school," said Hermione.

"Forget that, _move!_" said Jack pulling Hermione toward the wall.

Harry looked down and saw that a series of creeping vines had ensnared his legs before he noticed. They had got Ron as well, and tried hard to grab Jack and Hermione as they ran to safety by the wall.

"Stop moving!" called Hermione, when she saw Harry and Ron struggling to get the vines off themselves. "It's a Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.

Jack just chuckled and sent a blast of blue flame at the plant from the tip of his wand. The plant almost immediately receded away from the flames and let Ron and Harry go. They quickly scrambled to the wall.

"Are you trying to fry us?" asked Ron incredulously.

"Devil's Snare hates light and heat," said Jack as he shrugged. "Thus fire."

"Let's keep going," said Harry and began moving towards a passageway a little further down the stone wall. The passageway was dark and dank, with water dripping down the walls. Harry could tell that they were slowly going downward. After walking for a few minutes they saw a flickering light coming from around a corner ahead.

When they turned the corner they stepped out onto a ledge with torches on either side of the passageway. On the edge of the ledge was a rough cut stone staircase that switched back down for over a hundred feet. On the floor at the base of the stairs was a massive labyrinth. From where they stood on the ledge, they couldn't make out the other side.

Ron gulped. "This could take awhile."

* * *

**AN:** Two chapters left in A New Path! Then I will begin working on the sequel. As I get to the end I would love comments on how everyone thinks the story flowed as a whole. Definitely comments on what is a good chapter length is, I jumped around a bit in this. Reviews are very important! So review.

Ok , now a shameless plug. I posted the first chapter of a story I am going to be working on at roughly the same time as this. ANP has priority of course, but still go read it and see what you think. It's called Emerald Fall and is going to be very different from this series.

**Review Responses:**

RRW: Yes this is the first in a series. I have a plan already for the major plots at least for all seven years. Just going to see how fast I can get it out really. As for the Well, that is going to play a big part in the beginning of the sequel. Glad you like it.

Therio: The centaur prophecy/reading: Well Voldemort is definitely part of it at least. I can't really say anything more about it now, don't want to spoil anything. There are seven distinct titles in it for a reason though.


	17. Point of No Return

**Author's Note:** Life has prevented me from writing for few weeks, which sucks. I've been out of town, so I couldn't write. Here it is though the second to last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter everything original is mine.

**Chapter 15: Point of No Return**

A thin veil of mist hung over the labyrinth that stretched out in front of them. It clung to the top of the rough stone walls of the sprawling maze, swirling around the torches that stood lit on corners around the maze casting an eerie glow over the entire room. Harry looked up at the craggy ceiling and then across to the opposite side of the chamber where he could barely make out another staircase rising in a switchback pattern to an identical platform to the one they were standing on. He couldn't believe the size of the room. You could easily fit the several Quidditch pitches in the cavern with room to spare. How were they going to get to the Stone fast enough if they had to make their way through that? Magic was so thick in the room that Harry was nearly choking on it. It clung to his skin and seeped into his pores. The maze had to be heavily trapped to give off that feeling.

Hermione was looking plain flabbergasted, her eyes darting back and forth over the maze as if she was trying to find a way through as they stood there. Jack had walked up to the edge and was kneeling down and staring intently at stairwell and the precipice of the cliff. Harry walked over to join him and the feeling of magic intensified the closer he got to the edge. It seemed weird to Harry, like there was too much magic. He had never had such an intense feeling from something that was so far away. He was about to open his Sight to try and figure out what was going on when Jack yelled out.

"RON, NO!"

While the rest of them had been staring out at the labyrinth, Ron had made his way over to the top of the stairs. His foot had just been about to hit the first step when Jack yelled. Jack leaped over and grabbed the back of his robes and pulled them both into a heap on the floor.

"Oi! What did you do that for?" asked Ron.

"Something's not right, Ron," said Harry. "I can't tell what but there is something weird about the room."

"It's an illusion," whispered Hermione with the decisive look she always got when she figured out one of the advanced theories she read about in her spare time.

"Yeah it is," said Jack. "How'd you figure it out?"

"The cavern is perfectly symmetrical. Too perfect."

"Really? Huh, how did you notice that?" Jack looked impressed.

"I was trying to find a way through the maze," answered Hermione. "The cavern is well lit enough that I thought I could find us a way through before we headed down. But the maze is symmetrical along the center. So I looked at the ceiling and the same number and pattern of stalactites appeared on either end. It's too far away to really make out but I'm pretty sure the exit is exactly the same as this one. If you really wanted to make a maze to stop people you wouldn't create it symmetrical. And the stalactites wouldn't form that way naturally. And the mist is also symmetrical along the same axis. That doesn't just happen. Not for as long as it has been happening. How'd you know?"

"Gringotts has a similar illusion guarding the tunnels near my families vault. The goblins explained it to me a little. Plus the magic in the air is to stifling to be from this large of a cavern." Jack answered. "Well also I can sort of _see _a little of the magic hanging in the air." Jack looked pointedly at Harry when he said that.

Harry nodded and opened his Sight. It was definitely an illusion; the room was a perfect twenty foot stone cube. The platform they were standing on was perfectly mirrored on the other side of the room just like Hermione had guessed. Both were only about three feet above the floor of the cube and a small set of stair connected them to the floor. On the ground in the center of the cube a maze was carved in relief into the stone. Magic hung thick in the air, so much so that Harry almost thought he was looking through water to make out the details of the room. It flowed in an almost stiff circuit of the cube touching every surface. The carving of the maze and the top step had more magic flowing through them then the rest of the room. That must be were the illusion was anchored. When he closed his sight, the cavern and labyrinth met Harry eyes again.

"Even if it's an illusion, why did you pull me back?" asked Ron.

"Stepping on the first step triggers the trap doesn't it?" asked Harry.

"It looks like it. You step on the first step and your mind gets trapped in the illusion. You'll wander around the room thinking you're in that maze until someone breaks you out or you … uh, well ….die."

Run gulped.

"How are we going to get past it?" asked Hermione.

"Simple," Jack replied before walking over and stepping over the edge, and disappearing.

"Jack!"

"Yeah?" Jack said as he leaned back over and rested his elbows on the platform. Even though Harry knew he was standing on the floor of the room behind the illusion it was a little unnerving to see him apparently standing on thin air. "Come on, just step off."

"Your joking." Ron says looking white.

"It's a three foot drop Ron. Not exactly death defying by any stretch of the imagination."

"Are you a Gryffindor or not Ronald?" asks Hermione as she steps off the edge, re-appearing a second later next to Jack. "It's odd looking at the illusion from this point of view."

"Come on, Ron," Harry said as he walked over and put his Hand on Ron's shoulder. "We'll jump together." Nodding weakly, Ron squared his shoulders and walked with Harry over to the edge. Taking a deep breath to give Ron a minute to calm down, Harry pushed slightly on Ron's shoulder and they jumped off.

Hermione was right the inside of the illusion was weird. It still had control of his senses but he could also vaguely make out the cube. The floor was clearly visible, but at the same time the illusion of the cavern floor and the labyrinth was still below them. It looked vaguely like the stone they were walking on was a window to another room below but still opaque at the same time. The group crossed the room in silence before finally climbing up on to the exit platform. When they did the illusion fell away and they could look back at the entrance without seeing the labyrinth cavern.

Ron stared at it for a minute before shaking his head. "That was just weird."

* * *

The door on the exit platform led to another hallway the descended farther. After walking for a short time, a soft rustling and clinking came from up ahead. Coming to a doorway, they stepped into a high arched room that was lit as if it was high noon. Above them fluttered hundreds of fluttering jeweled looking objects that flew throughout the room. Warily they made their made their way over to the heavy wooden door. None of the bird-like objects attacked them but when Hermione tried to open the door it was locked.

"_Alohomora!" _Hermione cast and proceeded to try the still locked door.

"Of course the better locked door would be after _three_ possible deadly obstacles," said Jack.

"The birds," Harry said, "They're keys!" He had been watching them while Hermione had been trying to get the door open. "We must have to find the correct one to open the door."

"Exactly how are we going to do that?" asked Jack. "I don't exactly know how to conjure up a broom."

"There are brooms over here!" Ron called "Harry, you can go catch the key. I think I can figure out….."

"Patefacio Porta Universum!" spoke Hermione clearly behind them. The latch of door audibly clicked and the door swung open.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Jack.

"From the copy of _Theories of Magic _you gave me. That spell was compared to Alohomora and other common unlocking spells in Europe and how the intent based nature of the spell increases it's ….."

"Ok, Ok, we get it Hermione," said Ron cutting her off, "Getting to the Stone is more important, right?"

"Oh, of course let's go."

The hallway beyond the door was clean and straight with a circular alcove in the center. Nothing seemed to be dangerous, so the group warily made their way toward the door on the opposite end. When they had passed the midway point, Harry noticed that Hermione had stopped in front of the alcove. She was staring intently at the wall in the arc of the circle.

"Hermione?" asked Harry as he started walking back towards her.

"Huh?" Jack said looking back. "Hermione come on lets go."

"Why would I want to leave? I could spend all day just admiring myself." Hermione's voice sounded a little glazed and she didn't look away from the alcove at all.

"What's wrong with her?" said Ron.

"I don't know. What's she looking at?" Harry asked. He was about to step around the corner when Jack pushed him flat against the wall.

"Don't. If you look at the mirror, you'll be trapped too."

"Mirror?" Ron asked puzzled.

"One minute," said Jack. He put his back against the wall at the edge of the alcove and pointed his wand around the corner with his right hand. "_Obscuriana._ Ok, we should be good."

Hermione was blinking and shaking her head. "What just happened?"

Harry stepped around Jack to see what was in the alcove. Straight in front of Hermione was an inky black cloud covering what must have been a three foot high oval mirror.

"Narcissus' Folly," said Jack, "one of the most famous enchantments to come out of ancient Greece."

"Like the legend?" asked Hermione, seeming to have come to her senses.

"Yeah. It was the source of the legend. It's taught to everyone with a talent for enchantment because it's one of the few enchantments that can be used on a great variety of different materials. It only needs to be used on a reflective surface. Anyway it draws in anyone who looks at the surface that's enchanted and they get caught up in their reflection. The longer they look at it the more it controls them. If someone isn't pulled away they will stare at their reflection till they die."

"That's horrible," said Ron.

"But not that hard to break if you haven't been looking at it for awhile. All you need to do is break line of sight," answered Jack.

"Thanks for getting me free then," said Hermione. "I can't believe I got caught. I only remember catching a slight flicker in the corner of my eye and than nothing."

"Doesn't exactly take much," replied Jack. "That's why it's so deadly. Let's keep moving. This is starting to get dangerous. If we're going to get to the Stone we need to keep going."

"Jack's right. Let's move," said Harry. Hermione and Ron nodded and they got underway again.

* * *

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all, but as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal a gigantic chessboard. They were standing behind the black side of the board. Six foot high chessman towered over them as they scanned the rest of the room. The exit was on the other side of the board behind the white pieces. Though there was space on the sides of the board not near the doors there didn't seem to be a way to get to the exit except passed the chessman.

"Well, I guess we have to play across the board," said Ron.

"Uh, you're in charge the Ron," said Harry. "You're definitely the best at chess."

"It looks like we need to take the place of four of the pieces," said Hermione.

The following twenty minutes were tense as Ron ordered them around the board. When pieces were taken, the white forces rather brutally beat their black counterparts into submission. Harry cringed every time one of their pieces was dragged roughly across the board and thrown carelessly off the side. Hermione was shaking every time a piece got taken, but Ron kept going, sacrificing pieces as needed. Finally it came down to the last few moves.

"You didn't have to do this Ron," said Jack. He was looking sternly at the white queen positioned near him.

"It's the best way," replied Ron. "Otherwise more of us would have had to be taken."

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"He's letting himself get taken," said Jack.

"What!" Harry yelled. "No, Ron you don't have to."

"Save it, Harry," said Ron. "This is the best way and anyway, in chess sacrifices are always necessary."

Before they could say anything else, Ron moved forward. Immediately after he stopped on the new square the queen rushed forward and smacked him hard on the forehead. Ron dropped like a rock and the queen dragged him off the edge of the board. Hermione was nervously looking shooting glances at Ron's body, but she made no move to go check on him.

"Harry, move three spaces diagonally to your left. It will be checkmate," said Jack.

Harry nodded and then moved forward. The white king threw his crown at Harry's feet in defeat and stepped aside. The remaining white pieces followed suit and the way to the exit cleared. Shooting a worried glance at Ron's unconscious body they turned and exited the room. Another stone hallway awaited them.

"He'll be fine. That had to be something McGonagall set up. She wouldn't out right kill anyone," said Jack.

"Your right," Hermione agreed looking a little less worried. "What's going on though? I don't think any of the teachers would have set up that illusion or the Narcissus' Folly. They could be really deadly. It doesn't seem like something they would do."

"I have no clue Hermione," said Harry. "But we better keep moving anyway."

"Right," said Hermione. She opened the door at the end of the hallway into the next room and they got hit by a rank smell that caused their eyes to water. A roar sounded and the door splintered as a troll club crashed through it. The club struck a glancing blow on Hermione and sent her flying back into Harry. Harry fell back onto the floor with Hermione sprawled across him, unconscious. Another roar brought Harry's attention back to the door. Through the opening he saw a monstrous troll, larger than the one they faced on Halloween. There was no way it could come through the door but it seemed seriously intent on trying. Jack came over and bent down to check on Hermione.

"She's unconscious. She'll be out for awhile. Let's lean her against the wall. She should be safe here. Now stay put for a minute."

Jack stood up and pulled his silver and onyx ring out of his pocket and slipped it on. Harry could feel the magic in the room start to swirl toward Jack's right hand, centering on the ring.

"Harry watch closely," Jack began to speak while turning to face the door. "I'm still too young to have much experience with magic. I know a lot of theory but don't have much real world experience. But I am a full magus. And even being at the most basic level I can do this."

The magic that had been swirling in from the room concentrated in the ring and the sapphire dragon on the face began to glow brightly. Jack stepped into the doorway just as the troll roared again and knelled down to try to get at them through the door. As soon as the troll's face came level with the doorway, Jack threw his hand forward. A ripple appeared in the air in front of his hand and then flew forward faster than Harry could track. The troll was flung to the other side of the room and crashed into the far wall. It collapsed onto the floor, leaving a trail of blood as it slid down the wall.

"Might not work on most things, but it's only a troll."

"Crap, Jack. When where you going to get around to teaching me to do that?" asked Harry.

"Later. Little busy. Let's go."

"Right."

The two of them swept through the room barely giving a glance to the troll knocked out next to the door. All that was in the next room though was a table with seven glass vials. Nothing was remarkable about the room until Jack and Harry stepped across the threshold. Immediately flames leapt up to cover the arched entry and exit ways. The black flames that covered the exit crackled ominously.

"Snape, the bastard. It has to be," said Harry.

Jack just laughed. "And the bastard can keep his tricks come on."

Jack put his hand on Harry's shoulder and led him towards the door. Putting his left wrist out, the bracelet seemed to pulse with magic and a transparent dome formed around them.

"My dad called it some of his best work. Concentrate enough magic and will into it, and it can block almost anything. So through the flames, let's see what the fire is like."

Black flames separated on the front edge of the shield like water as they neared the door. Jack and Harry walked easily through them. When they were fully through Jack dropped the shield.

"That was cool," said Harry.

"Glad to be of service. Shall we?"

The corridor past Snape's trap spiraled downward until they stepped out into a narrow corridor. Near the center was a large relief of the Hogwarts crest that covered the entire corridor. You would be lucky to have three people walk abreast down the corridor without hitting each other. The corridor also resembled the halls of Hogwarts than any of the other corridors they had passed through and Harry wondered if there was a reason for that. The only thing that Harry could find wrong to indicate something out of place was a set of scorch marks in and around the crest.

"So, trap?"

"Probably. Give me a minute to check with my Sight," said Jack.

Harry pulled open his Sight to check as well. The corridor was ablaze with magic. So much so that Harry was completely surprised that he couldn't feel it. A set of runes glowed in a set of concentric circles and spirals that centered on the Hogwarts crest and spread out in a repeating pattern along the floors and walls. It repeated itself above on the ceiling. What had appeared to be scorch marks, glowed with magic in a set of runes that seemed to clash with the main rune set.

"What is that?" asked Harry as he pulled his Sight closed.

"That is what I was afraid of. This was the trap. All of this was for this single room," said Jack. "Dumbledore meant to trap Voldemort after he let his guard down. All the traps before this were simple even if they could be harmful or deadly. A wizard of Voldemort's caliber wouldn't really have a chance of getting caught in it if he was careful, which he would have been. It was to have him on edge but at least a little disarmed because everything before this hadn't been a challenge. This rune trap is nearly perfect. Hidden from everything but the Sight, it would contain and hold nearly all of the best wizards alive. This was meant to catch Voldemort so Dumbledore could get rid of him. But somehow he figured it out. Voldemort disarmed the trap and then altered it behind him. He probably wanted to trap Dumbledore. How did he figure it out?"

"What do we do then? How do we get past it?" asked Harry.

Jack was silent for a minute. "We don't." He turned to face Harry. "Whatever happens, you go through to the next room. Don't worry about what happens to me."

"Jack, No. Don't even think about setting that thing off."

"Sorry, Harry. I can't disarm that thing and any shield I make is likely to either react badly or not work at all against that. I have no idea what would happen but it wouldn't be good. But this trap can only work on one person at a time. Just keep going Harry."

Jack just smiled and ran. Before Harry could react Jack was all the way to the trap.

"Get to the Stone, Harry," said Jack just as he stepped onto the crest. A torrent of magic erupted as the runes burst into light. A vortex of violet energy formed around Jack. Tendrils lashed off of it and grasped at Jack. Harry watched for a few seconds before starting to run toward the exit. He was worried for a minute that he would get caught up in the vortex, but Jack had been right it didn't touch him. He stopped at the exit and looked back. Jack looked to be in a lot of pain but there wasn't anything he could do.

* * *

Harry opened the door to what he hoped was were the Stone was and stepped into a large chamber. In the exact center of the chamber was the Mirror of Erised and standing in front of it was Professor Quirrell. He was facing the mirror and seemed to be muttering softly to himself.

"It was you. You helped Voldemort!" Harry yelled from the doorway.

"Yes,me. Poor st-st-st-stuttering Professor Quirrell," Quirrell said as he turned toward Harry, the stutter almost no existent except when he was obviously trying to speak with it. "I'm curious to hear how you knew it was me though. I thought I had done so well to cover it up."

"Jack figured it out. Ever since you tried to kill me, he was sure it was you," replied Harry.

"Yes, the Cronos boy. I'm surprised that he isn't here with you. But, no, he would have been the one to trigger the trap my master altered in the last room. Such a pest. His father would never properly bow to my lord either. But he isn't here now is he. Just you. Little Harry Potter. The helpless Boy-Who-Lived."

"I'm going to stop you," Harry said as he pulled out his wand. He didn't particularly know what he could do but he would do something.

"Ha. It's pointless. You haven't the power." Quirrell snapped his fingers and Harry felt a rush of magic come at him. He tried to dive out of the way but he was too late. The magic hit him and ropes formed around him, binding him in place.

"Now be a good little boy and wait there. My master will want to deal with you after I retrieve the Stone."

Quirrell turned back to the mirror. "This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his wand against the frame of the mirror. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this, but he's in London, I'll be far away by the time he gets back."

Harry squirmed in the ropes trying to free himself. He had to get free to do anything but the ropes holding him were too tight. Trying to loosen the ropes though caused him to lose his balance as his ankles had also been tied, and he fell to the floor. It stunned him for a minute but Harry rolled so that he could see what Quirrell was trying to do.

Quirrell was still standing in front of the mirror irritatingly muttering to himself. Harry really needed to do something. Jack, Hermione, and Ron needed help and Dumbledore wasn't likely to be back anytime soon. If he was going to get help he needed to stop Quirrell first, he needed to distract him.

"It was you who broke into Gringotts, wasn't it?" asked Harry.

"Yes, unfortunately. My master punished me badly. I was late by an hour. I would never have thought Dumbledore would have sent Hagrid to take care of something that important. The blubbering fool. But enough of that, I need to figure out this mirror. Damn, Dumbledore!"

"Use the boy…" A voice rasped seemingly from nowhere and from Quirrell at the same time. It sent chills down Harry's spine. Voldemort.

"Yes, your right master. Come here, Potter."

Quirrell flicked his hand and Harry was wrenched off the floor and pulled to his feet next to the Quirrell in front of the mirror. The ropes fell away as soon as he was on his feet. Harry's mind began racing. The mirror showed his heart's desire. He had no idea how Dumbledore had used this to hide the Stone, but no matter what he couldn't tell Quirrell and Voldemort what he saw. Turning his gaze to the mirror, Harry looked at his reflection. His reflection was pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back into its pocket, and as it did something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow, incredibly, He had got the Stone.

"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"

Harry screwed up his courage.

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he lied. "I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

Quirrell cursed, and pushed Harry away from the mirror so he could stare at it again. Harry backed up and turned to run, but the raspy voice spoke again.

"He lies."

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you see?"

"Let me speak to him, face to face."

"Master, you're not strong enough."

"I have enough strength for this."

Harry slowly turned back toward Quirrell. He couldn't explain it but he felt he had to watch. Every instinct he had said to run like hell and hope he could get away but his body wouldn't respond. He watched, helpless to do anything, while Quirrell removed his turban. As the final wraps of the purple cloth fell away Quirrell turned on the spot so the back of his head was visible. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was a chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry Potter…. At last," it whispered. "See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor. I have form only when I posses another. There have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds. Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks. You saw faithful Quirrell drinking in for me in the forest. Once I have the Stone and make the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own. Now why don't you give e that Stone in your pocket?"

Harry blinked and suddenly felt like something had been lifted off of him. He stumbled a little and began to take a few steps backward.

"Don't be a fool," snarled Voldemort. "Better save your own life and join me, or you'll meet the same end as your parents. They died begging me for mercy."

"NO! Your lying!" Harry shouted.

Quirrell walking backward, Voldemort smiling sinisterly. "How touching," he hissed. "I always value bravery. Yes boy, your parents were brave. I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight, oh what a fight that amazing bastard put up. Your mother, though, needn't have died. She was trying to protect you. Now give me the Stone, boy. Unless you want her to have died in vain."

"Never," said Harry. "I would never join you."

Harry pivoted and ran toward the door.

"SIEZE HIM!" Voldemort roared. Quirrell spun and rushed at him. He got behind Harry faster than Harry could react and grabbed his wrist and spun Harry around. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar; his head felt as though it was about to split in two. He yelled and struggled, and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of him. The pain in his head lessened. He looked around to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers, they were burning black and cracking before his eyes.

"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" snarled Voldemort. Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet, landing on top of him, knocking Harry clean off his feet, landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck. Harry's scar was almost blinding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrell howling in agony. While still pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, he let go of Harry's neck and stared bewildered, at his palms. They were burned in thin splintering patterns and raw, red, and shiny.

"Master, I cannot hold him. My hands, My hands!"

"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" Voldemort yelled.

Harry felt Quirrell began to channel magic and knew he had to do something. He reached up with both hands and grasped Quirrell's face. Quirrell screamed and tried to pull away, but Harry refused to let go. Quirrell tried to push him away, but was in too much pain to do anything. Harry's scar was alive with a storm of terrible pain. But Harry kept holding on. Black burn lines arced out across Quirrell's face as he held on. The skin around his hands turned black as Harry's vision faded to black.

* * *

Pain, horrible agonizing pain, flooded into his mind as he asserted control of Quirrell. It ripped and beat at his meager existence but if he was to have a body to retrieve the Stone with, Quirrell's could not be completely burned away. He was lucky that Potter had fallen unconscious due the strain of fighting him otherwise he doubted he could have pulled the body away from the damn boy. HE stumbled up right. He had no choice now, he had to posses Quirrell completely now. Not that it mattered, whatever magic the Potter brat had used to attack him had killed Quirrell, his body was nothing but a empty corpse now.

Using all the magic he had been saving from the unicorn blood, he removed his attachment from the false face he had formed at the back of Quirrell's skull and moved his soul into the body. As he gained control he could feel the body start to heal. Looking down he saw the blackened, flaking skin along the long branching burn lines that spread from the blackened handprints on his cheeks begin to recede very slowly. If he had enough magic he could transform this body into a near exact copy of his original even if it would only last for a month, but he had nowhere near the magic for that. He was weak and frail, this corpse in shambles and on the verge of falling apart in a matter of hours no matter what he did. Unless he obtained the Stone there was no way he could regain a permanent body as he was now.

He raged against that fact. He was Lord Voldemort! The greatest wizard in the world! He was meant to rule, not to have to posses lesser beings! Flexing his new fingers, he turned toward where Potter lay. The Stone was somewhere on his body. With it he could hold this body together long enough to get away from Hogwarts and create another body.

Flexing his fingers again, yes, he had full control of this body. Stepping over he reached toward Potter's body. Before he could begin to search the body a sliver dome formed over the body. The surge of magic came from the entry so he turned towards the doorway.

* * *

Jack Cronos stood in the doorway, left hand in front of him. His robes were ripped and torn, gashes bleed up and down his arms and his blond hair was caked with blood on his right side. He looked battered and worn.

"I would step away from Harry if I was you."

"Cronos, you will not interfere!" Voldemort growled. Quirrell's eyes had turned a dark red and where blazing in anger. "You cannot stop me. I will take that Stone and then I will crush you. Your father might have stopped me temporarily but you are not him."

"Temporarily?" Jack just laughed. "You're just lucky my father was too busy to really give you much thought. You barely even registered as a threat to him. He stopped you when he found the time. Don't even think that you would have survived if he put his full attention on you. You British tend to think the whole Wizarding World centers around you. It's sad really. There were two wars, a possible invasion, and a near continent destroying magical convergence during your little revolt. Compared to those you weren't an issue, and dad only stopped you from killing large amounts of civilians in his spare time. You might be powerful but you're nothing special. I know six or seven people who could kill you outright without trying."

"How dare you mock me, your little worm! I am the greatest! I am immortal! Nothing and no one will ever destroy me! When I walk over your corpse to leave this place with the Stone, no one will be able to find me until I am ready to take control."

"You mean because of the Uvaner Calnert?" asked Jack.

"What! How could you know about that?"

"No matter how much I searched I could never find you, even with ever tool I could possibly use. Fen couldn't even find you, and trust me _that's_ hard. But now knowing you've been in front of me for the whole time and yet I could never _see_ you it can be only one thing. The Uvaner Calnert, the ultimate enchantment for erasing ones presence from the world, so great if you can't see a person, there is no way to detect the person wearing it. That man's ultimate creation. He is supposed to be dead though."

Voldemort growled, "Enough of this. You are too much of a threat. I'll will kill you right now. I have no idea how you could know all that, but you'll die for that knowledge."

"Really?" asked Jack. "Are you sure you have enough magic left for that?"

Voldemort froze. "How…."

"I may not be able to see any of your magic, but your possessing that corpse and repairing it at the same time. That must take a lot of energy. Plus I can see the barest flickers attaching to that corpse puppet and they have been decreasing as we have been standing here talking."

"You've been stalling."

"You really are a genius," said Jack sarcastically. "Do you really think I would stand here talking to you otherwise? How much time do you have before you can't hold yourself in that body? Think you can kill me before then? You'll leave that body before you can manage it and this will all be over and you can return to whatever dark corner you've been hiding in."

Voldemort snarled. How dare this BOY think he could stop _him_. He was right though. The only reason he had taken the body was that the Stone was right there for the taking, he had never intended to fight anyone. Rage rose inside him, how was this stupid family always getting the best of him? Suddenly in his rage he reached out like never before and pulled the magic around him towards his hands. Shadowy black orbs formed in front of him. Jack's face dropped into a look of complete shock.

"How … How did you do that? You couldn't…. You can't….It can't possibly…..No…No,No,No…"

"I don't know what has you so scared," Voldemort said as his angry look slipped into a sinister smile, "but your plan to come here and stop me ends now. Die!" As soon as he finished speaking, Voldemort hurled the dark balls of magic at Jack.

The balls of magic hurled across the space between them before Jack twisted his right hand into a fist causing the magic to stop about a foot in front of him. With another twist of his wrist, Jack opened his hand and the magic dispersed in to nothing. Voldemort looked shocked.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" said Jack flatly his tone and manner changing completely. "You know absolutely nothing about this world. I don't care what improbable tricks your hiding, _you are filth_. You just changed the game in way you don't even understand. My family never had a reason to hunt you before now. But after that, I can't let you live. What you've become, however it happened, you're far too dangerous. I will personally see to it that you are erased from the surface of the planet no matter what. You should never have shown me that ability you just used. It's your death warrant.

In a few weeks I am going to set in motion a chain of events that will stir up a hornets nests greater than you can comprehend. But your existence is a threat to everything my family has strived to achieve. Even with everything that's about to happen, I will make sure you are destroy no matter how it happens. And I am going to make sure Harry never has to face you again.

Oh, and one more thing while I'm in the mood to talk. You said I was down here to stop you, that's not true. I was down here for two reasons. One was to make sure Harry didn't get himself killed. The second was to retrieve the Stone.  
So, good bye oh great _Lord Voldemort_. Till the next time we meet, _Flamarac Iverntun Jucomdan_."

A burst of sapphire light came from Jack's ring and hit Voldemort squarely in the chest. His look of shock turned to one of confusion as nothing happened.

"The one problem with making complicated spells is having the time and concentration to gather the magic and form the spell. Thanks for letting me talk so much. Now burn."

The burn scars that had almost disappeared from Quirrell's skin burst into scarlet flame, all of them quickly and jaggedly spreading across the healed skin. The flames consumed the body as Voldemort screamed in agony, and in under a minute the corpse of Quirrell was reduced to a pile of ash.

* * *

**AN:** There the penultimate chapter is done. One left. As always reviews are appreciated, wanted, hoped for. So anyone guess what Jack asked Ollivander to make yet? I am hoping to get the epilogue done in the next two weeks. Reviews will be very helpful in moving the process along. It would be nice to hit a hundred reviews before I complete this story… Oh and extra credit to anyone who can guess where I pulled the last two titles from.

**IMPORTANT :** I am going to be looking for a beta starting with the sequel to A New Path, which has the tentative title of Prelude to a Requiem. I need someone to double check grammar and spelling, but also to push me to get these chapters out faster. Anyone interested can contact me in a private message or in a review. If you're interested please give me an example of something you've beta'd or written.

**Review Responses: **

history: Thanks for the review. Jack is far from perfect even if he tries to come across that way. The beginning of the next story is going to cover a little of that.

WritesInRed: I know what you mean. Fanfiction has been the reason for a lot of my late nights. I know about the small spelling and grammar errors. I try to catch stuff, but editing isn't my forte and I try to get the chapters out pretty soon after I finish them. I am looking for a beta for the sequel to help with that. Hope you liked the chapter!


	18. Epilogue: Waking Up

***Thanks to Therio for pointing out a glaring error. Mainly I forgot to finish a thought near the end and left a sentence half way finished. Well more reason for getting a beta. ***

**Author's Note:** Here it is the final chapter. One important thing first, it was asked that I post something in this story when I post the sequel and I plan to do so. I do intend to work on the second chapter of my other story Emerald Fall before beginning the sequel though. Also still looking for a beta to start with the sequel.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter everything original is mine.

**Epilogue: Waking Up**

Fleeting images passed through Harry's mind as he came awake, and met with the sight of a pure white ceiling. The hospital wing, when had he got here? The last thing he remembered was holding on for dear life as Quirrell's skin burned. Blinking he sat up, pushing the soft sheet down some as he did. He felt tired and drained of magic, as he surveyed the room. He had been in here a few times this year already, for headache potions mainly but also after the troll attack on Halloween. Madam Pomfrey was a nice lady if a little bit over bearing when it came to treatment. Harry hoped he wouldn't be in here too long.

"Ahh, good afternoon, Harry," called a voice from the door and Harry turned to see the headmaster come strolling into the room.

"Headmaster, your back," said Harry. "Is the Stone safe?"

Dumbledore chuckled and came sat down next to Harry. "Yes the Stone is safe. And to your earlier statement, you've been asleep for three days now Mr. Potter. I've been back for a little bit now."

Three days! Harry was a more than a surprised that he had been knocked out that long.

"Are Ron, Hermione, and Jack ok?" Harry asked. Both Ron and Hermione had been hit hard and the magic vortex he had left Jack in looked painful.

"Yes, yes. All three are safe and up and about. Madam Pomfrey fixed up Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger within a day and Mr. Cronos just woke up this morning. They have been asking about you. Young Jack was called out by his godfather; otherwise our dear nurse would still have him in the bed next to you."

Harry felt a wave of relief knowing his friends were ok. "And the Stone, sir? Did I manage to keep it from Voldemort?"

"Yes you did. I assume you noticed the reaction Quirrell had to touching you?" Harry nodded. "Since Quirrell was hosting Voldemort in his soul his body could not sustain the reaction Voldemort had to encountering your magic. Mr. Cronos escaped my trap in time to see Quirrell's body fail and turn to ash. I believe that your mother cast a powerful piece of protection magic on you and as a result you are protected in a way from Voldemort."

"Quirrell's dead?" Harry's breath caught at the thought of having killed someone.

"Yes, but it is not your fault. Quirrell gave up his life when he allowed Voldemort to possess him like that. He would have died when Voldemort left him after taking the Stone as it was. He made his choice, Harry, and paid for it."

"I wasn't sure I was going to be able to hold him off. Quirrell trapped me before I had a chance to think. Until he touched me I was sure I couldn't stop him," said Harry.

"But you did, though the effort of it nearly killed you. You don't need to worry though the Stone has been destroyed," said Dumbledore.

"Destroyed?" said Harry blankly. "But what about Flamel?"

"So you even know about Nicolas?" Dumbledore chuckled. "You did do everything correctly than. He has agreed that it is too dangerous for the Stone to remain in existence."

"But won't he die?" asked Harry.

"Nicolas and his wife have enough Elixir of Life stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."

Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face.

"To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it is really like going to bed after a very long day. After all, to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most humans would choose above all. The trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."

"Power always does seem to corrupt those that hold too much of it. Right, headmaster?" called a smooth voice from the doorway. Harry looked over to see Lucius Malfoy and Jack walking into the hospital wing. Jack looked drawn and tired. He was wearing a pair of loose pants and a t-shirt and bandages showed on his arms under the robe he had hanging off his shoulders. Fen ran in behind the pair and jumped onto Harry's lap. He let out a low whine until Harry began scratching behind his ears. "It is good to see you up and about, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," replied Harry. "Jack, you're ok."

"Still a little under the weather, but yeah I'm fine. How are you feeling Harry?" said Jack.

"Tired but ok."

"That's good." Jack said as he came over and sat on the bed next to Harry. He leaned back against the headboard and let out a tired sigh.

"You are not as recovered as you led me to believe, Jack," Lucius scolded. "Headmaster, there are things the two of us _must_ discuss. Let us leave these boys to rest some more."

"Of course, Lucius," replied Dumbledore before he turned back to Harry with a twinkle in his eye. "Get some rest you two, and good job."

After Dumbledore and Lucius left, Jack and Harry relaxed for about an hour before Ron and Hermione showed up. The four of them spent the next few hours talking about everything that had happened and going through the massive pile of candy that people had left for Harry and Jack. They talked about everything that had happened after Ron and Hermione had been knocked out until Madam Pomfrey threw Ron and Hermione out and ordered Jack and Harry to sleep.

* * *

Albus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose and leaned back in his chair. Lucius Malfoy was becoming a real pain. Of course the Cronos boy would tell his godfather everything. And being who he was Lucius had used it to put even more pressure of him. At least he had looked unnerved at the idea of Tom being back in England.

Albus chuckled. Lucius in a way was easy to predict. He had turned to Tom after his father's death in a confused attempt to support the virtues and beliefs that he had instilled in him his whole life. Even Darian couldn't stop him. Lucius had got caught up in the charisma Tom used to control his followers, but always put the safety of his family first. On this side of the war it would seem he in very unsure of what course of action would be the safest for his family. Well it was a thought for another time.

Tom had escaped again, though this time the wards he had placed to detect him had activated on his escape from Hogwarts. Why they had done so now and not before he could not tell. Those wards should have activated even with Tom possessing Quirrell like he had. Jack Cronos had reported seeing a dark cloud of vapor leave Quirrell's body as it turned to ash and fly out through the walls. It would be something to research. The more troubling thing was that Tom had not triggered the trap Klaus had constructed specifically to catch his magic in whatever form he took. It was more that he didn't trigger it, but he _discovered_ a supposedly perfect, undetectable trap that had taken most of the past ten years to devise, but he altered it to capture the next person through the room instead.

And all he could pry out of the Cronos boy was that he had used family magic to break away. It was frustrating to no end to never be able to pull information from the boy. Not that it was even uncommon for the older family lines to have unique abilities that they never acknowledged in public. But the boy had done something since he had been collapsed from magical exhaustion right next to Harry. At least the Stone had been safe in Harry's pocket.

Things had not gone as planned, again. He was becoming slowly frustrated at his lack of ability to nail down Tom. But he couldn't help but smile. This incident had proven beyond a doubt, Harry was the one the prophecy talked about and he did possess something in him that would allow him to defeat Tom. It would only be a matter of time and training. And when it came down to it, Harry would probably have Jack Cronos by his side for that fight, and that would likely move them closer to a sure victory. This would be news the Council would be glad to hear. They only needed wait for now and could turn more attention to other things.

* * *

Harry and Jack weren't let out of the hospital wing till the leaving feast. They had both recovered their energy and magic two days before then but Madam Pomfrey insisted that they stay to be sure. The long series of cuts along Jack's arms from the vortex had finally healed leaving only a few faint scars. Fen had stayed by them the whole time and most of the rest of their year had come in at some point to help keep them entertained. Draco had thrown a long fit over the fact that Jack hadn't even told him what was going on and the two argued about it for over an hour before Jack finally got Draco to calm down. Hagrid had dropped by to apologize for letting Quirrell passed Fluffy and Harry had to convince him that it wasn't all his fault. He also gave Harry a photo album that contained every picture he could find of Harry's parents. Harry couldn't even begin to tell Hagrid how much it meant to him.

At the leaving feast, Gryffindor won the House cup after Dumbledore awarded Harry and company several hundred points for their actions in stopping Quirrell. The official story and rumors didn't mention Voldemort. The whole school had seemed to know at least part of what happened down blow the school and Harry was sure if he hadn't been in the hospital wing the questioning would have been worse than after the troll.

The train ride back to London had been uneventful. Their group of four had staked out a compartment and spent the train ride chatting with their classmates. Draco stopped by for awhile and managed to keep civil with Ron, even if it was under the very stern gazes of Jack and Hermione. Neville had joined them by the time they stepped off the train. King's Cross was crowded with families and they group of them pushed through them to get their luggage and Hedwig before walking towards the exit. Neville gave a quick goodbye after seeing his grandmother through the crowd.

Other friends called to them as they passed from where they were standing with their families.

"You guys have to come and stay this summer," said Ron, "all three of you. I'll send you an owl."

"Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to."

"I'll try, but my family usually goes to France during part of the summer," said Hermione.

"You'll definitely be seeing me at some point," said Jack. "But I have to get back home first to see what I need to do this summer."

It was about halfway across the platform to the exit portal when they were stopped again. They had run into the Weasleys. Molly Weasley had been glad to meet them and Harry was able to thank her for the sweater she had sent at Christmas. He slightly disturbed by the reverent look Ron's little sister, Ginny, was giving him. After talking for a few minutes they said their goodbyes and left Ron with his family to wait for his brothers. Jack darted away for a few minutes to say goodbye to say good bye to the Malfoys since he was going back to the States for the summer.

They made it out of the portal a few minutes later, and after hugging both Harry and Jack, Hermione went off to where she had agreed to meet her parents. Harry and Jack moved out of the way to wait for the Durselys and whoever was coming to pick Jack up. Setting their trunks against the wall, they sat on them and waited Fen resting at Jack's feet.

"We never did get to talk about what happened after I left you in that trap," said Harry.

"I know," Jack answered. "We will though, and soon."

Harry looked at him quizzically.

"Do you really think that I'd leave you at your relatives for the summer? Come on," Jack smirked. "Nope, we have something quite fun to do this summer. Give me a week then I'll be by to pick you up. We can spend the last part of the summer at Ron's."

"That sounds great," said Harry. "But why I want to talk about what happened, I couldn't do anything, Jack. Even if I knew some spell to throw at Voldemort or Quirrell, I couldn't react fast enough. I _need _to be able to fight, to stop Voldemort the next time he shows up."

Jack nodded firmly and his face became serious. "I know. It's my fault, really. I should have at least shown you a good shield so you could have held Voldemort off till I got out of that trap. We'll take care of that this summer and next school year. I swear to you that I'll do everything I can to stop Voldemort with you."

"Thanks, Jack. Will he be back soon?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know anything about possessions like that, but I doubt it. He was incredibly weak when he fled. It will probably be awhile. Don't worry about it. He can't do anything right now."

"Good, now who are you waiting on?" asked Harry.

"That would be me Mr. Potter," said a calm voice that carried a ring of authority to it. Looking over Harry saw a man of medium height with light brown hair and sea-green eyes standing only a few feet away. His gaze caught Harry for a minute and seemed to pierce him, but it was so fleeting that he was unsure it had happened the moment after. "It is good to finally meet you."

"Harry, this is Erlor Dragus, Headmaster of Calas Var Academy of Magic and my legal guardian," said Jack.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Dragus," said Harry before something clicked in his mind. "You're the one that wrote that book Jack gave to Hermione."

"Apparently yes, if you're referring to _Theories of Magic_. Jack did say he gave a copy as a Christmas gift," Erlor responded. "How is your friend liking it?"

"She barely puts it down outside of class," said Harry.

"Well, it is an engaging book if I do say so myself," Jack just rolled his eyes, "But as much as I would like to stand here talking with you, I believe the people waiting impatiently for you behind me are your relatives."

Harry looked around him and saw his aunt and uncle glaring in his direction.

"Uh yeah, sorry but I should go. It was nice to meet you and I'll see you soon Jack," said Harry before moving off in the direction of the Dursleys, it wouldn't do to keep his uncle waiting. After coming to the wizarding world he had been dreading going back to his relatives, but now with the prospect of being Jack for most of the summer dissolved his apprehension. He was looking forward to this summer.

* * *

**AN:** Ok and we have it the end of A New Path. It's short, I know but it covers everything that needs to be actively addressed before I move to the sequel which will cover _a lot_ in the first set of chapters. Again I am looking for someone who would be interested in betaing for the sequel. Now that we are done reviews would be wonderful. I will be posting a note in this story when the sequel is posted.

As a challenge to see how close of attention people are paying to the _whole_ story here is a question: **What happened to the Stone?**

I am planning on covering it soon in the sequel, but I want to see how many people figured out what happened, since it wasn't directly explained.

**Review Responses:**

sh777, Salamander Hanzo, peruser, and ROBERT-19588: Thanks for the reviews. It was good to hear from you.

Therio: I have a few reasons for having the confrontation between Harry and Voldemort come out the way it did, but all of them really deal with plot in the future so I can't really say anything about them, but Harry is going to start getting a lot better starting in the summer at the start of the sequel so no more Canon Harry, don't worry.


	19. Sequel is up!

Ok, the sequel to A New Path has now been posted. You can get to it through my profile. Thanks to ever one who has reviewed as well. Enjoy!

mirroreddark


End file.
